Shift
by 1Question
Summary: In Lateral Shift four quadruplet girls find their lives drastically changed after their family is split up by divorce. This includes new worlds, new friends and scary situations. In Vertical Shift the girls have to deal with kidnappers, new jobs and a bad terraforming company. In Downshift romance starts to appear tucked amid a new planet's bid for inclusion in the Alliance.
1. Lateral Shift

**Lateral Shift**

**Disclaimer**: This is fanfiction and I don't own the rights to any Transformers characters or storylines found within. Author's Note: Loosely based on Transformers Cybertron characters. Chapter two will contain the second installment **Vertical Shift** and Chapter three will contain the last installment **Downshift**.

**On Earth**

Adrianna wasn't at all sure what to expect when the doctor said she was carrying again. With her son Elan who was now ten years old, she had pretty much predicted the possibilities, but this time she wasn't so sure. Elan's late father had been human and the father of the quadruplets that she was carrying was not. Adrianna herself wasn't really human though rumor had it that there was a human a long time ago in the family line somewhere. Adrianna was more of a mix of many species while Aleixo, her current husband, was a half between two species, neither of which was native to Earth.

Weeks of testing both before and after birth on the four quadruplet girls revealed that they could only intake a mineral vitamin mix suspended in a slightly acidic solvent. This solute ignited a chemical reaction that powered their systems. They also took in air to facilitate certain functions, but did not necessarily need to breathe regularly like their half human brother. Each baby girl was identical with dark black hair and wide silver eyes. The pigment of their skin was an outlandishly opaque pale. Their skin consisted of several layers that were reinforced by the minerals they imbibed giving their skin an almost glittery sheen in certain light. She surmised that there would likely be little need for Band-Aids for them in the future. Despite their tough epidermis, the girls were quite cuddly leading Adrianna to believe that they felt more with it then she might have guessed. Adrianna named the girls Cascadia, Charissa, Cecelia and Calandra. Aleixo held them on the day of their birth, but not after. He had adopted Elan when he had married Adrianna and he spent most of his free time with Elan rather than the girls. Adrianna didn't know if he was disappointed that he'd had girls or if it was typical behavior for his species. It was possible that he had the mindset that females should raise females or maybe he just wasn't good with infants.

**Six Years Later-Earth**

"Don't you think that they should have waited until after our birthday?" asked Cassy from where she was sitting by the window. She didn't move her mouth as she asked the question, but sent it mentally to the three other identical little girls in the room. Three sets of eyes turned her way as she stretched moving the data pad in her hand over her head.

"Don't be selfish Cassy," responded Cally watching the vid screen on the other side of the room. "This situation has nothing to do with you. This divorce has been a long time coming."

"But Cally, they're going to forget our birthday!" protested Cassy.

"We can just celebrate on our own," intoned Char who was lying on the nearby bed reading.

"Char, I want Mother to be there at least," complained Cassy. "You agree with me, right Ceci?"

Ceci nodded her head in agreement and then swiped to another screen on her data pad with her stylus poised and ready.

"She can't. The hearing is set for that date," said Cally. "If we celebrate, we should probably do it earlier. We don't know what the outcome of the split will be."

The girls knew that the divorce had grown ugly and they had seen the effects most prominently on their mother. She was quite bitter about the entire situation and would occasionally have crying fits. At this rate, the girls were sure that what love she had left for their father would eventually turn to hate. Their father had requested the divorce after he fell in love with another female. This had dealt real emotional damage to their mother and the girls tried to support her as much as they could. Currently, all the children lived with their mother, but their brother Elan had taken to spending as much time away from home as possible. He told them it was because he didn't want to deal with the drama. The divorce was mostly finalized with the exception of the custody of the children. The custody hearing was the one that was scheduled on their birthday. The outcome of the court's decision would determine who got custody of the children. This mattered greatly since their father was not human at all. If he gained the custody rights to the children, then he had every right to take them off world. The girls preferred to stay with their mother. Their father had always had a standoffish attitude around them and his lack of presence was the only thing his absences made them feel. Despite their maturity, the girls were turning six years old this year so they had little say in the outcome. Elan was sixteen and also half human, which gave him the right to speak his preferences during the hearing.

**The Girls' Birthday-Earth**

The day of their sixth birthday arrived and just as they had expected, both parents had forgotten it. There were no gifts waiting and little chance of a celebration. Even Elan had forgotten, so the girls celebrated by themselves. Their mother didn't return home until late that day and Elan was not with her. The girls immediately saw the sadness in their mother's eyes when she returned. She promptly hugged all four of the girls tightly before telling them to sit on the couch. She cleared her throat twice.

"The court has given custody of Elan and Charissa to your father. The rest of you will remain with me," she said.

Charissa and the others exchanged shocked looks.

"How is that possible?" demanded Cally. "Elan isn't even genetically related to father."

Their mother rubbed a hand on her forehead tiredly and sighed. "Your father has taken a new contract with the company he works for to do an exploratory mission. He intends to leave Earth in two weeks. He's convinced Elan that going with him will help him in his future career. Since he adopted Elan when we got married, he is allowed to take him. I've talked to Elan and apparently he wants to go, so there is no reason for me to stand in his way. Aleixo always had a soft spot for him so I'm sure he'll get taken care of." She glanced over at Charissa. "I'm sorry, but that means that Charissa will be going as well," she said as she broke down sobbing. "I'm so sorry Charissa."

Charissa rushed to her and hugged her. "It's okay mama. It's okay."

They all knew why their father had gone after Charissa. Charissa was essentially mother's favorite and the pain he could cause by taking her was immeasurable. She was also quiet, obedient and polite. Her favorite hobby was to go off and read in a quiet corner. If their father was forced to take one of them, then she was the obvious choice. While the girls had been aware of the declining affection between their parents for several years now, they had expected their father to either take all of them or none at all. They'd been trying to stay neutral in the fight between their parents while trying to maintain their mother's sanity. Their only wish was that the four of them remain together, but with this action, they could plainly see that their father no longer cared for their wishes at all if he was willing to split them up.

After a few minutes, Ceci joined the hug as well. Cassy and Cally exchanged glances. Not only was their father splitting the four of them up, but he was also taking their sister off the Earth. They would need to think of a plan.

Early the next morning, Cally transferred a job request to her mother's data pad that was sitting on the counter. Her mother's morning routine never changed so she knew she would see it right away. It was a request for a pediatric medic for both organic and semi-organics that was located at the outpost on Cybertron. Cally knew that if Char was forced to go into space, it was unlikely they would see her again, however, should her mother also move them all the way to Cybertron, there was more of a possibility of meeting since the less explored asteroids and planets stretched between Earth and beyond Cybertron's galaxy. Their mother had originally been interested in the position, but the post only allowed for the relocation of four individuals. Now with no husband and two less children there was no reason she couldn't take the position. Over the next week, the girls' subtlety encouraged their mother to consider the job. Cassy even went so far as to mention the position to a good friend of their mother's. They sneakily listened in as the friend encouraged their mother to start over new and take the job. Ceci finally became impatient, logged onto the company's website and sent her mother's resume in. Not long after, their mother was startled to receive a call offering her the job. Thinking hard on what her friend had advised, she accepted the offer.

One week later they dropped Char off at the spaceport. She didn't say much. She hugged everyone goodbye and made her way inside where her father, his girlfriend and Elan waited. Their mother made it all the way home before she burst into tears. The girls quickly checked the time. By this time, Char's ship should have already taken off.

"Mama, there's something we need to tell you," said Cassy bouncing on her toes.

Her mother looked over blue tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Charissa didn't leave," Cassy said pointing behind her. "She's right here."

Her mother looked at her uncomprehendingly.

"Cally switched with me," said Char. "Father could never tell us apart anyway. I really didn't want to go with him and Cally said that she wouldn't mind exploring."

"We tricked him," said Cassy smirking.

"That was Calandra who left?" their mother asked eyes widening in surprise.

"Yep," the girls chorused.

"She knows where we're going," said Ceci trying to make her mother feel even the smallest bit better. "So I'm sure we'll see her again."

"So come on mama," said Char. "We need to start packing too."

"Cybertron, I wonder what it will be like," said Cassy.

**Earth- Spaceport**

At the spaceport Cally followed her father and Elan to the ship. The company suits they were forced to wear were a soft gray that nearly matched her father's silver skin tone. A light blue hand attached itself to her father's arm. Cally had only ever met this woman once before. Her father called her Dina as a nickname because her real name was really complicated. She was mostly humanoid looking, but apparently had several sets of tentacles that were currently hidden by the suit. She didn't know what species she was, but she didn't intend to become friends with her. She was after all the reason her mother had gone through so much pain.

"That's them Aleixo," Dina said to her father.

Standing next to the entranceway of the ship were two men. One was clearly human looking and rather old and worn around the edges. The hair he had left on his head was all white and he had large calluses on his hands. This was a man that had worked all his life. The other man looked like a cyborg. Cally couldn't tell if the various pieces of tech or armor he was wearing were physically integrated with him or not, but his right optic zoomed in on them as they approached. The adults ignored Cally while they made introductions. The older man was named Steven and the tech covered one was Aesop. Her father at nearly 11ft toward over them all, while the next closest in height was Dina at around 9 ½ ft. Elan at 7 ½ft beat them in height as well. Cally at age six was already 5ft and the men were taller than her so she guessed that the two were somewhere between 6 and 7ft. The six of them loaded their personal gear into the ship compartments and then started the pre-flight checklist. Twenty minutes later the ship was in the air and headed out of Earth's atmosphere. The company had already preprogrammed their first destination and they would pick up more jobs after this one was completed. Cally scoffed at how easy it was going to be to pretend to be Charissa. No one here had even bothered to ask her name so far.

**Cybertron**

Cassy, Char and Ceci looked around as they exited the shuttle. They had read all about Cybertron before they came here, but it was still a shock to see a place where everything was made of metal. Metal buildings and metal ground surrounded them. They looked over in awe at the spacebridge that they had passed through to get here. Other ships were passing through on their way somewhere else. Several towering Cybertronians walked by in the distance and the three girls linked hands after they disembarked. They were wearing their helmets as a precaution. While Cybertron did have an atmosphere, it was rather thin and not what they had grown used to on Earth. Considering the tests that were conducted on their makeup when they were born, they most likely could survive on Cybertron without the helmets for quite a time period, but their mother always favored caution. The three were ushered into the metal building in front of them by their mother and another suited person. In the airlock they removed their helmets. Their guide was a dark green alien with purple ridges on her head. She introduced herself as AV. She was the person in charge of personnel for the facility. She scanned each of them with a handheld device and explained that the doors would open for them based on their energy signature. She quickly gave them a tour of the facilities that included their rooms and other communal rooms that they had access to. Finally, she took their mother to get settled into her new position in the infirmary while the girls returned to their room. Their luggage was already there, but otherwise the room was small and bare. It had four bunk beds, two small desks and a small closet, but the gray walls were devoid of any decoration. Their mother had her own separate room next door. The girls began to unpack the little luggage they'd been allowed to bring.

"Help me with this," said Cassy climbing onto one of the upper bunks. She pushed the mattress from the bunk over the railing.

"What are you doing?" asked Ceci.

"I'm putting this mattress on top of the one below so we can use the top bunk as extra storage," said Cassy. Of course she also intended to use the bunk with the extra mattress for herself. Ceci lent a hand, but Char just sat on her bed and sorted through her stuff.

After everything was in place, the girls headed down the hall to check-in with their educational instructor whom was stationed in the library. Well they called it a library according to the sign, but there weren't any books like you'd still occasionally find on Earth. Here everything was digitized and you could either access it through the monitors in the room or through the data pads they provided. The door slid open and the girls entered. Suddenly a vid screen turned on and a verbal welcome in a female voice came from the screen. "Charissa, Cecelia and Cascadia welcome to Cybertron." Their mother had managed to change Callandra's information to Charissa's by telling the company that they'd made a mistake. Unless someone purposely investigated, she wasn't worried that they'd realize that she had the child she didn't have custody rights for. The screen beeped. "I will be your instructor for all matters that you do not comprehend. Please call for Niva on any available vid screen if you need assistance. I already have the data downloaded from your learning level on Earth. You three were on level 25 of a 52 system. On Cybertron, based on the large range of species that currently inhabit the outpost, the level range has increased to 297. With your current marks, you are currently at level 17 for our range."

The girls made faces at that. They had always prided themselves on being nearly halfway through Earth's learning modules at the young age of six. A normal human child on Earth at the age of six would still be on level 5 or maybe 9 if they were advanced. The comparison between them and human children wasn't really fair, but it had always been an ego booster to know that they were so far ahead of most of the kids on Earth. Now they'd been summarily shifted to a lower level just because they had arrived here and that didn't sit too well with them. They didn't like the fact that the amount of information that Cybertronians and other aliens could contain in their processors was possibly out of their reach.

"The beginning portion of module 18 is currently loaded on your data pad and is due in five solar cycles," said Niva. "Should you require assistance, once again, please call for Niva on any available vid screen."

The girls quickly left the library.

"This bites," said Cassy. "Our first day here and we're already thrown back into school work."

"We should probably get started on it," said Char. "I've no idea if this is new or review material."

"Or we could go check out the gardens," said Ceci.

The three girls immediately headed to the gardens without argument. They had only been allowed to stick their heads in before during the tour. The door slid open and they entered. The gardens consisted of wide-open walkways with giant transparent domes centered at certain points throughout the gigantic rooms. Inside the domes, alien foliage that the girls had never seen before thrived in its contained environment. One dome contained nothing but crystal formations. The crystals were in some type of rocky soil and appeared to have been grown. Another dome was full of water and miniscule animals that swarmed around the long leafy water plants. There was even one dome that looked like it contained plants from Earth or something close to it. The girls headed into another room that had no lights on save the lights that illuminated the path. In this room were several displays that required the darkness. Glowing crystals and algae were grouped together with naturally luminescent plants. The girls were too immersed in the displays to see the glowing blue optics that followed their movements.

As the girls headed back into the lighted area of the garden, they heard heavy footsteps behind them and they turned back in alarm. They looked up and then further up at the mostly green Cybertronian with silver and black accents. The Cybertronian regarded them with curious bright blue optics. The girls had never been this close to a Cybertronian before so they stared back in wonder. Slowly the Cybertronian knelt down on one knee in order to be closer to them.

"It's unusual for anyone to be in here right now," he said. "Most organics are in recharge at this time. What are you three doing in here?"

"We just arrived from Earth," said Ceci. "So we were checking out the common areas."

"Who are you?" asked Cassy.

"My designation is Hound," he replied.

"That's Cassy, that's Char and everyone calls me Ceci," said Ceci gesturing to the other girls. "We're triplets so it's okay if you can't tell us apart."

The girls had decided amongst themselves to call themselves triplets so they didn't have to repeatedly explain where their fourth sister was. They also didn't want the mention of their fourth sibling to get back to their mother because it would only upset her.

"You came from Earth," said Hound nodding. "I was stationed on Earth for a long time, but now I care for the bio-domes on Cybertron. Are you human?"

"No, we're not," said Char. "Though there may have been a human in the genetic line a long time ago according to mother. We were born on Earth though."

"Yea, we're on the less organic side of the spectrum," said Ceci.

"So you take care of the domes," said Cassy interested. "Can we watch? We won't get in the way."

All three girls gave him a wide-eyed pleading look and Hound rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I don't see how that would be a problem, so sure," said Hound. He resumed standing and the girls followed after.

**On Asteroid 7645903ar***

So far things had gone according to plan. They had already landed on five different asteroids, but only one had yielded anything they could salvage for the company. Cally stayed out of the way and was largely ignored. The only hiccup so far was in the food supply that the company had packed for Cally. Instead of the vitamin and mineral powder that was usually dissolved into the supplied solvent, the company had sent solid bars instead of powder and no solvent at all. The girls had been on a liquid diet from the moment they were born. Their systems weren't made to easily break down solids. So Cally spent much of her time breaking down the bars into powder form and then finding and purifying some type of liquid on the asteroids. She then borrowed the synthesizer in order to create a solvent. She had diplomatically asked Dina who was in charge of food supplies to rectify the situation the next time they reported to the company at the next port. Dina had only stated that everyone had to make due and that life was never easy. Cally didn't appreciate the life lesson where it involved a life function such as fuel, but she couldn't anger Dina for fear that she might cut her off entirely. She had brought the issue to her father as well and he had directed her back to Dina so there was no help there.

With her father preoccupied with Dina and his work, Steven had taken her brother Elan under his wing and was teaching him the trade so Cally was left on her own. The only salvation Cally found was in the form of the weekly chats with her sisters. So far despite the distance, the mental link was strong and clear. She enjoyed hearing about the beings they were meeting on Cybertron. Only her mother had an inkling that the girls had a mental bond and in the past she had dismissed it as a trick the girls were playing.

Cally wanted to collect souvenirs for her sisters, but Dina had once again interfered and denied her bringing anything extra on board that wasn't for the company. She cited weight restrictions and fuel concerns. Cally got around that rule by using another ability that not even her mother knew about. Ceci called it teleportation and Cassy called it transference, but essentially by locating her sisters by their link, she could send them the souvenirs instantly as if by teleportation. The object near her would disappear and reappear near her sisters. All four of them had practiced it on Earth until they could do it in their sleep. Cally had been the most successful and it wasn't just limited to the location of her sisters. She could also send large objects and even animals from one spot to another as long as she'd previously been in that spot at some time. She had even once previously sent herself from outside the house to inside her bedroom while her sisters were all there. Her sisters who could only send small objects at the time freaked out and the teleportation experiments stopped for a while. Right now though she was finding the ability invaluable. Every time they stopped, she would send a souvenir to the others. Of course she made sure they weren't harmful before she sent them. Her sisters told her that they kept the growing collection in a box on the empty bunk that would have been hers.

Even though she was not being paid to scavenge for the company, she was sent out with a scanner and told to look anyway. As she was the smallest, it was likely that she could fit into places that the others couldn't. By exploring the area when they landed, she could also set up jump points that she could use to teleport back near the ship in case she wandered too far. She wouldn't put it past the majority of the crew to leave her if she wasn't there at the specified time. It was also a precaution in case they came across a sentient threat.

**Cybertron**

It didn't take long for the girls to meet the other children that resided at the outpost. Some of the children they were only allowed to see in passing, as some were ambassador's children. Those were either fiercely protected or of a pure blood species that wouldn't allow their children to associate with what they called mixed spawn. The girls didn't take it to heart. There were beings like that everywhere even on Earth. The area they had previously lived in on Earth had been an area set aside for non-native inhabitants. It was an area where many different looking beings that couldn't blend in with the dominant human population lived. Though they resembled humans more than many of their counterparts, except their height, their mother had preferred them to live in an area where they weren't constantly asked questions about what they were. It was safer as well because the community looked out for each other on a planet where the abduction and black market sale of children human or otherwise was still a problem.

When they weren't studying, exploring, or hanging out with Hound, they would interact with several other children. Ran, Cheri and Dart were three humans stationed aboard with their parents. Ran and Dart were around ten and Cheri was seventeen. Cheri was the person to go to if you wanted to hear gossip about the adults in the outpost. She seemed to know a lot about the decisions the ambassadors were reaching as well. Ran was interested in alien plant life so she would often hang around with them when they were with Hound. Dart was friends with the mini-con, Kickback. The girls had met him, but hadn't spent a lot of time with him as the two were usually off getting into mischief somewhere. Hi-Lou was a reptilian alien. He was about twenty-two, but since adulthood for his species was forty-five, he was only halfway there. He tended to be a loner, but would speak if spoken too. His accent was thick though so the girls had to listen closely. There was a water-based child too that was always enclosed in a floating sphere of water. The girls called her Welly since her name was really complicated. She was a loose definition of the word mermaid since she didn't have the upper portion of a human. Still she looked more humanoid than a fish. The girls loved hanging out with her because her room was filled with globe after globe of curious things. Welly seemed to appreciate the attention as well. Welly never told them her age, but the girls knew that they were the youngest here. They encountered problems with the last three children they met on base. Mita and Siko were twin boys that were more metal than organic. They were both fifteen and seemed to get a kick out of verbally abusing the other children on base. Their leader was Eto who was a seventeen-year-old half human boy. Eto's mother was on Earth while his father was the Security Director on the base. Eto thought because of his father's position that he could get away with anything. The other children tended to avoid the trio when they showed up. The twins would generally leave them alone unless Eto was with them. After hearing about them, Cally told her sisters to stay together if they were around the three troublemakers, but that wasn't always possible so sometimes one of the girls would be forced to hide if they heard them coming.

"It's only words," Char mentally sent to Cally. "I don't want to cause trouble for mother."

"Even if you ignore them, over time they start to hurt," Cally returned.

Char was the quiet sister so Cally knew that Char's disposition only made her a bigger target. Cally was currently on a frozen planet and she pushed herself forward into a cave to get out of the snowstorm that had suddenly blown in. With limited visibility, Cally knew that the ship wouldn't be able to take off so she was fine for the time being. The thermal regulating suits kept out the worst of the cold, but she could still feel it. Her scanner beeped and Cally looked down to see that it was sensing the crystals she was looking for. She moved cautiously across the frozen ground and around the ice covered stalagmites toward the back of the cave. Amidst the icicles she found small chunks of transparent green crystal. She used the laser cutter to retrieve her sample and transferred them to the collection bag. She also teleported a pretty chunk of crystal to her sisters after she confirmed that Ceci was in their room. "Ceci, I need you to talk to Cheri about Eto's father," sent Cally through their link.

"Cheri knows everything. What are you looking for?" asked Ceci.

"Anything we can use against him," said Cally. "Let me know what you find out." Cally teleported back right next to the ship. No one would be able to see her in the snowstorm. She entered and handed her spoils to Aesop so he could examine them and hung her scanner on the charger before heading to her room. It was more like a closet than a room, but at least she could lie down and thaw. A knock on her door happened shortly after. Aesop was there when she opened the door.

"No one else is back yet, but with what you recovered, we should be good to go," he said. "You're useful kid. I'll give you that, but you're also our weak link. Take this." He handed her a small data chip that she could plug into her data pad. "Keep it. It's black market and it's got all the weak points of tons of different species on it. Don't tell anyone you got it from me. Use it, it might save you one of these days."

Four hours later the storm must have broken because Cally could hear the thrusters activating. They landed on the next planet not long after, but were restricted from investigating until dawn broke.

Cally had several more hours before she was supposed to get up when something startled her from her sleep. She could feel the sharp sting of fear flood over the link and she pinpointed it down to Char. She didn't even think. One moment she was in the ship and the next she teleported to her sister. Her room on the ship had been darker than the darkened hallway she now stood in so her eyes were already adjusted to the lack of light. Ahead of her, a humanoid boy was dragging Char down the hall by her arm. Char was resisting and trying to wrench her arm from his grip. Cally didn't even think she just reacted. She charged the boy from behind and landed a kick to his crotch. As he sank to the floor groaning in pain, she kicked him again in the side. "Touch her again and you'll get much worse," spat Cally threateningly. Cally quickly turned and pulled Char toward her and a moment later the two were standing in the girls' room. Cally gently pushed Char toward her other two sisters who were surprised to see her standing there. "Take care of her and let me know what happens," said Cally. "I have to return before I'm missed." With that she transported back to the ship.

**Planet Delazis**

After all the cold, Cally was relieved to find that they'd landed on a tropical world or the tropics of one. Cally relished the feeling of the heat and humidity. Unfortunately, it was also a world of dense jungle that would be difficult to walk through. There were all sorts of curious creatures here. Cally watched as a white puffball with legs crawled along the ground and into a burrow. As cute as it was, she couldn't just send it to her sisters, so she took a photo instead. She wound her way around and up a sprawling tree and poked her head through the top of the canopy, but all she could see was the tops of the massive trees that were spread throughout in the distance. The trees here were not like Earth's mostly green trees, but were trees of different vibrant colors. She climbed back down and made her way further into the jungle. Three days had been allotted for this location so she could take her time exploring. In a rare moment of compassion, Steven had let her borrow one of the data pads that listed the species found here. Cally tilted her head to the side when she thought she heard her name. It came again and she realized it was Ceci calling her through the link. "How's Char?" she asked.

"Char will be fine," said Ceci. "We think Eto was just trying to scare her. At least we hope that was his intention. The twin duo was responsible for shutting off the lights in the hall. Lately Char's been staying in the room and neither Cassy nor myself will go out alone. Eto hasn't reported anything yet about being beat up, but we doubt that will last. We might be forced to leave over this which is too bad because we kind of like it here."

"I'll try to fix the situation," said Cally. "What information did you get for me?"

"I've got lots of juicy gossip for you from Cheri," Ceci replied. After passing over what she'd learned she asked, "What are you going to do?"

"No worries I have a plan," said Cally. After teleporting to Cybertron, Cally knew that Earth wouldn't be a problem. She set down everything unnecessary and immediately teleported herself to Earth. She arrived back at her favorite tree and looked around to see if she'd been caught, but no one was there. Right now it was night on this part of the Earth. She then teleported herself into the community center and sat down at one of the computer terminals. It took her about twenty-five minutes to compose the letter. She added the emblem that all the official correspondences from Cybertron usually contained. Ceci had previously sent her an electronic copy of it at her request. She then put in the electronic address for Eto's mother here on Earth and sent it. Eto's mother would get quite the surprise in the morning.

Cally then teleported to right outside an automated convenience store and used what little credits she had on her card to purchase solvent and food powder. The box of supplies rolled out of the building and the balance on her card now read empty. It wasn't surprising. Their mother had occasionally given them a credit for completing a chore, but it hadn't happened often. The food she'd procured would only last her about a month, but it would improve her situation for the short term. She teleported back to the ship and hid the box in her room. She didn't want to answer unnecessary questions if Dina should happen to see it.

**Cybertron**

The girls woke the following day to gossip that spread faster than wildfire. Apparently Eto was being sent back to Earth that very day because his irate mother was demanding it. Cheri claimed that one of her technician friends had been in the room this morning when Eto's mother had lit into her husband about an affair with another officer. She claimed she had received an official letter from Cybertron stating that his actions were negatively affecting his son. There was a claim included that Eto had been seen leaving the quarters of a female technician twice his age. His mother had ripped into him over the vid screen as well when he tried to deny it. So Eto was now currently in his room packing for the return trip to Earth so he could once again be under his mother's watchful eye. There was also a rumor that the Security Director would soon be replaced. Whether he was headed back to Earth or not was debatable though.

All three girls sat in their room and giggled.

"According to Cheri, the Security Director was having an affair, but Cally made the whole thing about Eto seeing someone up," said Ceci.

"Serves him right for messing with us," said Cassy smirking. "Hopefully the next security director won't have kids."

Char didn't say anything, but she smiled relieved that Eto was finally going to be gone. With him gone, Mita and Siko would probably revert to the occasional insult in passing.

The girls headed to the garden to hang out with Ran and Hound. Hound was currently only monitoring the domes and not doing any physical work. When the girls walked in, they looked up to see Ran sitting on Hound's shoulder. Hound moved her to the floor so she could talk to the girls.

"Did you hear about Eto?" asked Ran.

"Serves him right," said Cassy. "He tried to mess with Char recently, but we stopped him."

"Are you all right Char? He didn't hurt you, did he?" asked Hound from above.

Char shook her head no.

"He just scared her," said Cassy huffing. "Males, you can't trust them at all."

"You're not included in that Hound," said Ceci diplomatically.

"Of course he isn't," said Ran. "And they prefer the term mechs when it comes to Cybertronians."

"Anyway, rumor has it that you're getting a new dome," said Ceci to Hound. "Any idea what's going to be in it?"

The girls had started walking ahead down the path, but Ran would occasionally have a clumsy streak and she suddenly tripped over her own feet. This caused her to fall sideways into Char who was caught off guard by the sudden weight on her side. She started to fall over as well when one of Hound's enormous hands closed around them preventing them from going down. Char was surprised to feel the warm metal around her because none of the girls had been in direct contact with Hound with the exception of Ran. Hound picked both of them up bringing them toward his face as he cradled them in his hands.

"We're okay!" piped up Ran. "Sorry about that Char."

Suddenly something beeped.

"Ah, that's me," said Ran looking at her wrist display. "I've got to go meet my Dad."

Hound placed Ran down on the floor by the door and she waved as she walked out. Char remained sitting in his hand.

"I wasn't aware that the three of you produced an EM field," said Hound looking at Char curiously.

"What's that?" called Cassy from the floor.

Hound stooped and picked up the other two girls in order to confirm it. "All three of you have it," he said. "All living things have a biofield. It's like the energy that encompasses an organism. For some species like my own, we produce an electromagnetic field, which is another form of communication for us. By reading someone's EM field or signature, we can tell each other apart and read someone's mood. I didn't detect it before, but now that I'm holding you, I can feel your surprise and confusion."

"So we're projecting our feelings out where everyone can see?" asked Cassy frowning. "That's embarrassing."

"No, it looks like it can only be read if someone is in direct contact with you," said Hound. "I'll try sending something to you. Let me know if you can feel it." Though he didn't have a bond with them, Hound tried to send them feelings of calm and safety through his EM field. The girls seemed to visibly relax in his hands.

"I feel really calm," said Ceci.

"Me too," said Char and Cassy simultaneously.

"So you can receive it," said Hound placing the girls back on the ground. "How about now?"

"Nope nothing," said Cassy. The other two agreed.

"It seems you need to be in contact for it to happen," said Hound.

"I guess that explains how we're able to pick up mother's emotions so easily just by hugging her," said Char. "She's not like us though because we always had to tell her if something was wrong."

**Next day-Cybertron**

"We got an invitation to meet another mech," said Ceci to the others. "I guess Hound was talking to the others about us and he was interested. It's at meeting hall four today in about three hours. His name is Perceptor. Will you girls come with me?"

Cassy gave the okay symbol and Char simply nodded her head. Just then, a huge clump of yellow crystal clunked into the middle of the floor startling the three girls. Several tinier pieces lay scattered around it.

"That's a huge chunk of crystal," said Cassy. "Why'd she send us something so big?"

"Maybe Cally couldn't break off a smaller chunk," said Char.

"Help me move this to the table," said Cassy. The girls managed to move the crystals to the desk. It was a group of large yellow crystals that gave off a soft yellow glow.

"I guess we have a nightlight now," said Ceci. "It's good that mother doesn't come in here or she'd have a lot of questions."

Cassy and Char nodded their heads in agreement.

**Planet Delazis**

Cally walked into the ravine with a respirator covering her mouth and a pair of goggles on. It was nearly hazy inside with the amount of spores being released from the nearby plants. According to the guide, they wouldn't hurt you unless you inhaled them. Numerous plants grew on both sides of the ravine with large sprouting flowers and strange looking seedpods poking out here and there. Interspersed crystal formations peered out between the gaps in the foliage. Looking up at the sky from the bottom of the ravine was like looking at a kaleidoscope of colors caused by the reflecting light on the spore mist. From further in, Cally could hear water falling in the distance and she allowed her hearing to lead her. She walked through a short tunnel that had been naturally carved into the rock. On the other side was a lake pool formed by the waterfall above. The excess water from the pool continued on into a riverbed. It was in the riverbed that Cally found the mineral that they were looking for.

**Cybertron**

When the girls arrived at the meeting hall, Perceptor was already there and he wasn't alone. The meeting halls had an upper level with a railing for the smaller constituents and a lower floor level for the larger ones. The upper level allowed the girls to converse with even the tallest Cybertronian mostly eye to eye. Perceptor was a red and blue mech with white accents. He had what looked like a large telescope attached vertically to his back. At least that's what the girls thought it was. Rumor had it that the Cybertronians kept their weapons in subspace when they were visiting the outpost. The other mech was white and silver with green and red accents. He had two panels on either side of his head that lit up as they approached. Ceci walked straight up to the railing, but the other two girls hung back slightly.

"How extraordinary," said Perceptor. "Hound was correct. They are virtually identical."

"Hi," said Ceci gesturing. "I'm Ceci, that's Cassy and that's Char. You must be Perceptor, but who are you?" she asked the other mech.

"Apologies, my designation is Wheeljack," said the mech. "I'm a colleague of Perceptor's and I just decided to tag along."

"I took the liberty of looking into your medical files and I don't believe you three match any known species currently recorded," said Perceptor.

The girls raised their eyebrows at the invasion of privacy, but let it pass.

"Our father is a half between two species and our mother isn't really dominant for any of the species that she came from," said Char speaking up. "I guess were a new mix. Though we do have a half brother who is also half human."

"It must have been difficult for your creators to ascertain your everyday requirements after you were created," said Perceptor.

"They ran a lot of tests in the beginning," said Cassy. "If those details aren't in our files, then they're probably in the files back on Earth." Cassy and Char exchanged a look. They were starting to feel like a science experiment.

"Well, we may look alike, but we all have different personalities," said Ceci trying to change the subject.

"Do you mind if I run a scan on you?" asked Perceptor. "It'll be quick and I can perform one right now."

"I guess," said Ceci.

All three girls shivered as a tingly sensation went over their bodies. Ceci half turned to look at Cassy behind her who was frowning.

"Hound mentioned your EM field, but do you also have a bond?" asked Wheeljack noticing their actions.

"A bond?" asked Char.

"It's common for Cybertronians to have bonds," said Wheeljack. "For example, we have a set of twins that can speak to each other over their bond. It's not like our internal communication system either. It's strictly between those two." The startled looks on the girls' faces were all the answer he needed. "That's fantastic," stated Wheeljack. "I only know of a few species that have bonds like us. There are some that are telepathic, but that tends to cover the entire species so you cannot really classify that as a bond. The organic type of bonding is more like imprinting and similar but not quite the same as a bond."

"It's interesting. The data from the scan indicates that their systems are dissimilar to organic systems," said Perceptor breaking in. "For example, the mineral content in their outer layers makes them far more resistant to outside forces than a typical organic. They don't have a heart or a spark and their entire systems are powered by atomic sized reactions. There is practically no comparison to any other species I know. I can send you the data if you'd like."

After a short discussion over the link with the other two, Cassy broke into their ruminations. "Excuse me," she said. "We want to know if you can keep the bond issue to yourself?"

Both Perceptor and Wheeljack turned their attention back to the girls.

"Why would you keep it a secret?" asked Wheeljack.

"We tried to tell our mother when we were younger," said Ceci.

"But she thought we were playing a game even when we swore it was true," finished Cassy.

"If we brought the facts to her, perhaps we could convince her," said Perceptor.

"As much as we'd appreciate that, the answer is no," said Char. "Our mother went through a lot of emotional stress not too long ago and she needs time to recover. Everything needs to be as normal as possible for her right now."

"Any changes no matter how small could hurt her recovery," said Ceci. "So you won't tell her, will you?"

"We will not," said Perceptor and Wheeljack nodded his head in agreement.

A soft beeping noise sounded throughout the room indicating that there were only ten minutes left for the room reservation. The girls headed out after promising to see the two mechs again.

"They appear to be highly intelligent and emotionally mature beings for ones so young," said Perceptor. "It must be from the resulting mix of genetics from which they were derived. Their file indicates that they are only six years old."

"They're only sparklings then," said Wheeljack. "Sparklings that are protecting their carrier from something. It will be most interesting to talk to them again."

**Listil**

Listil was a bustling trade spaceport. All sorts of aliens bartered and conducted transactions there. It was also a refueling stop for them. There was a company office there so they could drop off cargo and pickup supplies. While the crew headed to the company office, Cally left the ship to explore. She had her translation device turned on and she wandered through the stalls and corridors looking at everything. She'd only been walking for fifteen minutes when she was suddenly grabbed. Knowing that she could simply teleport away, she didn't scream or offer any resistance and her captors easily dropped her into a large shipping container. The container had several other small boxes of supplies in it. Outside she could hear an alien dialect and she listened closely to the translation.

"Such a small thing, but it might sell for big credits," said one. "It's pretty docile too. It didn't even struggle when I picked it up."

"Stupid of its owner to just let it walk around on its own," another voice chimed in.

Cally quickly turned on the flashlight that was hooked to her suit and looked through the supplies below her. When she felt the container start to shift, she grabbed two boxes and teleported back to her room on the ship. She could only imagine the surprised looks on her captor's faces when they realized she was missing and missing with two boxes of their supplies. She laughed at how they'd forever wonder how she managed to escape. The two boxes she'd swiped contained small metal balls with an alien symbol on them. She managed to find a match on her data pad. They were foam pellets. By pressing and throwing one of these balls, foam would be expelled, but these weren't like the ones used to put out fires. These particular ones were hardening foam. They could temporarily seal a hole in the hull of a ship or according to Aesop's chip be used against many species to immobilize them for a time period. Cally stored one box in her room and sent the other box to the girls with very detailed instructions.

**Cybertron**

Life progressed for the girls. Perceptor and Wheeljack ran some simple tests to confirm how much control they had over their EM field. If they were concentrating, the girls could send specific emotions to the mechs as long as they were in close proximity to them, but most of the time their emotions leaked over subconsciously. They also determined that the hair on the girls' heads was like an extrasensory net. Perceptor found that he could extend the range of his own EM field by touching a single strand of their hair. The girls naturally relayed this information to Cally.

Eventually, the mechs became busy with other projects so the girls didn't see them very often after that. They still hung out with Hound and the other children though. They also unexpectedly met Optimus Prime. It was during a rare escape from the outpost courtesy of Dart and Kickback. It had taken Dart a while to convince them to go, but finally the girls agreed. The five of them managed to get about six miles away from the outpost following the paths that Kickback took. He seemed to know all the tunnels and places that they could safely walk that would keep them from getting underfoot of the Cybertronians that walked and drove around them. The girls got to see more of Cybertron this way instead of just the outpost. All good things must end and their trip came to an abrupt halt when the grate was pulled from one of the vents on their corridor. A large hand appeared before them and scooped them up. The mech that held them was ridiculously tall. His colors were primarily red, blue and silver. Kickback immediately averted his optics and even though he was wearing his spacesuit, Dart rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hello sir," said Dart.

"Dart, Kickback, if it isn't bad enough that you two get into mischief out here, now you're bringing others?" Optimus Prime said with a small smile. The mech's optics swept to the three girls. "I have heard of you from Hound, but we have not met. My designation is Optimus Prime."

"I'm Cassy, that's Char and that's Ceci," said Cassy gesturing.

"I believe your mother is the pediatric medic Adrianna," he said.

The girls nodded.

"Does she know you're out here?" he asked. He took their silence as confirmation to the negative. He could feel their initial surprise being replaced by worry through their EM fields. "Dart, I know that your parents are fine with you leaving the outpost as long as Kickback is with you, however, even if they are taller than you, the girls are much younger. I would advise against bringing anyone else out with you in the future."

"Yes, sir," said Dart. "It won't happen again."

"To be fair," Ceci started. "This is the first time we've ever left the outpost. We were really curious about what was outside. Are we going to be in trouble?"

"No, but I'll have to bring you three back," said Optimus setting Dart and Kickback back in the vent.

"Oh," said Ceci.

Optimus could feel the disappointment flood through their EM field.

"How about I take the scenic route back," he stated.

"Really?" chorused the girls. Excitement flooded their EM field.

"Of course," he replied smiling.

"Thank you very much," they replied.

**Cybertron**

The girls' 7th birthday arrived and Cally sent her sisters snow for their birthday present. After stating her intention, the girls had gone into the gardens and entered one of the empty domes. It had a drainage system already installed so it was perfect for their use. When they were ready, Cally teleported to a frozen planet and sent several gales of snowflake-laden air into the dome. The girls stretched their hands up as snowflakes floated down on them. Cally also rolled several large snowballs and sent those as well. She then teleported back to the warmth of her bed.

"Thank you," floated over the bond.

"Happy birthday," she sent back. Her sisters didn't have anything to send her except for the stories of the people they met, but that was all she needed.

Unbeknownst to the girls, Hound had seen them playing in the dome and try as he may after examining the dome, he couldn't figure out how the snow had appeared.

**Dias**

Dias was a godforsaken spaceport in the middle of nowhere. The alien inhabitants found there were lean and dangerous. Not much of value could be found and if you had something of value, you had to hold onto it dearly or the pickpockets and swindlers would get it. The company office there had bulky bodyguards. They were able to drop off the cargo safely, but there wasn't much available to restock the ship and there was none of what Cally needed in terms of her specialized food. She was in a dilemma. The remaining food from both her secret stash and the company wouldn't last much more than a week and lately she had been much hungrier than before. While she could teleport to Earth, she didn't have any credits with which to purchase food. She couldn't resort to stealing because she had never been inside the secure distribution centers so she couldn't teleport there. Cally didn't like to worry them, but she had no choice but to ask her sisters for help. That's when she discovered that her sisters had a similar dilemma. They of course were provided what they needed by their mother's company, but they were going through a growth spurt according to their mother and they needed more. Their mother had requested for additional food supplies for them, but the company had yet to answer.

"You told me that Wheeljack and Perceptor were scientists, right?" asked Cally.

"That's right," said Char.

"Yea, made me feel like a science experiment," added Cassy.

"Bring them a sample of the food and ask if they can recreate it," said Cally. "If the company wants what we're collecting so badly, then there's bound to be something I sent you that would be of value to them. If there isn't, then maybe I can find something out here. Please hurry though. I've only got a week left."

**Cybertron**

Hound was surprised when the girls purposely hunted him down. Normally, they would just run across him in the gardens, but this time they tracked him down in the maintenance hanger where he was collecting some tools.

"Hound," called out Ceci in greeting.

"What are the three of you doing in here?" he asked.

"We need to get in contact with Wheeljack or Perceptor," said Ceci.

"And we can't contact anyone outside the outpost on our own," said Cassy.

"It's urgent," said Char.

"What's wrong?" asked Hound.

"We need them to replicate this by the end of the week," said Char holding up a bottle of their daily solute. "In quantity."

"We can give them anything on this list for the job," said Cassy hefting the data pad.

"What is this exactly?" asked Hound collecting the bottle and data pad.

"It's our food source," explained Char. "Sometimes they add flavors, but at this point we'll accept the flavorless kind."

Hound glanced at them sharply. "Are you not getting your nourishment?"

"No, we are," reassured Ceci. "But it's not enough. Mother says we're going through a growth spurt and we need more, but the company hasn't sent any. We're not sure if they're going to."

"I'm tired of feeling like I have no energy anymore," said Cassy sighing.

Hound placed the bottle and data pad in his subspace. "I'll head there now," he said. "I wouldn't want you to go hungry."

"Thank you, Hound," the girls chorused with brilliant smiles.

Hound left immediately.

"That's what I love about Hound," said Cassy. "Dropped whatever he was doing just for us."

"We're also lucky that Char was cataloguing the souvenirs we got from Cally," said Ceci. "Good job Char."

"Let's hope Perceptor or Wheeljack are willing to deal," said Char.

The girls knew how easy it was to distract the scientists and hoped that they'd follow through on the order otherwise Cally was sunk.

**Lab-Cybertron**

Hound had a stroke of luck and managed to catch both Wheeljack and Perceptor together. He explained the situation and they expressed their concern for the girls, but their expressions changed as they perused the data pad.

"Where could they have possibly obtained this?" asked Wheeljack pointing to something on the list. "They aren't ambassadors and their carrier isn't rich enough to provide them with the basic fuel they need so there is no way they should have access to half of the materials listed on here unless someone was backing them. If that was the case, why couldn't that person provide them with fuel?"

"It's quite perplexing," said Perceptor. "However, I desire to examine several of the crystals on the list. They might be acceptable for a project I was trying to finish."

"Let's make the solute for the girls first and then we'll question them about the list," said Wheeljack.

"Agreed," said Perceptor.

Hound was a bit perplexed by the situation, but his need to provide for the girls overrode his aversion to remaining in the lab while the two of them worked. He wanted to remain in order to see the fuel completed.

When they were finally done, the first words out of Hound's mouth were, "Is it safe for them to drink?"

**Gardens-Cybertron**

The following day the girls met all three of the mechs in the gardens. Perceptor and Wheeljack had requested to see some of the crystals that the girls had in their possession so they brought several storage boxes on a rolling cart. In exchange, they got two large cubes of solute. The cubes were tall enough to come up to their chests and just as wide. The girls stared at them in awe.

"Energon is our fuel and we usually drink out of cubes this size," explained Hound. "Perceptor and Wheeljack used some empty cubes to contain your fuel. There's a spigot toward the bottom so you can dispense it. Perceptor was able to make this one taste like lemon and the other like orange."

The girls' eyes lit up at that. They had been stuck with the same berry flavored solute for ages. It was their favorite, but having it all the time was boring.

Wheeljack promptly selected several crystals and showed them to the girls. "I could definitely use these in my work," he said. "But I hesitate to take them because they are hard to find and cost more than you know."

Char gestured to the food. "In our perspective this is immeasurable to us so take the crystals."

Perceptor had selected several as well. "If I might inquire as to where you found this particular specimen? I'm in need of a larger crystal of this kind."

The girls examined it.

"Isn't that one of the smaller pieces that came with the nightlight?" asked Ceci.

Cassy reached up and took the crystal from Perceptor. She enclosed it in her hands and peered in the crack. "Yep, it's glowing."

All three girls turned and headed out of the gardens.

"We'll be right back," said Ceci as they left.

They returned a short time later with another rolling cart. On it sat a giant chunk of the same crystal. Perceptor examined it and concluded that it was what he was looking for.

"You can have it," said Cassy. "We were only using it for a nightlight."

The mechs placed their prizes in their subspace.

"You obviously don't realize the value of your collection," said Wheeljack. "Your carrier must not know about them. May we ask where they came from?"

The girls glanced at each other.

"They're not really anything other than souvenirs," said Char.

"We have a dear friend who travels with her father while he does exploratory missions. She's too young to be a company employee so she finds things she thinks are interesting and sends them to us," said Cassy.

"She must be a good friend," said Hound.

"She's our best friend," said Ceci. "Almost as close as another sister."

"We miss her a lot," said Char.

Satisfied with their answers, Perceptor and Wheeljack took their leave. The girls turned to see Hound eyeing one of the crystals in their collection.

"Do you want that one Hound?" asked Ceci. "You also helped us out a lot."

Hound picked up the dark red crystal. "I think if this is planted in the correct soil, we should be able to grow it," he said.

"Let's do it," said Ceci excitedly. "But first we need to pull this stuff back to our room."

The girls used the rolling carts to pull their remaining collection back to their room. Char had managed to check off all the crystals that the mechs had chosen and updated the list. They then pulled the orange flavored solute out the garden door. Cally took it from there and teleported it to her cave hideaway all the while professing profuse thanks. The girls waited for several minutes and then returned for the lemon solute, which they put into the extra-shared storage between their room and their mothers. They planned to break the news about the extra food to their mother later that evening, but for now they returned to help Hound plant his new crystal.

**Stellar Star 5**

Now that Cally had a stable food supply, she expected things to continue on as they had, but change is inevitable. Stellar Star 5 was a gigantic spaceport. A steady stream of ships of all sizes came and went in an unending dance. It was here that Elan left the ship for good. With the help of Steven and a couple of contacts that he had made, he was taking a job on a much larger spaceship. Cally understood that he was technically an adult so he could do as he pleased, but she felt as if her family was finally breaking apart. She had always felt as if she were the link between the split parts of her family. Now that Elan was leaving, she truly wondered if she would ever see him again. She teleported back to her hideaway and collected a few of the more valuable crystals that she had stored there. She then gave them and a few other supplies to Elan as a parting gift. Her father didn't appear phased by his departure, but taking Elan with for career development had been his original excuse. Elan boarded his ship and Cally let her sisters know that he was leaving.

**Cybertron**

The girls were trying to figure out a way to tell their mother that Elan had left the ship and gone on another. They were currently walking down the hallway having a mental argument. Ceci only thought that it was right that her mother be made aware. Cassy and Char surprisingly didn't want to tell her. With her new environment their mother had recovered very quickly and they didn't want her to have a relapse.

"She's received no news of him since he left so there isn't a need to inform her of the change," said Cassy. "That would cause too much of a headache for me."

"How would we even explain that we know?" asked Char.

"I don't think it's right, but I see your point," said Ceci.

At the end of the hallway, a large figure stood. It was a tall mech mostly white with dark red and blue accents. You couldn't see his optics though because they were covered with a red visor. At his feet was their mother and at her side was a man that matched their mother's impressive height of 9ft. The girls took sudden notice of how close they were standing together. Their mother beckoned them on so they walked to the end of the corridor.

"Hello mother," the girls chorused.

"Hello girls," she replied. "I'd like to introduce you to Red Alert. He's the Cybertronians' Chief Science Officer," she said looking up. "These are my daughters Cascadia, Charissa and Cecilia. Red Alert here would like to have a word with you three."

"Who's he?" asked Cassy pointedly looking at the man next to her mother.

"Ah, this is Brava," she said. "He works in maintenance. He was about to help me with something in the clinic."

Brava inclined his head at them in greeting.

"What kind of maintenance work do you do?" asked Ceci jumping in.

"I mainly fix the heating and cooling systems, but I can work on vehicle and ship engines as well," he replied.

"Are you here with your mate or partner?" asked Cassy.

"Girls, girls, questions later," said their mother laughing. "I'm sorry about them. They're too curious sometimes. Red Alert, I'll leave them to you."

"It'll be easier if we go into meeting room 1," said Red Alert.

The girls entered the room and came face to visor with Red Alert. Red Alert had heard about the girls from the other mechs and he could tell they were having a conversation through their bond by the expressions that passed and then disappeared off their faces. They were definitely not pleased about something. He made a noise to get their attention.

"I'm here to ask you about your interaction with the mechs Wheeljack and Perceptor," he said formally.

"Do you want the long or short story?" asked Cassy leaning against the railing.

"Just the facts are fine," replied Red Alert.

"We met Hound. Hound told them about us. We met them. They did a scan and called us interesting. We contacted them to make us special food. They made it and we exchanged it for some old crystals we had," said Cassy.

"We haven't seen them since then," added Ceci.

"Yes, I'm sure they are busy in their labs with the crystals you gave them," said Red Alert. "I'm here to advise you that as Chief Science Officer I'd prefer if you went through me first. Normally, those two don't come to the outpost for various reasons. Rumors about them got back to your mother and I'm afraid she became concerned."

"That's fine," said Ceci. "We didn't know who to go to. We only knew they were scientists."

"You haven't experienced any ill effects from the solute, have you?" he asked.

The girls shook their heads no.

"That's good then. Please ask your mother to contact me if you need something," he said.

The girls exchanged looks and didn't reply.

"Is something wrong?" asked Red Alert.

"Mother isn't always on the same shift that we are," said Char. "So can we contact you through Hound instead?"

"Are you hiding something from your mother?" asked Red Alert as his visor flashed.

A look of surprise appeared over their faces at the question, but disappeared quickly.

"We don't want to burden her with our problems," said Ceci. "It's not like we're keeping secrets on purpose."

"Speaking of secrets, something is going on between mother and that man," said Cassy abruptly diverting the conversation.

"I agree," said Char. "Did you notice how close together they were standing?"

"What do we have to do to get the background information for this Brava fellow?" asked Ceci looking at Red Alert.

"I hardly see how this is relevant," he replied.

"You've met our mother, but you probably don't work with her," said Cassy. "So you don't know that she had an emotional breakdown awhile back when our parents got divorced. We were the people who had to pick up the pieces. We came out here to start over new and suddenly she miraculously starts to get better so much faster than we thought possible. Brava, might be reason why. A possible new father figure is definitely relevant to us."

"However if he's only playing around and he breaks her heart, then we'll have to deal with all that stress again," said Ceci. "His background would give us an indication of where he intends to go. If he's due for transfer or promotion elsewhere, then we'll know ahead of time that he'll be leaving and we can break them up before she gets hurt."

"I'm afraid his personnel file is restricted," said Red Alert.

"But not to you, right?" said Char. "You're allowed to read it and let us now if we should be worried or not."

"Please," all three girls chorused.

"We can strike a deal if you'd like," added Cassy.

Red Alert's visor flashed.

"No deal of the sort is necessary," he said. "I've reviewed the file and found nothing that would cause you to worry."

The girls sighed in relief.

"That's half the battle," said Char. "Ceci, you need to go have a conversation with Cheri and see what the rumors say."

Ceci nodded her head in agreement and the girls looked back at Red Alert.

"Did you need us for anything else?" asked Ceci smiling.

"No, that will be all," he replied.

As the girls headed out the door, Red Alert couldn't help but marvel at how they seemed to be protecting their own carrier as if she were a sparkling. They were obviously harboring secrets from her, but they probably thought it was for her own good. He surmised that was why they had gone to the scientists straight away instead of going through their own mother. Wheeljack was quite right to insist that they were interesting, however it would be safer for them if they stayed away from Wheeljack's lab.

**Resin**

At the age of eight after her growth spurt, Cally now stood at 6ft. Her sisters all mirrored her growth despite their different environments. Luckily the suit Cally had been given contained pockets of extra material that only needed to be unsnapped when she began to grow.

Cally currently stood on the planet Resin. Like its name, the planet continually oozed substances onto the surface. These could be collected and processed into adhesives and other chemicals, but that wasn't the reason they were here. Two stops ago, Steven had succumbed to age and stress and his heart had given out. They buried the body where they were and continued on. They informed the company and were sent to pick up an additional crewmember on the planet Resin. The male they were waiting for was named Faranakilin. He was some alien species that Cally hadn't heard of before. When he finally showed up, he was late and obviously tipsy. He had a large curved nose, dark mottled skin and a more slender physique that was mostly bones and angles.

"Apologies," he said to whoever was listening. "My mates and I had a bit of a bang before I left. The liquid on this planet makes a mean drink if you get my meaning."

Cally didn't get a good feeling from the man so she retreated to her room. She knew that they needed an extra hand because Dina had just found out she was carrying. She didn't like Dina, but now that she had another half sibling on the way, she kind of hoped that her father would take a planet or port job once the baby was born.

**Cybertron**

All this time the girls had kept watch over Brava and their mother and practically the whole outpost knew they were watching. It was a running joke for most of them. Cheri was used to giving weekly reports to one of the girls and every now and then one of the employees would find one of the girls sitting in an odd spot observing. Red Alert had come to visit them more than once to see how they were doing as had Optimus Prime and a few new mechs as well. They met Jetfire, Scattershot, Wing Saber and Hot Shot, but they didn't see them very often. It was only two weeks ago that Brava started to officially court their mother, but the girls were aware that they'd unofficially been courting for a while. When the girls told Cally about the situation, she was happy for her mother, but seemed too distracted to really care. She promised to get in touch with them soon after she took care of a problem.

**Praxretti**

Cally's problem had a name and its name was Faranakilin. On the first stop they made after picking him up, she moved to leave the ship, but turned around to retrieve something from her room and found him standing in it. He blamed it on the drink still being in his system, but she didn't trust the shifty look in his eyes. She immediately kicked him out and looked through her supplies, but nothing had been touched yet. She teleported everything except the unnecessary things to her cave hideaway where she kept her food supply. Anything left in her room that didn't come with her on the trip out, he could steal to his heart's content and she wouldn't care. The ship's controls were currently locked to Aesop and her father's signature so at the very least, he couldn't steal the ship.

The mineral they were searching for on this planet was a very fine powdery mineral. Unfortunately it was located in the soil in small amounts and tons of soil was going to have to be filtered in order to obtain a larger quantity. The planet also had a number of very active volcanoes and there was one nearby where they had landed. A larger amount of the mineral could usually be found melted together in the lava tubes of the volcano if you chose to risk it. Otherwise, you were relegated to spending weeks on this planet sorting soil. Given Dina's condition, she and Aesop had started sifting soil near the landing site. Her father decided to check out the remnants of an old volcano nearby that had obviously destroyed itself, the last time it erupted. All that was left was a partial bowl.

Cally had put on a shiny proximity suit and helmet over her uniform to act as a heat shield against the volcano. She intended to get as close to the active volcano as possible in order to get a greater quantity of the mineral. It was her wish to leave this planet as soon as possible. On Earth, the aftermath of volcanoes normally led to new and exotic growth, but here there was nothing but red soil and black lava formations. The toxins in the air prevented anything from growing here.

Cally moved toward the active volcano cautiously. Scans indicated that the current lava flows were underground and to the left side of the volcano. Cally circled to the right and found an older tunnel that was cool and empty. She followed the smooth tunnel into the interior of the volcano. As she got closer to the center of the volcano, the tunnel floor suddenly collapsed under her feet and she fell. Cally in a panic immediately teleported herself back to the tunnel entrance. She then returned to the edge of the hole and held her scanner over it. There was a lava tube below her that went down a long way. There was nothing to attach a rope to in the smooth tunnel so she used pellets of hardening foam to attach the rope to the wall and floor in three different spots. She then clipped herself onto the rope and began her descent into the tube. The lights on her suit flared to life as she was engulfed in complete darkness. Her scanner beeped every one hundred feet. The rope she was using to descend was only 600ft long so she hoped she could find something before the length ran out. At 580ft Cally saw her first crystal reflect in the light. There seemed to be a small opening in the wall and Cally swung over to it. It was just wide enough for her to crawl into. Thick patches of the mineral she was looking for were embedded in the walls. She used the laser cutter to extract large chunks and placed them in the collection bags. She immediately teleported one bag to her sisters and sent the other bags up to the tunnel entrance. As she pulled one last chunk from the wall, the wall behind it broke open with her tugging and something glittered in her light. She stuck her head into the cavern beyond her recess to see it lined with crystals. She took the rest of the minerals and teleported herself back up to the tunnel. For the first time since she had started on this space trip, she called for her father.

"Father, come in," Cally said.

"What is it Charissa?" he responded.

"I found a lava tube with a whole lot of that mineral, but I also found a lot of crystals too. Am I supposed to collect those as well?" she asked.

"Collect them," he replied. "Send me your position and I'll send the others to collect the bags."

Cally sent a location ping. "Tell them to avoid the left side of the volcano. I'm leaving the bags with the minerals at the opening of the tunnel," she said. "I'm going back down to get the crystals."

"Understood," her father replied. "We'll throw an additional rope down the tube so you can attach the bags. Pull on it when you want it pulled up."

Cally teleported back to the small cave and snagged the rope so she could squeeze through the opening and not fall. There was a partial floor to the crystal room, but Cally knew better than to trust it with her weight. She pulled the rope taut and carefully walked along the walls collecting crystals as she went. There were a few red, green and yellow ones and a ton of white ones. If this planet was anything like Earth, then she bet that the white ones were diamonds. Every bag she filled, she transported to the small cave. When all her bags but one were full, she sorted through them and sent the better-looking crystals in the collection to her sisters. She heard something rustle in the tunnel and stuck her head out to see that a hanging rope with extra bags had been dropped down. She removed the empty bags and attached the currently filled bags to the rope. She tugged on the rope four times and it began to rise. She returned to the crystal room and filled the others and sent them up as well. The few remaining she attached to herself and then started to climb her own rope. She teleported in small steps and arrived back at the top of the tube to see that no one remained. She pulled the rope up, wound it and headed back out of the tunnel toward the ship. Everyone there seemed to be packing up. Faranakilin, Dina and father were packing up the sifter and Aesop was inside doing inventory on the finds. Cally handed him the rest of the bags.

"Good job kid," he said. "This will give us some downtime at our next port."

"What type of crystals are these?" asked Cally.

"Praxrettian diamonds, rubies, emeralds and topaz," he replied. "If the company doesn't want them, we can offload them at the port for some decent credits. You sitting with me for take off?"

Cally nodded her head yes. She'd been learning about the ship's design and Aesop had let her sit as co-pilot so she could start picking up on how to fly.

When everything was packed, Aesop initiated take off and they started on their way. Aesop set the flight path and they were back flying through space. Faranakilin strolled onto the flight deck and leaned on the back of Cally's chair.

"Hey charmer," he said. "You did really good today so I thought I'd invite you for a drink. It's Silverstar special brew which is super hard to get, but you're worth it. What do you say?"

"No thanks," said Cally.

Aesop started laughing. "You do realize that you just asked a child out for a drink," said Aesop glancing over at him. "How desperate are you?"

"What?" said Faranakilin clearly confused.

"Charissa here is 8yrs old," Aesop explained. "She's tall for her age, but she's not nearly as tall as she might get considering Aleixo's height."

"Well slag," said Faranakilin. "I didn't know that."

"Pays to read up on your coworkers," said Aesop grinning widely.

Faranakilin turned and left the flight deck abruptly.

**Cybertron**

Cally had been so busy that she'd been ignoring her sisters' calls for a while. Most of the time all they got back was a "sorry not now." When she finally reached out to them, they were in the main control room watching the technicians go about their tasks. It was part of their shadow a position curriculum. Right now it was the late shift so there were only two technicians in the enclosed organic side of the room. Outside the raised reinforced enclosure, they could see Scattershot and Jetfire monitoring several larger screens as well.

The girls updated Cally on what was happening with their mother and Cally told them about the samples she had sent them and about Faranakilin hitting on her. Cassy couldn't contain it and she laughed out loud. Ceci buried her head in her hands trying to hide her snickers. Char was doing better at holding in her laughter, but she had a wide grin on her face. The technicians in front of them glanced back, but couldn't figure out what they were laughing at.

"What is going on with you three?" came Scattershot's voice through the intercom system.

They could see through the window that he hadn't moved, but obviously he had heard them.

"Sorry for being distracting," said Ceci. "We were talking about how recently one of the outpost's employees."

"Who shall not be named," interjected Cassy setting off another round of giggles.

"Asked to have a drink with one of us," said Ceci.

"We had to break his heart," said Char giving in and laughing.

"Why is that so funny?" asked one of the technicians.

"They might be tall for their species, but they're only 8yrs old," replied Scattershot. "Some poor mech just asked out a child that's nowhere near drinking age."

"Wait, you're only eight!" said the other technician standing up abruptly.

"Yep," said Cassy.

Jetfire and Scattershot chuckled at the technician's look of shock.

**Delta 594**

The company office was only too glad to relieve them of all the goods they had recovered. Their particular group had started to make a name for themselves with how good they were at scavenging. So after a quick stop on a nearby asteroid, they stopped at the nearest port city Delta 594 for some rest and relaxation. Dina and her father had reserved themselves a room at one of the more posh hotels near the port. Aesop headed for the tech district always on the hunt for upgrades. Cally didn't have any choice but to stay with the ship because she was not officially a company employee so she didn't have any credits to spend. She left to explore the port regardless, but soon became uneasy when she noticed Faranakilin tailing her. She knew it wasn't because he was concerned for her safety and she easily eluded him in the crowd. She stopped for a moment to look at something a vendor was selling and that one moment cost her. She could feel the waves of energy pass through her body before everything went dark. Cally woke on the smooth metal floor of a place she didn't recognize. Other beings about her size and smaller were lying and sitting on the ground around her. Metal bars surrounded them on all sides. The bars were positioned close enough to prevent even the smallest of them from escaping. The other beings looked downtrodden as if they had already given up and most wouldn't meet her eyes.

Outside the cage, a large metallic looking crab was having a conversation with a giant yellow organic with more muscles then Cally had ever seen. Cally listened in after she made sure the translator was still functioning.

"Is this everything?" asked the metallic crab gesturing with his claw toward the cage and the supplies piled around it.

"It will have to do," said the yellow giant. "Advisor Stroud is merely trying to show off his new position and wealth with these trinkets. I'd rather he stay away from the exotic pets though. If we get caught with them, it'll bring down the Galactic Guard on us."

"They're not that hard to catch," said the metallic crab. "I caught many of them today. A quick zap and they're down. The last one I caught just now following a tip from an acquaintance of mine. He sure likes his Silverstar brew."

It might have been a coincidence, but Faranakilin had offered her that same brand. Cally briefly wondered what had happened to him. She slowly sat back down and reprimanded herself for being caught. Her body still ached slightly from the energy charge she'd been shocked with. She hadn't been kidnapped in a while, but this time was also different because she wasn't alone. She didn't want to leave the others here because if she escaped and looked for help, they might be gone when she returned. The Galaxy Guard had a presence on all the biggest spaceports where the residents could afford them and they were certainly stationed here. She had passed by one of their stations during her earlier exploration. Their job was to prevent any major incidents at the spaceports. They were similar to the police, but not as specific. They only prevented things like all out battle. The kidnapping and sale of other beings also fell under them. Some of them were dirty, but Cally didn't have much of a choice because there was no one else to turn to. She waited patiently until her cage and the supplies were loaded on the ship and the ship had taken off. She then transported the entire group to the front of the guard station. Their sudden appearance startled the giant Galactic Guard standing there. One minute there had been no one and then suddenly ten smaller beings were at his feet having made no noise. The rest of the former prisoners were looking around confused.

"We would like to lodge a complaint against a being called Advisor Shroud for sentient trafficking," said Cally to the guard. "This group just escaped his ship. We can give you a description of his lackeys as well."

The guard ushered the group inside before they could disperse. He recognized several of them from their missing photos that were currently being broadcast on the monitors.

After answering the questions posed to her, Cally left the station and headed back toward the ship. Up ahead she caught sight of Faranakilin. He was walking quite fast obviously trying to avoid the men that were following him. Cally wondered what he had done to get involved with them. He turned the corner when blaster fire threw him back and his body hit the ground blackened and smoking. The men that had been tailing him opened fire on the metal crab that had annihilated their quarry. Shouting was heard and the Galactic Guard showed up. All hell broke loose and blaster fire erupted everywhere. Cally instantly teleported back to her room on the ship to escape.

Aesop returned the following day. "Heard there was a gun fight here," he said. "Did you see it?"

"Nope, I missed it," said Cally.

"Heard it was over some deal gone wrong," he said. "That's why you shouldn't backstab someone, but always expecting to be betrayed keeps you alive as well. When did your father say he'd be back?"

"Tomorrow," she replied.

"Seen Faranakilin?" he asked.

"Nope," she said. This hadn't been the only death Cally had witnessed while exploring the ports. While at first she had been horrified and scared, it merely startled her now, as it was so commonplace.

Her father and Dina showed up the next day looking refreshed, but Faranakilin did not. Whether he was actually dead or not didn't matter to the others, he was late so they took off and left him behind.

**Cybertron**

The girls went to add another box of souvenirs to the shared storage space when they noticed something odd. The door to the storage room was open already. It should have locked on its own when closed, but every time they opened and closed it, they found that the autolock was blocked. The girls went inside and inspected the supplies, but nothing looked disturbed. That was until they looked at their half full cube of solute.

"What's that green color in there?" asked Cassy.

"Do you think it's gone bad?" asked Ceci.

"No, Perceptor said that it would last for a decade before it even started to come out of solution," said Char.

"Let's talk to Red Alert," said Ceci.

The girls went to the garden and had Hound contact Red Alert for them. The girls then went to meet him in meeting room 3. They waited by the railing patiently.

"Good cycle to you," Red Alert said upon entering. "What can I do for you girls?" he asked.

"Today we found that the door to our storage space was tampered with," said Char. "Nothing was taken, but we believe that something may have been added to the solute. It has an off color."

"Are you sure that the door was not simply broken?" asked Red Alert.

"Even if that is the case," said Cassy. "We checked the second container which is found in a different location and it had not been contaminated."

"Did you report this to your mother?" he asked. "She could report it to the Security Director."

"We don't trust any of the adults on the organics' side of the base," said Cassy bluntly. "If it was contaminated on purpose, then most likely an organic would be the culprit since Cybertronians can't fit down that hall. We want to send the container to the lab and see what was put into it. Can you help us?"

Most of their paranoia sprung from what Cally had said about the solute when she heard it was contaminated. She surmised that perhaps someone wanted to get revenge on them for either the Eto incident or for something else entirely. Cally had told them to get it tested and to keep her in the loop.

"If you deliver it to the gardens, then I'll have one of the scientists analyze it for you," he said placing a hand on the railing.

Ceci who was closest leaned against his hand and he could feel her concern flood over to him.

"I'll see if they can produce more solute for you in the meantime," he promised.

"Thank you," the girls chorused.

The girls dropped the solute off in the garden for Hound to collect. They passed by the infirmary on the way back to their room when they heard a loud exclamation come from Mazia, the other infirmary aid. They rushed in to see Mazia and their mother staring at a scan on the vid screen.

"You're two months along already," said Mazia excitedly. "It looks like a boy."

"You're pregnant again?" asked Ceci. "Mother, why didn't you tell us?"

"I only just found out," said her mother. Her voice was calm, but her eyes betrayed the surprise she felt.

"Whose is it?" asked Cassy. "It's Brava, isn't it? Or have you been moonlighting on him?"

"Cassy," said Char in exasperation.

"Yes it's Brava," said her mother confirming her guess.

"I'll kill him," said Cassy storming out.

"Don't worry, she won't," said Ceci grinning.

"Can we tell him or will you?" asked Char. "I'm sure Cassy is headed there right now."

"Don't be too hard on him," said her mother.

Char and Ceci ran to catch up with Cassy. It took some time to locate Brava and they ended up having to don their spacesuits so they could go outside near a maintenance hanger to find him. Wing Saber and Hot Shot were out there as well. The girls cornered Brava and he looked at them curiously through his visor.

"What did I do?" he asked looking at them.

Cassy started pacing back and forth and then she whirled back and pointed at him dramatically. "How are you going to take responsibility?" she demanded.

"What?" he asked clearly confused.

Wing Saber and Hot Shot exchanged glances. They had no clue what was going on.

"Are you going to marry our mother?" asked Ceci.

"You don't have to," said Char. "But we wanted to know."

"What stirred all this up?" asked Brava.

"She's carrying," said Cassy bluntly. "And it's all your fault."

"Carrying what?" asked Brava.

If the girls could have facepalmed, they would have. Even the mechs behind them, understood what they were saying.

"A baby," said Char.

"She's pregnant?" asked Brava. "With a baby?"

"No, she's pregnant with your baby," said Cassy accusingly.

"My baby," Brava said. "Wait, my baby."

Ceci looked up at the mechs behind her. "I think we broke him."

They chuckled.

The realization finally seemed to sink in and Brava dropped the tool he was holding. "Where is she?" he asked panicked.

"In the infirmary as usual," said Ceci.

Brava started to go one way, but then turned back.

"It's that way," said Char pointing.

Brava left in a hurry.

Hot Shot lowered his hand so the girls could climb on. The feelings that echoed through the girls' EM fields were confused. There was anxiety and excitement mixed together.

"It's supposed to be a boy," said Ceci explaining to the two mechs. "She's only two months in, but we can't be certain how long she'll carry. I don't even know what species Brava is."

"Does it usually vary that much for your species?" asked Wing Saber.

"Well, it did for us. We have an older brother who is half human," said Ceci.

"That's cool. I didn't know you had a brother," interjected Hot Shot.

"Mom carried him for nine months like a normal human baby. She carried us for about five months, but our father wasn't human at all. Who knows how long this one will take," said Ceci. "But at least we'll have someone on the outpost that's younger than us."

Wing Saber and Hot Shot received a general comm and Hot Shot responded. He then put the girls back on the ground.

"Red Alert is looking for you," he said. "I'll take you there." He transformed down into his racing altmode and the girls climbed in. He peeled off and arrived at the office in record time. He let the girls out and drove off after saying goodbye.

The girls looked up confused. This office belonged to Optimus Prime not Red Alert and both mechs were waiting there with expectant expressions on their face. Red Alert carefully picked the girls up and placed them on the desk.

"Do you girls have any idea why you're here?" asked Optimus Prime.

"Unless you're offering congratulations, I'm assuming it's about the solute," said Cassy. "We haven't done anything to warrant punishment."

"You are correct," said Optimus nodding to Red Alert.

"Perceptor and I personally tested the solute and determined that the contaminant would have made you very sick," said Red Alert. "We are currently examining the footage, but we wanted to ask if you knew why you were targeted."

"We were part of the reason that Eto left and his father transferred," said Char. "Maybe his lover wanted revenge, but they waited a while if that was the case."

"As far as I know, we haven't offended anyone," said Ceci looking at Cassy for confirmation. "Didn't Cally say," Ceci started and then abruptly realized that she'd messed up. "I mean couldn't it have something to do with politics," she said.

"Who is Cally?" asked Optimus.

"A friend," said Char. "She's not on Cybertron right now."

"Anyway, she told me the last time I talked to her to be careful because even though we're just the children of the crew, we could be a target," said Ceci quickly.

"Why would you be a target?" asked Red Alert.

"There are only two reasons," said Char. "The first is that we're a mixed species. Someone of a pure line might want us gone if we were too friendly with their children. The second is that were on Cybertron. If off-worlders get injured here, wouldn't that reflect badly on Cybertron? That would be a political move, but I don't know who it would benefit."

Optimus considered their words. If what they said turned out to be true, then security would have to be increased and movement for the inhabitants of the outpost would need to be further restricted for the time being. "Red Alert has informed me that the scientists will make you more solute by the end of the week, but I'll need to inform your mother about the contamination," said Optimus.

"Please, can you not," said Cassy wide-eyed. "She's two months pregnant and we don't want any stress on her right now."

"We weren't harmed," said Ceci. "So there is no reason to concern her."

"She has enough stress on her with this pregnancy," said Char pleading. "You don't realize how difficult it is to carry a child of an unknown species."

"We'll be more careful from now on so that nothing happens. We promise," the girls chorused.

Red Alert and Optimus conferred for a moment.

"As you wish," said Optimus. "While I do not believe your mother is as weak as you think, I will defer to your feelings and refrain from telling her about this incident. Anything else that happens she will be immediately informed of."

"The three of you will report to either Hound or myself if you see something suspicious. You also will not attempt to play detective. Is that understood?" asked Red Alert.

"Yes, sir," said the girls.

Just then Hound walked in the door to collect the girls.

Optimus commed Jetfire and updated him on the situation. He then turned to Red Alert. "We might have trouble brewing in the near future and we need to be ready."

Red Alert nodded his head in agreement.

**Ristalia**

Cally had heard about her mother's pregnancy from her sisters. If she was happy, then Cally was happy. She still hadn't told them about Dina being pregnant, but then there was the possibility that they would never see the baby if their father didn't choose to settle somewhere. She was also anxious about the contamination situation. Red Alert had told her sisters that it would have made them sick, but she wondered if sick meant terminal. She didn't like that she didn't know, but she trusted the Cybertronians to protect her sisters. It was kind of hard not to with the fond way her sisters talked about them. Cally was pulled from her thoughts as they landed on Ristalia.

Ristalia was a planet rich in many natural resources, but the majority wasn't valuable to most aliens so it was infrequently visited. It mirrored Earth in a lot of ways except that it was uninhabited by sentient beings. Small creatures survived here and there, but nothing bigger than a small lizard could be found. Originally an organic species had occupied it, but they had all been wiped out in a war between two neighboring species. The planet's history was very sad.

It was raining when they landed, but rain was not a deterrent to the job. Cally pulled a waterproof hood over her head and ventured out. They were on the hunt for an organic insect. It was a spider species that produced silken web much like that of the silk worm back on Earth. They needed to collect a few live specimens for the company. Cally immediately headed to the forest where they were likely to be found. As she stepped past the tree line, she heard an odd sound. She heard it again and this time she recognized it as blaster fire. She put her back to a tree and looked around quickly scanning the area for threats, but didn't see anything. Suddenly an explosion occurred in the direction of the ship and Cally quickly climbed the tree to get a better view. From near the top she could see the ship or what was left of it. Flames shot up from the inside sending dark smoke into the air. There was another ship tethered to the ground a few miles behind theirs. It was much bigger. The ship was a warship and she recognized the design carved into the side as belonging to the Solva. Solva warriors were easily recognizable because they had many thin legs like Earth spiders. Their legs were covered in dark blue armor and the tips could pierce most enemy armor. The tallest of their kind only reached about 3ft, but they could easily take down an opponent much larger. According to Aesop's chip, their weakness was their legs. Immobilize them and they didn't have a chance.

Cally quickly teleported to her supply cave and loaded up on hardening foam pellets. She then teleported back to the forest on Ristalia. She made her way stealthily back toward the ship. She didn't have to reach it to know what had happened to the crew. Three bodies lay 200 yards from the ship. They were mostly burned, but still recognizable. Her body heaved, but Cally forced her solute to stay down and continued on toward the Solva ship resolutely. She needed to know why they were here and she needed to know why her crew had died. The Solva were busy loading containers into their ship. Cally snuck over to a stack of the large containers and looked inside to see some sort of powder. She climbed inside and placed her respirator on as a precaution. She patiently waited as the container was moved and loaded. Several hours passed by and she felt the ship engage.

Cally was lucky as the container she was in was at the top of one of the stacks and they hadn't put any others on top of it. She pushed the top open quietly and peered outside. She was in a dimly lit storage area and there were no guards. She scooped a sample of the powder that she was sitting on and took it with her. She climbed down as quietly as she could and made sure her hood was securely over her hair. The last thing she wanted was to be recognized if she was found both for her and her sisters' safety. She quickly made her way over to the terminal. There was only one terminal in the room, but luckily it was integrated with the rest of the ship. She plugged in her data pad and watched as data streamed through the translation software. What she saw made her step back in horror. The Solva were invading and it wasn't only this galaxy that was in danger.

The door to the room suddenly slid open and a single Solva marched in gun aimed. Cally stumbled back and the shot grazed her arm, but she didn't even feel it. She threw two pellets of hardening foam at the soldier and teleported back behind the supply boxes. The Solva was busy trying to free himself from the ever-expanding hardening foam by using its gun, but it wasn't working. Cally didn't know if the foam would kill him, but she didn't care. She teleported back over to her data pad and decided that it had downloaded enough data. When Solva reinforcements arrived, she was already gone.

**Cybertron**

After discussing it, Brava and their mother told the girls that they had decided to get married. The girls were content that their mother was getting a third chance to be happy. After they asked, Brava had explained that a typical wedding gift for the bride consisted of a hairpiece and a necklace. He told them that he had the metals for it, but not the gemstones. The girls unearthed one of the bags of stones that Cally had sent them. Brava promised to get them cut and to return the unused ones. He said he knew a mech who owed him a favor. The girls had relapsed back into their normal routine when Cally interrupted their calm.

"Get to the command staff," Cally demanded. "Keep this quiet and stay away from all organics especially the Solva. Hurry!"

All three girls turned around and rushed back into the gardens from where they had just come.

"Did you forget something?" asked Hound.

They urgently reached their arms up and Hound knelt to pick them up automatically. He noticed that in the time it had taken them to walk out of the garden their EM field had turned from happy and relaxed to anxious and worried.

"Take us to Optimus Prime or someone in the command staff," demanded Cassy.

"It's an emergency," said Char. "We need to go somewhere private."

Hound immediately assumed that the girls had witnessed something related to the solute incident so he didn't argue and commed the available mechs. He quickly brought the girls to a smaller control station that wasn't used very often. Red Alert, Scattershot and Hot Shot arrived soon after.

"Optimus is currently in a meeting for the next hour so I'll fill him in when he returns," said Red Alert. "What's going on girls?"

"I'll be speaking word for word for a friend," said Cassy. "There was an attack on Ristalia by the Solva that was witnessed by a member of an exploratory crew. The Solva then took boxes of powder with them and departed."

"I have a sample here," said Ceci holding up a clear sample bag.

Red Alert took the sample from her.

"I managed to stowaway on the ship and get into one of their terminals," Cassy continued. "This is the data I found on it."

Ceci held up a data pad and Scattershot accepted it. Suddenly the door to the control room slid open and Perceptor entered. Red Alert handed him the powder and he left without saying a word. Scattershot connected the data pad and the three bots behind him crowded around the screen. Reflected data streamed across Scattershot's visor and all four bots noticeable stiffened.

"What's going on?" asked Cassy. "Are the Solva responsible for what happened here as well?"

Red Alert issued an order over the com-link and Hound put the girls down on the terminal. He quickly left the room followed by Hot Shot much to the girls' confusion.

"She's back again," said Char pulling out her data pad. She suddenly sat down on the control panel. "She's sending me a list. She's checking the places she can get to."

Char continued to type while Ceci read over her shoulder. The mechs paid her no attention until she began reading out loud, "Ristalia ship destroyed, Colony 5 completely destroyed, no survivors, Telmaria base destroyed, no survivors."

Scattershot and Red Alert looked over at the girls.

"That information isn't on this data pad. Where are you getting it from?" Scattershot asked.

Char ignored him and continued to type the information Cally fed her.

Ceci knew she needed to be vague. She was already in trouble for letting Cally's name slip. "Our friend, the one we mentioned before that sends us souvenirs, is sending us telepathic information."

"What about the powder and data pad?" asked Red Alert.

"Personal micro spacebridge," said Cassy quickly. "After all, a ship couldn't reach these destinations this fast. She can only travel to the places she's been before though."

"You say she's a friend, but she may have her own agenda," said Red Alert. "She could have been paid or threatened to tell you these things in order to set up the Solva. How can we trust her word?"

"Trust is earned, not gained," said Ceci sighing.

"That is correct," said Optimus entering the room.

"She says to tell them," said Char not looking up.

"She isn't just our friend," said Ceci. "She's our sister. We aren't triplets. We're quadruplets. After the divorce, father took our sister Calandra and our older brother Elan with him when he left the planet."

"I was supposed to go in her place, but Cally pretended to be me so I could stay with mother," said Char looking up. "Father couldn't tell us apart anyway. We don't talk about her because it will upset mother. She lost two children that day."

"No matter how far apart we are, we can always hear her over the bond," said Cassy tapping her head. "So please, listen to what she has to say."

Optimus nodded his headed and Red Alert brought him up to speed with what they had learned. Scattershot started working with Char to input the data she was recording over the intended targets listed in the stolen data.

"The Solva seem to be waging war in the Selvin galaxy," said Optimus over the com-link so the girls wouldn't hear. "According to the data, they intend to attack the two nearest galaxies as well. Regardless of their intentions, we need to make sure that all our bases and allies' bases are warned. We also need to keep an optic on the ambassadors from Solva here as well. We don't need another incident."

**Delta 594**

Cally had retrieved the extra helmet for her suit from her hideaway before jumping to the next location as her original helmet had burned with the ship. When she arrived at the spaceport, smoldering wreckage surrounded her. She turned to leave when she heard a groan. She teleported to another spot in the port and slid down a pile of debris. Ahead of her through the smoke she could see two Cybertronians. A red and black mech was lying on the ground injured and above him kneeling protectively was a bright yellow mech. The yellow mech was currently shooting at the crumbling wall where it looked like the Solva were trying to break through. Cally pulled out some foam pellets and threw them at the wall. The hardening foam sealed the holes closed for the time being, but she knew it wouldn't hold for long. She now had the mechs' attention, but she didn't attempt to move toward them. She raised her hands to show she was unarmed.

"Did anyone else make it?" she called over to the yellow mech.

He growled at her, but the red mech answered her. "Most beings fled or were shot down, we're the last bot standing," he said. "Or Sunny is."

"Don't call me that," replied the yellow mech.

"Can you move?" Cally asked the red mech. "Is there somewhere you can go to get repaired? A port somewhere or maybe Cybertron?"

"Tiny, if you could get us to Cybertron, I'd kiss you, but it's too far away and we don't have a ship anymore," said the red mech.

"Can I get closer to you?" Cally asked hearing the increased pounding of the Solva on the wall. "I won't try anything." Cally tentatively came closer. She still kept some distance, but she was close enough.

**Cybertron**

"We have wounded incoming," said Cassy sliding off the terminal and Ceci followed her. Scattershot caught them before they could fall and placed them on the floor. Cassy ran across the room to the far corner and Ceci ran to the opposite corner so that the girls sort of formed a triangle.

"Optimus, move out of the way," called Char. "Come over by me."

Optimus had just walked over to Char's side when he heard a thud. Quickly turning around he was surprised to see Sideswipe lying on the floor with Sunstreaker crouched over him.

"Primus," said Sideswipe looking over at the surprised mechs. "Tiny actually did send us to Cybertron."

Red Alert rushed over to tend to their wounds and he managed to get Sideswipe stabilized enough to move him to the med bay.

Char continued writing down the places that Cally was telling her about, while Cassy and Ceci returned to her side.

**Asteroid 86743t5***

Cally landed on an asteroid on the outskirts of the Selvin system. From there she could see the planet Tansaren. Several large Solva vessels were stationed near the planet, but the planet had a visible force field surrounding it. Cally relayed this bit of information and continued on. She noticed that currently except for the edges of the system, the Solva crusade was located only within that one galaxy. She randomly teleported to several spots further out, but found no trace of the Solva.

**Cybertron**

"Cally doesn't have anymore information," said Char putting down the data pad tiredly. "The Solva seem to be concentrated on the Selvin system right now."

The girls had relayed everything Cally had said or sent, but other than knowing that the Solva were attacking, they didn't know what was going on. The mechs were talking over their internal comms and there was a lot of movement, but they didn't know for what purpose. They sat around in silence for a while talking to each other over their bond. The only mech currently still in the control room with them was Scattershot.

"Is everything okay?" asked Cassy in boredom.

"Eh, sort of," said Scattershot. "Don't worry though, Optimus is taking care of the situation."

"Cally is coming here," said Ceci suddenly.

A moment later a figure the same height as the girls in a gray spacesuit and helmet appeared on the console. Scattershot leaned back in surprise.

Cally removed her helmet. "Sorry for the intrusion, but I need to talk to my sisters," she said giving Scattershot an apologetic look. Cally turned to her sisters. "Thanks for all your help," she said and then frowned. "The Solva are attacking the Selvin galaxy and I got caught up in it. You already know that Elan left the crew a while back and joined a bigger ship. I haven't heard from him since, but I've no doubt he's out there somewhere. Thankfully I didn't run across the ship in the Selvin galaxy."

The girls took in that knowledge, but weren't fazed at all. It was to be expected as they had known about Elan for a while and if Cally hadn't come across the ship, then it was probably still intact somewhere.

"I have other news, but I'll need mother to be present so it can wait," she said. "I'll keep you updated on what's happening." Cally turned to Scattershot. "They're probably tired. Will they be safe if I send them to their room?" she asked.

"Sure thing," said Scattershot. In front of him the three girls suddenly vanished.

"I need to talk to someone in charge," said Cally. "I might be able to help further."

"I've already commed the boss," Scattershot replied standing. He offered her a hand. "If you don't mind, he's going to give a briefing and you're permitted to come."

Cally put her helmet back on and carefully stepped onto his hand and sat down. Scattershot could feel her EM field, but it was pulled so tightly around her that he couldn't read anything off her. He carried her down the hall into a meeting room that was filled with mechs. Several other ambassadors appeared on the screens around the room. Scattershot sat down and placed Cally on the table in front of him where she remained sitting.

Optimus made a noise that sounded like he was clearing his throat. "To summarize according to our Intel, the Solva have declared war on the Selvin galaxy. We currently believe that all the planets, the spaceports and the outposts within that galaxy have fallen under Solva control. They are currently attempting to breach the barrier around the planet Tansaren that lies just beyond the Selvin galaxy. After we were alerted to the attack on Ristalia, we issued a port wide warning to anyone near or headed to the Selvin galaxy. We have witness accounts from several survivors that escaped the Selvin galaxy to collaborate this. We believe the indiscriminate killing of sentient beings by the Solva was to prevent word from getting out. The Solva ambassadors here claim to have no knowledge of any movement within the Selvin galaxy, but all their ambassadors have left their posts with the exception of the ones here and the ones at the Meridian. Their every movement is currently being monitored. All of you must remain vigilant and we will continue to gather information on the issue as it progresses."

The screens blinked off and most of the mechs walked out of the room until only three remained. Optimus turned his head toward Cally acknowledging her presence. "My designation is Optimus Prime," he said. "This is my Second in Command Jetfire and my Chief Science Officer Red Alert."

"My name is Calandra," said Cally removing her helmet.

"You look identical to your sisters," said Red Alert.

"I may look like them, but don't treat me like them," said Cally. "I'm not naïve. I've seen most of the Solva's destruction first hand. Add in what I've encountered at some of the spaceports and I can claim experience. I am young, but I can still be useful to you in this situation."

"You've done enough," said Optimus. "Why not let us take things from here."

"Because I'm the only one who can get behind enemy lines without them knowing. The powder they were taking from Ristalia," Cally said. "I scanned it too. Did you figure out what it was?"

"It had very high percentages of organic material present in the powder," said Red Alert.

"The Solva are organic creatures that need to eat especially if they're going into battle," said Cally grimacing. "Where better to get food than from the soil from a planet whose entire population perished."

"That's disgusting," said Jetfire.

"From what I've read, the Solva have a queen that rules, but it's not exactly like a hive mind," said Cally. "Did something change?"

"I recall awhile back that the queen was going to be replaced, but that the new queen decided to retain her as duo rule," said Optimus. "With two queens ruling simultaneously, they may have been planning on expanding from the beginning. From the accounts I heard before, there had historically only been one queen."

"I can't help you with their motivation or strategy, but if you're planning on sending someone in, I'm your best chance of getting them in or out safely," said Cally.

"The kid's got a point. She did send Sunstreaker and Sideswipe here," said Jetfire to Optimus over the com-link. "Even though, I'm not sure how. I'm not detecting any spacebridge technology on her."

"I'm restricted to the places the girls gave you on the list, but with a flyer more options would open up," she said looking pointedly at Jetfire.

"What's your motivation to do this?" asked Red Alert.

"I'll do anything to stop them from spreading outside the Selvin galaxy," said Cally. "My father perished with his partner who was carrying my unborn half sibling. The rest of my family is here, but I also have a brother out there somewhere. They need to be protected and I'm in the unique position to do so."

"I understand," said Optimus standing. "Jetfire reconnaissance with Cally around the edge of the Selvin galaxy. Do not engage."

"Understood," said Jetfire picking Cally up.

"Ah, can you not mention the lost lives to the girls or mother please," said Cally. "I want to be the one to break the news to them."

At Cally's insistence Jetfire transformed in the meeting room while Cally put her helmet back on. She climbed into his cockpit and transported him to the edge of the Selvin galaxy immediately. There they could see the gigantic Solva battleships surrounding Tansaren.

"I'm the fastest flyer on Cybertron, but with your ability, I think you've got me beat," said Jetfire. Jetfire relayed his status to Optimus. He kept his distance from the warships orbiting Tansaren and waited for further orders. Cally then teleported back to base at Optimus' request. She was brought back to retrieve Wing Saber. She teleported him to the same asteroid that Jetfire currently orbited.

"Are we going to take them on?" asked Wing Saber.

"We're on standby until we receive word," said Jetfire.

Optimus once again called Cally back to base.

"There is no need for you to remain with them," said Optimus. "They'll be in a holding pattern for some time. We've connected to your suits comm system and we'll call you if we need your help, but I think there is still something important you need to do."

Cally nodded. She inhaled deeply and released it slowly. "May I see my mother now?" she asked.

"Of course," said Optimus. "I believe she is currently in her room."

Cally told the girls over the bond that she was headed to them and teleported into the middle of their room.

"Mother is right next door," said Ceci getting off her bed.

The four girls went next door, but there was no answer. Cassy did a family emergency override, but the room was empty.

"I don't understand. Everyone on this side except the command staff is supposed to be in their rooms," said Ceci. "Maybe she's with Brava."

The girls headed to Brava's room with Cassy in the lead. She activated the doorbell, but there was no answer. "What is going on?" said Cassy putting her hands on her hips.

"Maybe they're busy," said Char giggling.

"Maybe they aren't here," said Cally. "Is there a way to track them?"

"Niva," called Cassy loudly.

The display on the hallway wall lit up. "Yes, what can I help you with?" asked Niva.

"She's our AI tutor," said Char to Cally through the bond. "Ask a question the right way and you can learn all sorts of information."

"We are studying energy signatures and ways to track them," said Cassy. "What's the location of Adrianna's energy signature so we can know if we're right?"

"Adrianna's energy signature is not detected within the outpost or outbuildings," said Niva. "Did this answer your question?"

"Where is Brava's energy signal?" asked Ceci.

"His energy signature is also not detected within the outpost or outbuildings," replied Niva.

"Let's go to the infirmary," said Char puzzled. "Maybe she'll be there."

The girls headed to the infirmary where they found Mazia unconscious on the floor.

"Her life signals are still present," said Cally scanning her. She activated her com-link and got through to Red Alert.

"Red Alert here, go ahead," he said.

"This is Cally. I'm in the pediatric infirmary and we have a medic down," she said. "Also Adrianna and Brava's energy signatures cannot be detected within the outpost."

"I'm sending a medic your way," responded Red Alert. "I will look into the location of your mother as well."

"Can you get us into Brava's room?" asked Cally. "Mother's room didn't look like it had been disturbed."

"I'll send the Security Director to you shortly," he replied.

The medics arrived and secured Mazia. They shooed the girls away so they went to wait outside Brava's room. They met the Security Director fifteen minutes later. He was a tall human with blond hair and blue eyes. The name on his suit read Jones. He had been the one to replace Eto's father, but none of the girls had happened to meet him since he arrived. He used his security clearance to open Brava's door. The door slid open and the hallway lights illuminated a large black sphere resting on a black square base in the center of the floor. There were wires and red lights flashing on the top. Cally flinched. She had seen one once before. She quickly yanked hard on Jones' arm sending him sprawling behind her and raised her right hand before her. Suddenly there was a blinding flash followed by a deafening roar as the explosive detonated. Cally had activated a little gadget that Aesop had given her. It was a onetime use energy shield that was rumored to be able to withstand even the worst energy blast. The field flared covering her and the people behind her, but the blast pushed her back sending those behind her to the floor or against the wall. That was all the time she needed in order to teleport them all back to the control room she had initially arrived in. Scattershot and Wheeljack were in the room when they suddenly appeared on the console. Jones went sliding back and the girls fell onto the console's surface.

"Primus," said Scattershot. "Talk about making an entrance."

"How did we get here?" asked Jones pulling himself to his feet.

"Teleportation maybe," said Wheeljack looking at the girls with interest.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm grateful," he said. "We tried to enter Brava's room and it was rigged to explode. He was definitely hiding something. I need to get back to headquarters and have them look into this."

"I'll take you," said Wheeljack offering his hand. The two of them left.

"Are you girls all right?" asked Scattershot in concern.

"Only because of this," said Cally showing off the device that was now smoking on her wrist. "Black market emergency energy shield. Unfortunately, it's so powerful that it burns out after only a single use."

"How many banned and illegal items do you have?" asked Red Alert from the doorway.

"This one was given to me," said Cally in her defense. "I don't have any credits with which to buy things like this."

"What happened?" asked Red Alert.

The girls told him of their search for their mother and the incident at the infirmary and Brava's room.

"Ah, it was hidden, but I found record of an ambassador's ship leaving Cybertron when all this commotion started," said Scattershot. "The thing is, the ambassadors that own it are still here."

"So Brava was a criminal," said Cassy. "I knew I didn't trust him."

"And he took Mother with him," said Char in worry.

"Do you think she would go with him voluntarily?" asked Cally. "You did tell me that she was completely infatuated with him."

"No way," chorused the girls.

Red Alert received a messaged over the com-link and activated the vid screen. Jones appeared on the screen.

"We were able to recover a small amount of data from what was left of a data pad in Brava's room," he said. "It seems he was involved in some rather shady enterprises and apparently he's well known in certain underground areas under a different alias. Mazia has confirmed that he came to the infirmary and took Adrianna. Security footage suggests that he is most likely responsible for the missing ambassador's ship as well. We're sending out a wanted alert and we'll let you know if we learn more."

The girls stood still in shock.

"Are you all right?" asked Red Alert looking at the girls.

"Our mother has been kidnapped by an underground criminal who escaped to who knows where," cried Cassy. "Of course we're not all right!"

"Oh no," said Ceci in realization. "We gave him a bag full of gemstones for mother's betrothal gift so now he has money to hide as well."

"You did what?" responded Cally.

"He was supposed to become our new father," said Ceci. "We trusted him."

"What do you think will happen to mother?" asked Char in horror.

"Considering she is carrying his child," said Red Alert trying to soothe the girls at least a little. "I believe he will take care of her. His species is known for deeply caring for their offspring. There was no political or monetary advantage to his relationship with your mother and his sentiments toward her appeared genuine."

"But that still means we might never see her again," said Cassy frowning. "And we'll all end up back with father I guess."

Cally winced and Char noticed it.

"What did you want to tell us and mother before?" asked Char turning to face her. "The whole reason we were looking for her was because you had news. Tell us now."

Cally straightened her back and all expression disappeared from her face. "I'm sorry to report that father and the rest of the crew were killed by the Solva on Ristalia," she said. Her statement provoked an immediate response.

Char gasped and clutched her arms.

"What? How could that happen?" cried Ceci in shock.

"How could you let that happen?" accused Cassy. "Why didn't you just teleport them out of there?"

"I was out scavenging for the company," said Cally. "I wasn't anywhere near them. The first time I knew something was wrong was when I heard the ship blow up. It was too late by then."

"So you were off playing and left them," said Cassy spitefully.

Cally rounded on her. "I understand you're upset over everything that's happened, but I won't stand for your tantrum. What does a girl who has never worked a day in her life know? I've done nothing but work since I left Earth and I never got a single credit for it. Do you think I wouldn't have saved them if I could? And what have you been doing while I was stuck out there. Learning and playing with a whole pile of valuables that you didn't even think to use. Oh, wait, you did give them to a criminal that took our mother away. Just as you didn't know, I didn't know until it was too late! I couldn't save them and I won't repeat myself again!" Cally immediately teleported her sisters back to their room. "Sorry you had to see that," said Cally to the two mechs. "They're emotional right now so I sent them back to their room. I'd join them, but I don't think they want me there right now."

The two mechs stiffened as they got a call over the comm.

"What's going on?" asked Cally.

"The Solva ambassadors at Meridian have damaged the spacebridge located near there. They are holding many of the ambassadors as hostages with a rather large bomb they created from their own ship," said Scattershot.

"The closest I can get to Meridian is the second asteroid field," said Cally.

"Cally, I need you to retrieve Wing Saber," said Optimus over her com-link. "Then take him as close to Meridian as you can and return."

Cally teleported to Wing Saber near the Selvin galaxy and then transported both of them to the second asteroid field. "There was a lone asteroid around here somewhere that we visited, but I don't know if it's closer or farther away from Meridian," she said.

"Only one way to find out," said Wing Saber.

They jumped again and from there they could actually see Meridian.

"This is way closer," said Wing Saber flying toward Meridian. "Aren't you going to return to base?"

"I'm staying," said Cally. "If I can get close to the bomb, I can send it safely elsewhere."

Wing Saber entered the atmosphere and let Cally down on the roof of Meridian's base. He continued to the front of the building and transformed pulling everyone's attention. He had given Cally directions to the location where the ambassadors were being held. She pulled off a vent cover and climbed inside crawling in what she hoped was the right direction. She soon made her way over to a grate that overlooked a huge room. The walls of the room looked like they were made of delicate etched glass. In the center of the room was the bomb surrounded by the captured ambassadors. The seven Solva that held them captive were strategically placed around the room weapons drawn.

Cally didn't have much of a plan other than to remove the bomb so she opened the central vent and simply fell toward the ground. Before she landed on the bomb, she teleported herself back up to the vent and sent the bomb to one of the asteroids within the Selvin galaxy. Cally then kicked the vent hard causing the Solva to look up and teleported herself to the ground. She quickly teleported the nearby Solva onto the planet Ristalia. She freed the ambassadors from their bonds, told them to get to safety and then teleported back to the roof.

Outside, Wing Saber was returning fire against the four remaining Solva. Cally snuck up behind them and transported them to Ristalia as well. "Is that all of them?" she sent through the com-link. "I sent the bomb to the Selvin galaxy and the Solva to Ristalia."

"I bet that was a surprise for them," said Wing Saber. "The security feed from inside indicates that there are no more Solva here. Let's head back to Cybertron."

Cally immediately teleported them back.

**Selvin Galaxy**

Jetfire had seen the small flash that emanated from within the Selvin galaxy. The warships must have seen it too for one of them broke away from Tansaren and headed further in to investigate. Jetfire updated Optimus.

**Cybertron**

Brava had compromised some of the security systems while making his escape so the security team was manually checking the living quarters room by room. In light of events, they had issued a call for all beings to gather in either one of the meeting rooms or the garden to expedite their search. The girls went to the garden with most of the rest of the crew while the ambassadors mostly gathered in the meeting rooms. The Solva delegation consisting of five members had surprisingly decided to come to the gardens. They garnered a lot of attention when they walked in, but they kept to themselves in one corner of the room.

Hound was the only mech in the gardens at the moment and most of the children gathered around him. Many of them didn't seem to understand the danger they were potentially in. Cassy, Char and Ceci were bunched together in a tight group sitting on the floor trying to comfort one another. He didn't need to be in contact with them to register that their EM field was broadcasting hurt and sadness. He felt sympathy for them, but he couldn't comfort them now as he had a job to do. Hound kept his optics trained on the Solva. It had been relatively easy at first, but now they had split up supposedly under the premise of admiring the domes in the garden. Several of the other crewmembers were also keeping an optic on them. One of them suddenly sent over the comm, "What happened to their leg armor?" The Solva were indeed without their dark blue leg armor and their long spindly spider legs could be seen. Hound quickly scanned the garden. In the corner where they had originally congregated he saw something that made his spark flicker in fear. Every sensor he had was screaming at him that it was a bomb. Hound put out the alert and the crew started to draw those around away from the area, but they soon found all the exits blocked by the now armed Solva. The main Solva ambassador had climbed on top of one of the domes drawing everyone's attention.

"If any of you try to leave, we will detonate our bomb," he said in triumph. "It is strong enough to eliminate half this base so accept your fate. You are now hostages of the Solva. If you value your lives or those of your fellow beings, do not resist."

"You'll gain nothing by doing this," said a large organic green alien from the security crew.

A blaster went off and the alien turned into a pile of green liquid. Several beings screamed and most the children turned away into the nearest adult. Hound had pulled his gun from subspace in reaction to the shot, but the Solva closest to him held Ceci up by the scruff of her suit.

"Don't try anything Cybertronian or her demise is on you," said the Solva.

Cassy and Char were standing right below Hound in stunned disbelief at what was happening. Suddenly the suit Ceci was wearing changed from tan to gray. Hound registered that the girls beneath him had disappeared as well. The Solva that was now holding Cally suddenly vanished. Hound nodded his head in the direction of the bomb and Cally ran over disappearing with it. Hound sent the signal to the other armed security officers. Hot Shot and Wing Saber burst through the door and a firefight broke out. Cally repeatedly returned to the garden sending the cowering hostages out safely into the hall. Some of the Solva had already been shot down, but she still transferred their bodies to Ristalia. Hound had taken a good hit and his right arm was sparking. Hot Shot was also on the ground recovering from a leg shot. Red Alert suddenly entered taking stock of the situation. Other than some minor injuries, there had only been that first initial fatality to the crew. Those who were injured were quickly taken to the med bay.

"Your sisters?" questioned Hound as he walked past Cally as he headed toward the med bay.

"Safe in their rooms," said Cally smiling sadly. "I made sure to check. I'm glad they'll still call for me even when their mad at me or things could have ended differently."

**Selvin Galaxy**

Jetfire watched as a second ship broke away from Tansaren when another larger flash emanated from a different point in the galaxy. They didn't leave to investigate, but their attention had obviously been turned away from the planet. Tansaren's barrier was still holding, but Jetfire knew it would only be a matter of time. Jetfire contacted Optimus. "I have an idea," he said. "But it will only work with the help of the kid."

**Cybertron**

After receiving the comm, Red Alert scooped up Cally and headed to Optimus' location.

Optimus turned expectantly when they entered his office. "Jetfire wants to pull the Solva ships away from Tansaren by distracting them internally," said Optimus. "Cally, I want you and Red Alert to rendezvous with Jetfire and then make the jump to several locations in the Selvin galaxy. This will hopefully cause a distraction that will force their attention away from Tansaren. It's unlikely the Solva would want to leave their rear unguarded."

Cally nodded her head in understanding. She teleported Red Alert and herself to Jetfire's position.

**Selvin Galaxy**

"Are you ready for this?" asked Jetfire transforming.

Both mechs pulled their cannons from subspace and looked at Cally expectantly. She transported all three of them to one of the asteroids near where she had sent one of the bombs. Small pieces of asteroid and debris littered the area from the earlier explosion. There was a Solva ship nearby and the mechs opened fire on it drawing its attention.

Cally then transported them to another asteroid. There were no Solva here, but large amounts of rock littered the space around it. Cally pulled five hardening foam pellets from her stash and asked the mechs to throw them.

"What'd we do that for?" asked Jetfire as he watched the free flying rock start to clump together.

"A small asteroid field just suddenly became a much bigger mass," said Cally over the com-link. "We are trying to draw their attention after all."

They kept jumping from spot to spot landing everywhere Cally had previously been. On the occasions where they encountered the enemy, they would start a battle, but would quickly leave soon after leaving their enemy confused. There was nothing else the Solva could think other than that they were being attacked in their own galaxy.

The last place they landed was Ristalia. They landed at the edge of a thick forest.

"To think this is where we came to look for spiders," said Cally sadly. "It was the beginning of everything."

They briefly encountered several of the Solva that Cally had sent here and they exchanged gunfire. Much to Cally's chagrin, Jetfire took to the skies to take a shot at the warship that had arrived. This left her clinging to Red Alert's shoulder as he ran through the trees avoiding the Solva that were excellent at climbing. They broke into a clearing and Jetfire swooped down. Cally immediately teleported them back to the asteroid outside the Selvin system.

"It worked," said Red Alert scanning Tansaren. "All the Solva warships have retreated." Their actions had caused the Solva to retreat in order to solidify their own defenses.

"Of course," said Jetfire. "Kid, take us back to base. Optimus' office if you don't mind."

**Cybertron**

Cally teleported them all to Optimus' office.

"Good job team," said Optimus.

"What's the status on Tansaren?" asked Jetfire.

"The defenses are still holding and we promised to set up patrols, but I'm afraid the Tansaren ambassadors want their planet moved."

"What?" said Jetfire.

"Is that even possible?" asked Red Alert.

"It's not the first time it was done. Apparently in the past, they had a way, but a key component of that machine was lost and hasn't been rebuilt yet," said Optimus. "They are requesting that the Galactic Alliance protect their planet until they are able to do so."

"If they fail to build the part," said Red Alert. "The Alliance members could be conscripted for vorns. We don't currently have a spacebridge big enough for it, but perhaps if I get Wheeljack and the others working on it, something could be managed."

"Where are they planning to move it?" asked Jetfire.

"They want to move it to the outer rim of the Walentonso galaxy," said Optimus. "There has been no opposition to it."

Jetfire glanced at Cally where she was sitting on Red Alert's shoulder. "Can you move something that big?" he asked her.

Startled out of her thoughts, Cally looked up to see all three of the mechs looking at her. "I've never moved anything bigger than a Cybertronian," she said. "I can try, but won't the gravitational pull be a problem?"

"No, the shield around their planet can nullify the outside gravitational fields while maintaining the internal ones," said Red Alert.

"I'll need you to take my sisters to the location in Walentonso," said Cally. "I've never been there and I'll need something to teleport to. I suggest you get someone they like to ask them for help. We aren't on speaking terms at the moment."

"I'll come with you to Tansaren," said Jetfire taking her from Red Alert. They teleported back to the asteroid on the edge of the Selvin galaxy.

Hound was the one they sent to talk with the girls. They clung to him additionally saddened that the Solva had injured him. When he mentioned that Optimus needed their help to save many lives, they readily agreed. After suiting up, they met up with Wing Saber, Hot Shot and Scattershot. The three mechs transformed into their altmodes and they each took one of them through the spacebridge into the Walentonso galaxy. The three mechs moved far enough apart so that a planet could fit between them. Scattershot directed them until they formed a triangle.

"This involves Cally, doesn't it?" asked Char through her com-link from where she sat on Scattershot's shoulder.

"Ah yea," said Scattershot.

"It's okay," Char reassured him. "She saved us and even if we're really upset about what happened, it's not like we would ever abandon her. She's our sister after all."

**Tansaren**

Jetfire had gotten permission to land on Tansaren. He landed on the ground and let Cally out of the cockpit. She immediately knelt on the ground concentrating hands pressed to the soil.

"Can you feel your sisters?" asked Jetfire.

Cally nodded her head. The bonds were fully open and she was getting more than their location. Unsuppressed emotions were flooding the bond. All her sisters were emotionally distressed and Cally could understand that with all they'd been through recently. She would have been trying to reassure and comfort them if she wasn't using every ounce of her concentration to feel the entirety of a planet. She pushed her own EM field out as far as it would go and then pushed it farther. Jetfire went from feeling no EM field to feeling Cally's engulf him suddenly. It was so strong that he could also feel the other three connected to her. He marveled at how she could be connected to others who were so far away. Cally raised her arms over her head and Jetfire could see that they were shaking. Cally could feel the faint life signals of every life on this planet, but she continued to push her field until she felt the crackling of the energy field that surrounded the entire planet. Locked on, she pushed her sisters' location deeper and deeper into her mind until she instinctively shifted and everything shifted with her.

**Walentonso**

The girls and the mechs where waiting patiently for anything to happen. Cally had promised to try, but it was rather unrealistic to think that she could move a whole planet. Suddenly between them, a planet appeared sending them reeling back from the gravitational spin.

"Well, I'll be," said Scattershot.

"Primus," said Hot Shot.

Suddenly all three girls curled up letting out a keening noise over the com-link.

"What's wrong?" asked Scattershot in concern.

"Cally," said Char whimpering. "She's gone."

Down on the planet, Jetfire received the call that the move was successful, but he was more preoccupied with the limp girl on the ground. He carefully scooped up the unmoving form of Cally and scanned her. His scans indicated she had life signals, but she wouldn't respond to him. He transformed around her and took off flying out of Tansaren's atmosphere. He caught up with the other mechs following them as they went through the spacebridge back to Cybertron.

**Cybertron**

Jetfire rushed into the med bay clutching the limp body of Cally in his hands. Red Alert met him at the door and they carefully lay her down on one of the empty medical berths.

"What is it now?" said Ratchet leaving his office. "You already stuck me with these pit-spawned troublemakers."

"Hey, not nice Ratchet," said Sideswipe from where he lay. His brother who was sitting by his side snickered.

Ratchet looked at the figure on his medical berth as Red Alert unlatched her helmet. "Why bring her here? I've limited knowledge on organics," he said.

"She's hardly organic," said Red Alert. "I had Perceptor send all the relevant information he discovered in his studies as well as transferred her sister's medical files. The normal medics don't know have a clue about how to handle her and the pediatric medics are either missing or injured."

Ratchet moved over and scanned her. He then accessed and analyzed all the data that had been sent to him. He promptly cut open the left sleeve on her space suit exposing her arm. There was a patch of shinier skin that stood out from the rest of her skin.

"Interesting," said Ratchet. "She received a burn here, but the heat merely fused the prominent metals and minerals in her skin to form a flexible metallic barrier. It doesn't even need to be treated," he said running a digit delicately over the patch on her arm.

"What's her condition?" asked Red Alert.

"As far as I can tell, she's in a form of stasis," said Ratchet. "I'll need any nutrients that she requires and I'll monitor her condition, but as far as I can tell, she should wake on her own."

Jetfire and Red Alert left to update Optimus and retrieve supplies for Cally. There was still much that had to be done.

Fifteen minutes later Hound walked in carrying three other small beings.

"I thought I just released you," said Ratchet turning. "Don't tell me you're back already."

"I'm desperate," said Hound looking at his charges. "I can't get these three to settle down. They can't feel their sister and despite me reassuring them, they've been inconsolable. Do you have a sedative or something?"

Ratchet looked at the three identical sisters in Hound's hands. All three were making soft keening noises. He reached out to touch one of them, but recoiled. "That's quite an EM field they have," he said scanning them. "The other one isn't radiating one at all. To them even if we tell them differently, it must instinctively feel like their bond has been cut off. I'm surprised you haven't been overwhelmed by the emotions they're projecting."

"It isn't easy," said Hound. "I think Cally was the last support structure they had and now it's gone."

Ratchet's optics looked over at the twins who had started to argue with each other. "I may have found a temporary solution." He took Cassy from Hound and walked over and placed her on Sideswipe's chassis.

"What the," said Sideswipe immediately picking up on Cassy's EM field. "Ratchet, what are doing?"

"See that femme over there," said Ratchet pointing to the prone figure of Cally. "She's the one who saved you and your brother's aft."

"So that's Tiny," said Sideswipe.

"She's also the sister of these three. They're identical quadruplets and right now her bond which is similar to your twin bond has gone silent," said Ratchet. "You probably understand what I'm saying. You owe her so take care of her sisters. It's not like you've got anything else to do while you recover." Ratchet took Ceci and handed her over to Sunstreaker. "She's not organic so she won't get oils on your paint," he told Sunstreaker before he could protest. "They're only eight years old so be careful with them."

"Oh, they're only sparklings," said Sideswipe. "The way Tiny talked made her seem much older."

Hound remained in the med bay with the others not sure that he should separate the girls any further. With only one to care for, Hound found it was easier to influence Char's EM field and it wasn't very long before she stopped keening and slipped into recharge. Sunstreaker had nearly the same result as Hound, but Sideswipe found dealing with Cassy harder. She was the most stubborn of the three and she fought off sleep with everything she had. Sideswipe continued to talk to her prattling on about all sorts of things that he'd done and finally she was defeated falling into deep sleep. Their EM fields settled peacefully giving the mechs much needed relief.

Ratchet made sure the girls got their daily solute when they finally woke up the next day. They were still somewhat disorientated by everything that had happened, but they had greater control over their EM fields and it wasn't broadcasting as much. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves because occasionally one of their expressions would change without warning. It was amusing to watch the twins with them. Ratchet watched Cybertron's best frontline warriors softly croon at the girls. The twins seemed to understand the importance of staying in contact with them. Even Sunstreaker never for a moment let Ceci go, she was always clutched tightly to his chest in one hand while he polished his armor with his free hand. Whether she was willing or not, Sideswipe had a captive audience in Cassy so to keep himself occupied he told her story after story. Hound had it the easiest with Char. He carefully stroked her head while she lay motionlessly against his chest.

Three days had passed in much the same manner when suddenly all three girls leaned back simultaneously and inhaled deeply with their eyes closed. All the tension seemed to leave their bodies and they went limp against their guardians.

"Ratchet," called Hound in worry.

Ratchet came over and scanned Char. Her eyes were silver slits as she lay limply against Hound.

"Ratchet," said Sunstreaker.

Ratchet glanced over at Sunstreaker and he tilted his head indicating the patient across the room. Ratchet went over to Cally to see that she had shifted. Her eyes opened briefly and then reclosed.

"They're all right Hound," said Ratchet turning back. "The tension left them because their sister is starting to wake up. They can probably feel the bond again. Just in time too," he added looking at Sideswipe's stats. "You're good to go and I don't want to see you in here again for a long time." Ratchet collected the girls from the twins and handed them back to Hound. He shouldn't have a problem with them now.

On his way out Sideswipe stopped and peered down at Cally and her eyes cracked open for a moment. "Hey Tiny," said Sideswipe smiling.

Sunstreaker reached over and ran a finger gently down her hair and she reclosed her eyes. The twins headed out of the med bay and Hound also left with the girls to go to the gardens after Ratchet recommended that being in a more familiar place might help them.

Ratchet came over and gently picked up Cally. She'd been out for three days and he needed to get some solute into her. She was responsive enough to slowly take the solute, but her EM field while now detectable was pulled so close to her that Ratchet couldn't read it. He stroked her back comfortingly for a while before placing her back on the berth. He sent a comm to Optimus about her condition, but it was Red Alert who showed up to check on her. With Red Alert there, Ratchet left the med bay to attend to some errands.

Red Alert was sitting next to her berth reviewing a data pad when he heard a soft keening noise. It was coming from Cally and she was finally fully awake. She was curled up facing away from him and keening in short bursts. She was grieving Red Alert realized. Hound had contacted him in a panic three days ago when the girls had first broken down with him about Cally's bond being blocked. The girls didn't leak fluids from their optics like the organics instead they took in and released air faster than they required it and they keened in varying loudness and duration. Cally's keening had caught him off guard because she had seemed so logical and unaffected during the whole Solva invasion. It was almost as if she had shut off her emotional circuits. Before, none of the mechs who had been in contact with her could pick up anything from her EM field. Unlike her sisters, she seemed to have flawless control over it, but right now it was radiating sadness and he wasn't even in direct contact with her. Though he knew that there wasn't much he could do but let her grieve, he reached over to her berth and picked her up blanket and all. She didn't resist as he cradled her against his chest. He pushed comfort through his field and the keening slowly came to a stop.

When Cally had woken up, the first thing she felt was exhaustion, pure full body exhaustion. Never before had she felt so tired and yet her mind replayed the events of the last few days over and over until the emotional dam broke. She wasn't even aware she was keening as she grieved for her father, Dina, the baby and the fate of her mother. With the babies, she hadn't even been aware that she'd been looking forward to their births until now. Her father and Dina weren't her favorite beings, but she had not wished them harm. If she had, she wouldn't have bothered to help them with their work. She had come to rely on the crew if only as constant companions and now that was gone. Her sisters were upset and angry and she had doubts that they would accept her presence back so soon. She could at least feel them through the bond, but she still felt so alone. When Red Alert picked her up, Cally didn't bother to move. The hand that held her and the metal of his chest seemed warm to the touch. She could feel waves of comfort streaming from the mech. It was a soothing touch that Cally had been denied these last two years. She turned trying to increase the contact between them scared that at any moment he would put her down.

Cally's EM field flared with need and Red Alert looked down to see Cally gripping the seams in his armor tighter. It was obvious that this little one hadn't been cared for properly in a long time. He took a seat on a nearby berth and then ran a comforting finger along her back over and over.

Optimus walked into the med bay to see Red Alert lying on one of the medical berths with Cally cradled on his chest. Red Alert's visor flashed in warning, as he got closer.

"So she woke up," said Optimus over the com-link not wanting to disturb her.

"About an hour ago," replied Red Alert over the com-link. "She finally broke down and grieved, the poor sparkling. The way she was clinging to me makes me think that there was no one there to care for her."

"There are a lot of beings out there that owe her their lives, but I don't think it's safe for her to let them know about it," said Optimus. "I'm working on a way to keep them here for their safety. Keep me updated on her progress."

Ratchet came back into the med bay to see Red Alert cradling Cally on his chassis. She was sleeping again and Red Alert was in recharge as well. He came over and ran a scan, but everything seemed okay. He placed the new uniform he'd procured for Cally on the next berth.

Cally woke only moments before Red Alert came out of recharge. He glanced down at her to see her looking up.

"Sorry about clinging to you earlier," said Cally looking down embarrassed. "Mother was always affectionate, but father was really cold. With your EM fields, you're on another level than even mother. No wonder the girls love you guys."

Red Alert put a finger under her chin and lifted her head slightly. "It was not a problem. Come to me anytime you need me. You may not be as childish as your sisters, but you are still a child. It's okay to act like one now and again."

Cally smiled up at him. "Thanks," she said shyly.

Ratchet came over and removed his patient from Red Alert's chassis. He helped her bathe much to her embarrassment and put her new tan suit on. She managed to take her solute on her own today.

"Since she's wearing the same color now, you won't be able to tell any of them apart," said Ratchet to Red Alert.

Cally giggled.

"We'll be taking our leave," said Red Alert picking up Cally.

Suddenly the med bay doors swung open and a soot covered Wheeljack was brought in supported by two mechs. Red Alert went around them and left even as they heard Ratchet yell. "Wheeljack, what did you do now!"

"Optimus wishes to see you, but I believe we should stop by and see your sisters first," said Red Alert.

"Okay," said Cally softly.

Red Alert took her to the gardens where they found her sisters with Hound, but they were all fast asleep in his arms.

"You must be Hound," said Cally. "Sorry if they caused you any trouble."

"It was no trouble at all," replied Hound smiling.

Cally smiled in return. "They've been coddled too much by you lot, but I guess I'm guilty of the same."

The next stop was to Optimus' office. Optimus greeted her and inquired about her health.

"I'll survive," said Cally and then she frowned. "I think I should leave," she said. "My presence here because of my ability puts my sisters in danger. Their ability is still limited so they can't be used in the same manner."

"What if we offered you protection?" said Optimus.

"I don't wish to bring you anymore trouble," said Cally. "With mother and father gone, we'd only be a burden though I suppose I could bargain with some of the supplies that I have."

"You have hardly brought us trouble," said Optimus reassuringly. "It was not your fault that the Solva attacked. You have done nothing but help and many beings survived by you bringing the information you had to us."

"You are not a burden," added Red Alert. "The ties that bind you to your parent's companies have been severed. We will have to move you out of the outpost, but we will gladly take you in."

"I would like to assign a guardian to you and your sisters for the time being while we try to find your mother," said Optimus.

"My brother is also old enough to take guardianship over us," said Cally. "Though he took a ship off to who knows where."

"We will look for him as well," said Optimus. "In the meantime, Red Alert, Hound, Scattershot and Hot Shot will be your guardians. One of the four will be available to you at all times."

Cally looked up at her new guardian to see him gazing down at her. She could feel a sense of contentment from him over his EM field.

"All right," said Cally. "Let's give it a try."

"Before Red Alert takes you to your new accommodations, I'd like to properly thank you for your help with the Solva situation," said Optimus formally. "Without your actions, the Solva would already be spreading to the next galaxy. Currently all the surrounding species are now aware of the situation so they can prepare. Even with all that you lost, you fought with us to stand against an enemy that could have devastated the surrounding galaxies. I thank you on behalf of the Galactic Alliance many of whom will never know of your involvement."

Cally had no idea what to say to that so she simply nodded her head in acceptance. Cradling her closer to his chest, Red Alert left the office and headed out of the outpost once Cally secured her helmet. Cally looked around with some excitement at the Cybertron that they were passing through on the way to her new home.


	2. Vertical Shift

**Vertical Shift**

**Disclaimer**: This is fanfiction and I don't own the rights to any Transformers characters or storylines found within. Author's Note: Loosely based on Transformers Cybertron characters.

Sequel to **Lateral Shift**.

**Cybertron**

It had taken Cassie, Char, Ceci and Cally awhile to adjust to living with only Cybertronians. Cassie, Char and Ceci had to make a smaller adjustment than Cally as they were still on the same planet just not at the outpost anymore. They consistently saw more of the Cybertronians, but since they were no longer allowed at the outpost for their safety, they weren't able to interact with the other children at the outpost. There were exceptions of course. Hound had managed to bring Ran to visit a few times with her parent's permission and Dart and the mini-con Kickback were also easier to meet with since they were often roaming the areas outside of the outpost. Their Cybertronian guardians tended to dissuade them from hanging out with those two because while Kickback could feasibly protect Dart if something were to happen, putting four additional charges with him at the same time was risky. Otherwise the girls were still on track with their learning programs and they could easily access the library and their virtual teacher Niva at their new home. Hound even began to build a smaller version of the gardens next door when the girls expressed that they missed the gardens at the outpost.

Cally had more of an adjustment to make because she was used to moving from place to place. Staying in one spot for a long time was now unnatural to her. At this point she couldn't even count the number of times she'd been scolded by one of the guardians for teleporting somewhere without giving it a second thought. She was aware they mostly trusted her not to run off, but she never teleported anywhere that was in public view so she wasn't quite sure what the issue was. Also, the first several times hadn't been her fault. Hound had come home that first day and had immediately scooped her up from behind as he was used to doing with the other girls. He hadn't realized that it was Cally since they were all identical. She had immediately teleported away from him in a panic. He had immediately apologized and then passed on the knowledge to the other guardians that she was jumpy about the new situation. She wasn't jumpy. It was more like routine paranoia about beings or things attacking her if she wasn't careful. This was a remnant of her previous lifestyle that caused her to automatically react to sudden events despite the trust she put in her guardians. After that, her guardians started identifying themselves and offering their hands instead of automatically picking the girls up. Cally also hadn't had a learning program on the ship. Everything she learned was either by experience or from one of the data pads on the ship. So she was essentially put back on the level her sisters had started on two years ago. This made her feel like her sisters had left her behind despite her more practical skills. She dutifully spent several extra hours a day immersed in her studies so that she could start to catch up to them.

**Cybertron**

"Cally are you feeling all right?" asked Red Alert looking at his charge in concern.

"I'm okay," said Cally straightening. She had been slumped leaning against the side of the large Cybertronian sofa.

"You do not appear as energetic as your sisters," said Red Alert scanning her. "Perhaps we should go see Ratchet."

"No, I'm fine," said Cally quickly. "I simply did not get much recharge. I stayed up late studying."

"There is no need to push yourself so hard," said Red Alert. "Everyone learns at their own pace."

Cally merely frowned at his reassurance. Being behind in her studies was a sore spot. It couldn't be helped since for two years she hadn't had the opportunity to learn like her sisters, however it was also a source of ammunition her sisters could use to irritate her with when they got into one of their rare fights.

"I'll let this go for now," said Red Alert venting. "Since the annual checkup will be coming up soon anyway."

Cally just blinked at him. She then turned toward her sisters. "Did you girls always get checkups?" she sent over the bond.

"Of course," responded Char out loud. "They were with the pediatric medics at the outpost at the time. It was mostly height, weight and basic scans."

"Ratchet checked on me when I first arrived," said Cally. "Since I don't feel unwell and I'm not damaged, why do I have to go back again?" she asked looking up at Red Alert in confusion.

"Ratchet likes to monitor his patients so he can determine if something wrong is developing or if a part is wearing out," said Red Alert. "He's very proactive about it."

"I'll pass," said Cally. "I don't need it and it will save him time. I never got checked out when I was on the ship and I'm still fine."

"Be that as it may," said Red Alert. "You're still going for the checkup."

Cally gave him a look of disbelief.

"Don't make me involve Optimus," said Red Alert warningly his visor flashing. "Though facing Optimus would be easier than facing Ratchet if you make him mad."

Cally sighed irritably. "Fine," she said giving in.

**Cybertron**

Hound, Red Alert, Scattershot and Hotshot were their guardians and so the girls trusted them implicitly, however they hadn't yet been warned to be cautious around other Cybertronians. If they had told the girls this, they would have assumed that it meant don't get stepped on. Even Cally didn't comprehend the dangers here since she could simply teleport away. The girls were now pretty well known among the Cybertronians because many of their guardians and other friends would often talk of them. Four non-organic identical female quadruplets of a different species were an oddity that stood out amongst the mechanical beings. So far, their teleportation ability was being successfully kept under wraps under orders from Optimus Prime, so the mechs that came to see them were merely there to sate their curiosity. Most of the time, their guardians were fine with the visits and the girls got to meet a new mech if even briefly, but sometimes the guardians had to fend off a few that showed up when the girls were recharging. A few idiots even showed up overcharged and Hot Shot was forced to make them leave with his fists. None of the guardians wanted bad influences around the girls and they routinely updated each other on the welfare and happenings around their charges.

**Holo 178RH**

Holo's spaceport could only be described as dirty as the dust from the asteroid that held it constantly invaded through any open door. Cally peeked over at Sunstreaker from where she was concealed in a satchel that hung across Sideswipe's chassis. She was surprised he was focused enough to not be complaining about the dust. Sunstreaker hated being dirty and Cally could already see the layer of dust that clung to his armor making it a duller yellow. She herself was without her helmet, as its absence would have alerted her guardians to the fact that she was gone, but she was still prepared and had a dust mask secured over her face to protect her intakes. When the twins had heard that she'd been here before during one of their visits, they had eagerly drawn her into their plan. Holo wasn't the most enticing of ports, but based on the ports that she had visited, it was about average. She quietly observed from her hiding place as beings of all sizes tall and small passed by on their way to conclude their own business.

Sideswipe suddenly stopped at a tall door and Sunstreaker pulled it open. Sideswipe entered first cradling his satchel and its hidden occupant protectively with one hand. They moved quickly through a large room past some very noisy beings. Cally could make out the smell of ethanol among the fumes in the room. They were definitely in a bar. They continued past the bar into a large back room. There were several tables set up and several beings were playing cards there, but the mechs bypassed them as well to open the door on the far wall. A large warehouse was located behind it.

"Myrin," called Sideswipe raising an arm in greeting.

Myrin was a dark green being who wore a deep blue suit with bright silver linings. Small green triangular spikes covered most of his head and they twitched at the sound of his name. "Sideswipe," he said in reply. "What are you here for?"

"We're here to collect," said Sideswipe. "I do believe you owe us a shuttle."

"What did you do with the one you had?" asked Myrin his three optics narrowing.

"The Solva happened," said Sideswipe. "They wiped out more than just ours. We were being careful this time I swear. Losing that first ship was a fluke."

Cally idly wondered what the twins had done to lose the first ship.

"Fine," said Myrin shifting his head toward another door. "It's out back." He turned slowly and ambled to the door.

Sunstreaker stepped in right behind him leaving Sideswipe to follow behind. It was a good move because when Sunstreaker stepped through the door, he was attacked from the side by a tall organic with lethal looking black claws. He blocked the incoming blow with his right arm and punched with his left sending the being flying back and allowing Sideswipe to enter as well.

"Do you want out of here?" asked Cally quickly.

Sideswipe shook his head no. Blades suddenly extended from his wrists and he turned to face his opponents. There were only five not counting Myrin and the twins made quick work of them while Myrin stood and watched complacently. One of the attackers landed a blow on Sideswipe and succeeded in cutting the satchel's cord. Cally dropped to the floor landing on her feet. She quickly extricated herself from the satchel when she was suddenly grabbed by her hair and yanked back. The lone surviving attacker was holding her in front of him as a shield dangling her by her hair. He pressed his blade close to her body and both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe released a threatening snarl in response. While it wasn't in danger of coming out of her head, it was still uncomfortable to be dangled by her hair. Cally knew she needed to escape quickly, but she didn't want to teleport in front of everyone in case there were cameras so instead she quickly summoned one of the weapons from her personal stash. It was a serrated blade sharp enough to puncture armor if enough force was used. Before her captor could react, she swung the blade severing the hair she was held by and plummeted to the floor. Sunstreaker moved quickly dispatching the being while Sideswipe scooped Cally from the floor and cradled her to his chassis.

"I wasn't aware you had a, whatever that is," said Myrin bluntly looking at Cally curiously.

"Who were they?" snarled Sunstreaker brutally kicking one of the offlined beings.

"Local gang that moved in and felt that my operation fell under their jurisdiction," said Myrin. "Thanks for clearing that up for me."

"You've got to stop using us to clean up your messes," said Sideswipe frowning.

Myrin shrugged nonchalantly. "Now you said something about a ship."

The small shuttle Myrin had for them was a decrepit piece of slag, but all the important systems seemed to be working so the twins were fine with taking it. It would take some work, but they could fix it up. They were desperately in need of a ship since the last one was blown up and they didn't want to be stranded on Cybertron forever. Cally transported the ship to an empty hanger once they made sure the coast was clear. As soon as they were safely on Cybertron with the ship, the twins turned to her.

"Are you all right?" asked Sideswipe gingerly touching the shorn ends of some of her hair. "Do we need to take you to Ratchet?"

"It doesn't hurt," said Cally. "While it was mildly uncomfortable to be dangled by it, cutting my hair doesn't hurt."

"We didn't know that was going to happen," said Sunstreaker. "Otherwise we wouldn't have taken you with."

"I've seen a lot worse than that," said Cally. "Don't forget I was with scavengers for two years."

The twins rumbled unhappily in response.

"I need to go to Earth to get this cut more appropriately," said Cally holding a few strands in front of her face. "If I leave it, everyone will know that something happened." She paused. "I don't have any credits though. Can I use your card?"

Sideswipe quickly handed her his card and she teleported herself to Earth and used the card to get a proper haircut. Her once long black hair now ended at her chin. She then teleported back and returned to Cybertron where the twins were still looking over the ship. Considering what had happened, she knew they would need a cohesive cover story in case her guardians asked about her hair. She wandered over to Sideswipe and he picked her up gently fingering her short locks. Cally passed his card back to him.

"How about we were never at Holo," said Cally looking at the mechs. "You can make up where you got the ship from on your own. What happened was that we went to Earth so I could show you where I used to live. I took you there automatically without a second thought. While I was there, a boy threw gum in my hair and I cut it in order to get it out."

"You don't need to take all the responsibility," said Sideswipe frowning.

"It's better this way," said Cally. "My guardians will be more lenient on me than you. I'll probably only get lectured and I'm used to that. Okay?"

"All right," said Sideswipe reluctantly. "We owe you one."

Cally teleported back to her home, while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shared a knowing look.

"We need to be more careful with her," said Sunstreaker over the bond. "We'd have to deal with Optimus plus four angry mechs if she got hurt."

"I'd feel bad if she got hurt because of us too," replied Sideswipe. "I almost had a spark attack when she got grabbed. We should visit the four of them more often whenever were back on Cybertron."

Sunstreaker nodded his head in agreement. "The ship isn't as bad as it looks," he said eyeing the shuttle. "Most the damage is cosmetic."

"We'll have it in good shape soon," agreed Sideswipe.

"Let's head to the nearest wash racks," said Sunstreaker grimacing as he examined his paint. "I need to get the dust and dried blood off of me before someone notices."

"Agreed," said Sideswipe.

Cally appeared on the doorstep of her home. On Earth she had already checked to make sure there were no blood splatters on her before getting her haircut. Cleaning it off her suit was a breeze thanks to the material it was made of. Walking in with a haircut was going to make waves, but walking in with a haircut and covered in blood would have been a disaster. She opened the door as quietly as possible and snuck in. It was quiet inside except for the noise from the wall display. Cassy and Char were sitting on either side of Scattershot on the couch watching a movie on the vid screen. Ceci was sitting on Scattershot's foot clutching his leg. They must have been watching a horror movie Cally realized. Ceci hated horror movies, but couldn't stop watching them if they were on. Whatever person happened to be closest to her while one was on would become her hugging victim until it was over. Cally could see information streaming across Scattershot's visor. He wasn't watching the movie, but working instead. The front door shut behind her with a snap and all three girls jumped. Ceci let out a squeak grabbing onto Scattershot tighter. All three of her sisters looked her way.

"What did you do to your hair?" Cassy nearly shrieked causing Scattershot to turn his attention to her as well.

"I got gum stuck in it so I had to cut it out," said Cally shrugging. "Does it look okay?"

"It's really different," said Cassy. "I'm sure we'll get used to it though."

"It kind of reminds me of when we were younger and our hair was that length," said Char.

Even when they lived there, the girls hadn't been into the trends on Earth when it came to hair. They'd simply let it grow. It didn't tangle like the human's hair tended to so they didn't have to brush it and turning it colors or getting it cut had never really appealed to them. Besides it wasn't uncommon for them to get positive comments on it from nearby humans so there was no need to change.

Ceci had turned back to the movie and was clinging to Scattershot's leg again. Scattershot vented and quickly pushed calm through her stressed EM field. He then sent a remote signal to the wall display and turned it off.

"That's enough of that," he said looking down at the girls. "I don't think you should be watching something that scares you so much." He gently picked up Ceci and put her on his lap.

Cally had been inching out of the room when Scattershot asked her, "Who cut your hair?"

"A hairdresser," Cally replied.

"Which we don't have on Cybertron unless you had someone at the outpost do it," said Red Alert. "And you already know you're not allowed in the outpost without supervision."

Cally tried to control her surprised flinch. She had not heard him come in during the original commotion. It must already be time for the shift change.

"Where have you been?" asked Red Alert. "Scattershot says that you were missing for a while."

"I was with the twins," said Cally turning toward him slowly. "We were talking about where I originally lived and I wanted to show them something so I took us there. They weren't expecting that, but no one saw us. I came up on a group of kids at one point and one of them threw gum in my hair so I cut it out. Sideswipe was nice enough to pay for a haircut for me. You can confirm it with them if you'd like."

Red Alert's visor flashed and the rest of her sisters excused themselves and went to their room. They didn't want to have to listen to the lecture they were sure was coming. Scattershot was standing now too.

"I'd prefer if you didn't hang out with any mechs unless you clear it with us first," said Red Alert. "This is for your safety not theirs."

"Don't teleport people without permission," said Scattershot. "Unless they're in danger. This has always been rule number one for you."

"I'm sorry," said Cally lowering her head. "It was automatic. I know I slipped up. I will try not to do so in the future."

"You could have easily returned here. I'm sure Wheeljack, Perceptor, or myself could have devised something to dissolve the gum in your hair," said Red Alert.

"I honestly didn't think of that," said Cally. "But that would be a waste of your time and theirs."

"What did you cut your hair with initially?" asked Red Alert.

Cally winced realizing that he had caught on to that. "A knife," she said softly. She knew he didn't like her to have weapons considering most of hers were banned or stolen.

"May I see it?" asked Red Alert.

Cally teleported one of the short knives that came with her scavenger's tool set instead of the blade she'd actually used to cut her hair. He might glitch if he saw that one. She quickly passed the small knife to Red Alert and he immediately subspaced it. "It was part of my kit for scavenging," she explained.

"You'll have no further need for this," said Red Alert. "Cally, I need you to understand that we are here to protect you, but when you do these things, you put yourself at risk unnecessarily."

"I understand," said Cally straightening. "I apologize sir. May I go now?"

Red Alert nodded and Cally escaped to her room.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on her?" asked Scattershot over the internal comm. "I've already confirmed her story with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"She needs to learn to rely on us," said Red Alert. "And I'm leery of leaving her with the twins."

"The twins wouldn't hurt her," said Scattershot. "She did save their lives."

"Perhaps, but the twins routinely become involved in dangerous situations," said Red Alert. "They are tough enough to survive, but she is not and I do not wish for her to become involved."

**Cybertron-5 Years Later**

The girls had been living with the Cybertronians for five years now and they had just turned 13yrs old. In that time many things had changed though. They had finally stopped growing when they reached their father's height of 11ft, which caused them to tower over most of the other off-worlders on the planet. They were still smaller compared to the Cybertronians, but instead of sitting in their hands, they were now more properly carried in their arms.

Three years prior, the Cybertronians were finally able to determine Brava and their mother's location, but the girls were not allowed to return to her. The Sypan government was completely protective of all offspring of their citizens, however they wouldn't allow non-related children or other species on their planet unless they were married to a citizen. They also had restrictions against extraditing their citizens off world whether they committed a crime or not. Brava had sought sanctuary on his home world of Sypan knowing this and had taken their mother with him when he found out she was pregnant. The girls were allowed a single vid conference with their mother. She introduced them to their new half-brother, Kalo, and reassured them that she was well taken care of. Because of his underground deals, Brava apparently had a sprawling mansion and two other wives who also had children. Fortunately, all the wives got along. Their mother claimed she missed them dearly, but that she was quite happy where she was and didn't wish to disrupt Kalo's childhood by leaving. The Sypan government wouldn't allow her to take him with if she left until he was old enough to leave on his own. She was definitely surprised at seeing all four of her girls together on the vid. Cally calmly informed her about Elan's ship change and the death of her ex-husband. She took the news in stride and after the girls talked briefly about their time with the Cybertronians they made their goodbyes. Optimus took over from there in order to complete some formalities. The girls couldn't help but feel a sense of resentment toward their new brother because they had effectively lost their mother because of him, but some extra coddling by their guardians quickly banished those feelings.

One year ago, their brother Elan was finally tracked down, but unfortunately two weeks prior, he had died in a clash with pirates. The girls were devastated by his loss and their very future was called into question because there was no one else that could claim legal custody of them. Though their mother was still alive, she couldn't hold custody of them because she couldn't leave the planet. Optimus Prime quickly declared official custody over them having received permission from their mother if Elan couldn't be located, but this didn't stop trouble from brewing.

**Cybertron's Outpost**

It had taken the ambassador from Tansaren a little over five years to find out who had aided them in the transference of their planet. It took immense amounts of high grade and patience, but eventually he got it out of a mech who had heard a rumor about female quadruplets being involved. There was no current record at the outpost of the girls, but several of the children at the outpost claimed they had known them. One of them a teenage human boy named Dart even claimed that they now lived on Cybertron despite not being Cybertronian. Once he determined that they did exist, he put in a petition to Optimus Prime for a meeting with them.

"I'm sorry Ambassador Tarin," said Optimus Prime over the vid screen. "I'm afraid that won't be possible as the femmes you speak of aren't fully grown."

"If they are younglings, then I wish to speak with their guardians," he replied.

"You are speaking with their Guardian," said Optimus. "I was given official custody over them when their mother left."

"Tansaren wishes to purchase or bargain for the technology that was used to move our planet so that it will be safe in the future," he said emphatically. "Surely you wouldn't withhold that technology from us."

"I am not aware of any device used for that purpose that survived the transfer," said Optimus. "And I was under the impression that your people could fix the machine on your own planet."

"That is still planned, but that leaves us vulnerable until then," he replied.

"I'm sorry, but the femmes are off limits to everyone and that is final," said Optimus.

Tarin made his goodbyes and disconnected the feed. It was time for other measures.

**Cybertron**

The first one to realize that something was going on was Cally. While they didn't say anything, she had seen one of her guardians or another rushing off every now and then over the last few months. When she inquired about what was going on, they always claimed it was nothing of import, but she knew they were obviously hiding something. Right now, all her sisters, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were watching an animated movie that Sideswipe had downloaded on Earth. Cally casually wandered over to where Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were sitting. While it wasn't unusual for them to come visit when they were on Cybertron, they didn't usually stay this long with them.

"So what did you do that got you stuck on babysitting duty?" asked Cally nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sideswipe smiling broadly. "We simply had more free time and we thought that we'd stay with you longer this time."

"Does this have anything to do with the Solva?" asked Cally.

"The Solva are back?" asked Ceci looking up fearfully from where she sat.

"No they aren't," said Sunstreaker quickly. "None of the Solva have stepped foot out of their galaxy since their invasion was halted. There's no reason to worry."

"Then what's been going on relates to us," said Cally. "Or more specifically to me."

The pause before they could think of what to say was confirmation enough. Cally turned away lost in her thoughts when Sideswipe suddenly grabbed her. He brought her up onto his lap and kept one hand around her gently restraining her.

"Stay and watch the movie," he said lowly. "Please."

"All right," said Cally leaning against him. She could feel relief flood his EM field momentarily. She would let the mechs handle whatever was happening on her behalf for now, but plans would need to be made and she would get her answers soon.

"I'm surprised she didn't just teleport out of here," said Sideswipe over the bond to Sunstreaker.

"She's being pretty docile," replied Sunstreaker. "That can only mean that she's planning something. We need to let Optimus know that he won't be able to keep her in the dark much longer."

**Cybertron-Two Weeks Later**

Cally was walking in the alley between some of the nearby residences. She was on her way to deliver a package to Wheeljack. She sometimes ran errands for her guardians when they were extremely busy. She wasn't sure what was in the package, but it was very light. Since it wasn't something he needed immediately, she'd opted to walk instead of teleporting. It was never a good idea to teleport herself or his packages into the lab because causing a distraction there was as good as lighting a fuse on an explosive. She could have teleported to the door, but she felt like getting some exercise today. She'd been feeling restless lately and walking sometimes helped her reorganize her thoughts. She kept to the edges of the alley letting the larger Cybertronians have the space they needed to get by. Suddenly she was grabbed by the arm and yanked into a side courtyard. She examined the perpetrator through the visor of her helmet. He was clearly an organic and while his torso was covered and he wore a helmet, multiple large wriggling black tentacles stretched from his body. He was still holding her arm tightly with one.

"What do you want?" asked Cally calmly. Since he had made no move to harm her, she figured that he simply wanted something from her.

"I'm here to make you an offer," said the organic. "The Tansaren government wants the teleportation device that was used to move their planet. They will reward you handsomely for this."

"The device was destroyed," said Cally sticking to the story she'd made up. "Neither the Cybertronians or my people built it in the first place. It was simply a relic that a salvage crew picked up and we used. It's gone now. It overloaded after we used it and the schematics were lost in the explosion."

"Wrong answer," said the organic suddenly sending powerful energy flowing down his arm and into Cally.

Cally flinched as the energy coursed over her. It didn't hurt her very much, but it rendered the com-link and any other features in her suit offline.

"You'll be coming with me," said the organic pulling out a large sack in which he immediately stuffed her.

Cally had no way of contacting anyone with her suit burned out, but this wasn't her first time being kidnapped so she wasn't particularly upset. Instead as she felt the bag being hefted over her captor's shoulder, she took her time deciding what to do. If she immediately teleported now, he might realize her abilities and that was something she'd prefer not to happen. She could always switch places with a predatory alien creature and hope that it would eat him. While she liked the idea, she wouldn't be able to send the creature back immediately and innocents might get in the way so she resigned herself to wait until they reached their destination and decide at that point.

Ceci had been sleeping when she was grabbed and being the heavy sleeper that she was, she didn't wake up until her captor dropped her hard on the ground. She woke with a start struggling against the bag that held her. It was suddenly upturned and she fell out onto the floor. She quickly looked around her. She was on a ship that she didn't recognize and there was a tall black alien with tentacles standing over her. A tentacle grabbed her around the waist and carried her over to a pod looking thing.

"Cally," Ceci cried out over the bond. "I'm on a ship with a tentacle thing and I think it's going to put me in a cryogenic pod."

"No choice," responded Cally sighing. "I'll teleport you now."

As the being lowered the tentacle holding Ceci into the pod, Ceci disappeared from its grasp startling the being. Ceci reappeared in her bedroom and collapsed to the floor in relief.

Cally immediately contacted her other two sisters over the bond, but both of them were currently with a mech so she knew they would be safe. She told Ceci to send her a tracker and to inform one of their guardians of what was happening. Cally curled her palm around the small device that appeared in her hand and activated it. The sound of her captor's footsteps changed as he entered a ship. Suddenly she was dropped to the hard floor as the sound of cannon fire resounded from outside. She didn't have to see to know that her mechs were ripping the ship apart. Her captors panicked and tried to aim their shuttle's weapons at the attacking Cybertronians, but it did little against them. Cally stayed where she was so that the Cybertronians would have evidence of a rescue instead of just an unprovoked attack on a ship. She heard the sound of tearing metal overhead and felt the bag being lifted again. It opened and fell away and she was immediately cradled to a familiar chest. She glanced back at the destroyed shuttle to see Hot Shot, Jetfire and Wing Saber apprehending her former captors. She turned back and couldn't resist curling closer to Red Alert as he sent soothing waves to her over his EM field. She wondered if those waves were more for his benefit than hers because she wasn't actually all that shaken up by what happened. Red Alert carried her quickly inside and she closed her eyes until he stopped.

Cally opened her eyes to see that they had arrived in Optimus' office. Char and Cassy were both there and they were being held on Hound's lap. Slight worry drifted over the bond from them. Ceci was curled into Scattershot's chassis silent and unmoving only her diminishing panic through the bond indicated that she was still awake. Cally frowned at Optimus who sat behind his desk.

"I think the secret is out," she said looking at him. "They tried to put Ceci in a cryogenic pod so I had to teleport her. If they sent that information out, we'll have more trouble in the future."

"Did they say what they wanted?" asked Optimus.

"I was sleeping the whole time until I got dropped on the floor," said Ceci turning only enough so she could speak. "I'm sorry if my actions caused more problems."

"It is fine," said Optimus. "All that is important is that you are unharmed."

"Mine offered me money for the teleportation machine on behalf of Tansaren," said Cally. "I told him that it was destroyed, but he didn't believe me. Tansaren must have learned of our involvement somehow, but this isn't a new development, is it?" Cally regarded Optimus' passive face for a moment. "I've seen a mech rush off every now and then lately. It hasn't escaped my notice."

Optimus must have said something to Red Alert over the comm because he suddenly passed Cally over. Optimus ran a finger down her back soothingly.

"Will you not allow us to handle this?" said Optimus, his deep voice resonating through her. "As your Guardian, it is my responsibility to care for and protect you. I realize the situation now is not ideal, but it will be dealt with quickly and your security will be increased. This can only happen if you allow it. I know you want to defend yourself, but that is my job now."

"All right," said Cally reluctantly. "I'll let you do what you want." _For now_, she thought.

"I felt Ceci's distress when she woke up, but I didn't feel anything like that from you," said Cassy looking at Cally pointedly. "How are we supposed to know you're in trouble if we can't feel it?"

"I agree, they already saw Ceci teleport so why didn't you as well?" accused Char.

"Well, it wasn't the first time I was kidnapped," said Cally truthfully. "I think I lost count of how many times it happened before I arrived on Cybertron."

There was complete silence in the room for a moment that was quickly broken by the other girls.

"What!" chorused all three of her sisters. "You never told us that."

"Well, it was a normal thing so I didn't really think about it," said Cally nonchalantly as Optimus pulled her closer to his chassis. "As for teleporting away, I needed to find out what they wanted and then I stayed put so they would be caught and we'd have a reason to attack their ship."

"It was a strategic move," said Optimus. "But I am disheartened to hear that this has happened before."

"At least this time, the shock they gave me only affected my suit," she said looking down at the melted tech on it. "It didn't even knock me out."

Optimus' EM field flared in anger and Cally immediately pulled hers in blocking off his as much as possible. She hadn't realized that her admission would make him mad.

When Cally suddenly stiffened in his arms, Optimus quickly realized the affect he was having on her and sent overwhelming feelings of calm and caring down on her. Cally went limp surrendering to his feelings. The other girls were passed over to him as well and he leaned back cradling all four of them. They were his femmes ever since he had taken guardianship over them and he cherished every moment he spent with them.

"I need you to talk with Cally later about what happened to her before she came to Cybertron," said Optimus to Red Alert over the com-link.

"Understood," replied Red Alert.

When they returned home, Red Alert and Scattershot secured the breach that had allowed Ceci to be captured. The girls went back to their studying while Red Alert pulled Cally aside. He placed her on top of a large desk in an office the Cybertronians often used when they were here. He wanted to be optic to visor with her.

"About what you said before in the office," said Red Alert beginning. "About you being kidnapped before." He noticed that Cally didn't seem to tense up at all at the subject. She was simply as relaxed as before.

"When my sisters left Earth to come here, I also left Earth to go with my father who was working with a salvage crew," said Cally providing context. "You get what the company wants and drop it off at the company office on whatever spaceport you happen to find yourself. It didn't matter if it was a rundown desolate spaceport or a state of the art trading post, there was always someone looking to make a credit on sentient trafficking. I don't remember the number of times I got picked up and thrown into a cell or shipping box by beings I didn't know. I knew I could get away by teleporting so I just got used to it."

"Did they hurt you?" asked Red Alert in concern.

"No, there was only one time when I got shocked by this Cybertronian that made me pass out," she replied.

"What did he look like?" demanded Red Alert visor flashing.

"He looked like a metallic crab," said Cally.

"Sideways," said Red Alert in distaste.

Cally looked at him in question.

"He's a known criminal," explained Red Alert. "He's known for double crosses and swindling among other less savory things."

"Huh, double crosses," she mused. "That makes sense because Sideways killed my former co-worker who I think tipped him off about me for alcohol. Anyway, Sideways captured several others and myself by shocking us. He was apparently collecting us for a being named Advisor Stroud. I teleported all of them and myself away and lodged a complaint with the Galactic Guard at the spaceport."

"I am proud of you for that," said Red Alert. "For saving the others."

"I always made a point to get even if only in a small way," said Cally averting her gaze. "So I don't think I deserve your praise."

"What do you mean?" asked Red Alert.

"For most of the instances, I was put into a cage or box containing other supplies," she explained. "I took some of them with me every time. That's why there are other things in my sister's souvenir collection that aren't crystals or minerals. I wanted to hit them where they'd feel it hardest, their credits."

"While I don't condone stealing, I understand why you did what you did," said Red Alert placing a comforting hand on her back.

"There are many good and bad beings in this universe," said Cally meeting his gaze. "I seem to have encountered more of the bad ones than good and it makes me scared for my sisters. They have no idea what's out there. I've seen beings killed in front of me more times than I can count and I don't know if I can protect them from what's out there."

Red Alert pulled her off the desk and held her against his chassis. She was upset, but her EM field barely showed it. He sent waves of comfort to her while sending a report to update Optimus.

"Optimus and the other guardians will protect them," said Red Alert. "We will protect you as well even if you think that you can protect yourself."

Cally lifted her head slowly. "I almost forgot. I had to teleport Wheeljack's package into his lab when I was captured because I didn't want to leave it on the ground. Did it cause any damage?"

"I've not heard of any explosions," said Red Alert. "I'll comm him now to let him know just in case."

**Cybertron-Six Years Later**

The girls had been content all this time to continue their studies while the mechs protected them from the occasional kidnapper sent by Tansaren's ambassador. Ceci's interests had shifted to galactic politics even though she technically didn't have a home planet anymore. While she couldn't represent Cybertron, she could still support it by becoming an aide to its ambassadors. With that in mind, she would often shadow Optimus and other involved mechs to see how they managed the daily interactions at the outpost. She had to wear a disguise while she was there and stick close to one mech or another, but she thought it was worth it in order to realize her ambition.

Cassy wanted a job that would allow her to interact with many people so she decided to work in hospitality as a receptionist. She also wanted to earn her own money instead of relying on the collection Cally had given them. She knew it would be highly suspicious if she showed up somewhere suddenly rich, but if she could create a trail beforehand then she'd look more legit. There had been quite a battle between Optimus and Cally and herself to get permission for a job off world. Luckily Cally had been able to convince him that Earth was a relatively safe place. Optimus didn't like the fact that none of her guardians could be present, but conceded with the stipulation that she had to return directly after work was over. He was adamant that Cassy not be allowed to stay overnight on the planet. She agreed and was finally able to accept a receptionist position on Earth for a midsize international hotel. She was slowly getting better at teleporting herself, but still relied on Cally to come pick her up daily.

Char could often be found holed up somewhere reading. Her sisters had noticed that her choices of late had started to fall more into the romance genre. Cassy had even started to bring her stories from Earth since there were few romantic tales on Cybertron. Char's favorite place to read was the small garden room that Hound had built and maintained off the side of their residence. As for her career, she was aiming for a technician position and she would occasionally help out Jetfire or Scattershot in the alternate control room at the outpost. Since that part of the outpost was solely for Cybertronians, she didn't even have to wear a disguise.

Cally's interests veered toward trading and flying. Jetfire and Wing Saber had already taught her to fly adding to the knowledge that Aesop had given her before he died, but she decided that she didn't want to fly commercially. Instead she turned back to her old methods of recovery and trading on a freelance basis. Occasionally she would contact the twins and see if they needed anything or knew of someone she could strike a deal with. She preferred to do legit work for hard to find items, but occasionally found herself trading with the underground though she'd refuse any jobs that involved hurting others. This necessitated a disguise however and she now commonly wore a silver hood over her hair that she kept short to keep it out of her way and a partial face mask that looked like metal, but wasn't. While she never teleported in front of people, the way she disappeared after a deal earned her the nickname Silver Ghost. Optimus had not been too happy with her choice, but she was technically an adult, was only gone for as long as the transaction took place and for all he knew only dealing with legit dealers. Cally wanted it to remain that way. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Of course she did plenty of retrieving for different mechs on Cybertron as well some of it free of charge.

**Earth**

Cassy was taking a break with some of her co-workers. They had the news playing on the vid screen when an advertisement for Esoramik came on. Tim, one of her human co-workers, was sitting across from her at the table. He looked at the screen while shaking his head and then blew out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Cassy.

"Esoramik," said Tim. "Have you heard of them?"

As Cassy shook her head no, her long braid swung back and forth behind her.

"They're a colonizer company that specializes in terraforming," said Tim. "Except they aren't a very good one. If you look at their pamphlet, they promise a great new place to live that integrates with the surroundings of whatever planet their terraforming."

"I take it that's not the case," said Cassy.

"I actually know someone that works for them," said Tim leaning forward. "He's just a grunt, but he's seen them move inconvenient animals and plants and send them elsewhere. I don't mean to the next continent on the planet, which could be disastrous enough, but off world. For all I know, they could be dumping them into a sun."

"That's horrible," said Cassy sitting back in her chair. "Isn't anyone trying to stop them?"

"Of course and if you want," said Tim. "There's a protest group that's formed here and on several other planets. If you're interested in the cause, I can bring you to the meeting center after your shift."

"You know what I think I will," said Cassy resolutely.

**Siopa 5**

Cally was on Siopa 5 retrieving a gem from the frozen tundra for a client when a large spacebridge suddenly opened behind her. The swirling blue green portal must have been hundreds of meters in diameter. Suddenly thousands of what looked like large lizards with wings flooded the frigid air. Immediately most of them dropped to the surface like a stone going quiet, while some of the larger ones made a more controlled fall. The spacebridge disappeared as quickly as it came and Cally walked over to the nearest animal, but she didn't recognize the species nor did she have her data pad with her so she called Char over the bond.

**Cybertron Control Room**

Char was sitting in the alternate control room when she got Cally's request. Scattershot glanced over as she started typing something quickly into the computer. He was surprised to see a picture of a lizard like creature with wings pull up on the screen. Char paused and Scattershot could tell she was obviously talking to one of her sisters over the bond. When she was finished, she dismissed the image and continued working.

**Siopa 5**

Cally had a dilemma. She had never been to the home world of these creatures so she couldn't just send them back. Char had given her the requirements that they would need to survive so she had to choose a suitable planet that she'd been to and she'd have to do it fast as their life signals were starting to fade. She made a decision and quickly sent the whole group to Ristalia. Unless the Solva had decided to inhabit that planet, it was an overgrown world without sentient beings on it and it would be an ideal place for these creatures. It would at least give them a chance to survive because they were as good as dead here. With that done, Cally retrieved her gem from the ground and was moments from leaving when another batch of the creatures was sent through a second spacebridge. After sending them on to Ristalia as well, she waited for a while to see if anymore were incoming, but no more emerged so she headed back to her drop point to meet with her client.

**Cybertron**

Cassy was standing on the couch so she could be closer to eye height with Hot Shot. She felt disadvantaged sometimes with the height difference and she could tell he was mad.

"I don't understand why you're so fussy," said Cassy with her hands on her hips. "I was maybe two hours later than usual. I told one of my sisters to tell you I was going to be late. What is the problem?"

"What were you doing?" demanded Hot Shot. His normal easy-going attitude was long gone.

"I went out with a co-worker," said Cassy. "Hanging out with co-workers after work is a normal thing on Earth. It's not like we went out drinking. You know our systems don't take alcohol. We weren't breaking the law or anything. I don't understand why you're so upset about it."

"You promised Optimus that you'd come straight home after work," stated Hot Shot. "That was the agreement."

"What is the issue?" asked Cassy in exasperation. "Why are you acting so stiff? Just in case you hadn't noticed, I'm an adult already. I don't need you coddling me like a child. I don't get why you suddenly decided to be so strict? You were never this way when we snuck off to go watch you race."

"You were only watching," said Hot Shot defensively. "Back then I didn't race when I was carrying you."

"Could have fooled me," said Cassy. While they were too big to be carted around in their altmodes anymore, in the past Hot Shot had driven them around and he was always speeding though maybe not as fast as when he raced.

"I don't want to argue," said Hot Shot bluntly. "Tell me where you were and who you were with or I'll get Optimus involved."

"That's playing dirty," said Cassy huffing. "Fine. I was with my co-worker Tim and we went to the FITE Center. They're an activist group against the cause of animal displacement by colonizers. I was simply interested in learning about it and Tim is already involved."

"Are you and this Tim romantically involved?" asked Hot Shot worriedly.

"What the pit!" swore Cassy. "I hang out with him one time and that's what you think. No way! He's human and I don't go for guys shorter than myself. I don't even have the attributes that humans find attractive except maybe my face. In case you haven't noticed, I don't have breasts or an interface valve. Why the pit do you think he would be interested in me?" Cassy rubbed a hand over her smooth chest in irritation.

"I'm sorry," said Hot Shot sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. He had wanted straight answers about her activities instead of the run around, but he hadn't meant to upset her. "I didn't mean to make you mad and you know I'd do anything for you, but the one thing I can't protect you from is sparkbreak." He glanced at her to see her optics locked on his.

"That's really sweet," said Cassy noticeably calming. "It's also unfair because now I can't stay mad at you." She reached her arms up and he quickly brought her to his chest while gently rubbing circles on her back.

**Cybertron**

Char was sitting in her usual spot in the gardens. Hound had built her a padded window seat after he noticed that she spent much of her time in there. Char found it relaxing in here. It wasn't anywhere near as large as the one at the outpost, but Hound had managed to get domes a fourth of the size of the ones located there. Cally had managed to find them for him after seeing them at a spaceport. This allowed for more of them to fit in the space, but less animals and plants to be contained. It didn't matter though because Char still enjoyed looking at them when she was tired of reading. She'd stare at them and daydream stories based off of what was in them. When Hound wasn't caring for the gardens at the outpost or following Optimus' orders, he could usually be found here even if he was off duty. It was endearing that he was so fascinated with the organics and crystals in the domes though sometimes Char would prefer if he paid more attention to her. She wasn't quite sure when she had started to feel this possessive of him and while she tried to hide it, her sisters had already caught on. Cassy routinely brought her romance books downloaded from Earth and that only made her wonder more what a romance between her and a Cybertronian would be like.

"Are you all right Char?" asked Hound startling her.

She looked down quickly. She'd been staring out the window at nothing and had dropped her data pad into her lap. She looked up at him. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

"About what?" asked Hound in concern.

"I can't say," said Char thoughtlessly answering.

Hound was startled. Out of all the girls, Char had always been the most honest and straightforward of the group. It was unusual for her to keep secrets from him. He moved forward so that he was in her EM range and jolted to find confusion and anxiety plaguing her field. He immediately knelt and took one of her hands. "What's wrong Charissa? You know you can tell me anything."

Char looked up into his optics and embarrassment flooded her field. He had used her full name to get her attention. If she had wanted his attention, she certainly had it now. "I'm, I'm," she started again. Then she panicked. She quickly called Cally over the bond pleading with her to immediately send her to her room. "I can't," she said right before she disappeared.

Hound returned to his feet. He realized that Char must have called for Cally. While Cassy had picked up teleporting herself since she now worked on Earth, it was still short range and she still needed Cally's assistance to get back to Cybertron. Ceci and Char could teleport objects, but hadn't spent as much time on teleporting themselves since they were working on Cybertron. He was puzzled as to why Char was acting so out of character. Ratchet had informed them to expect the girls to be more irritable or prone to mood swings during their younger years, but any slight deviances in temperament had stopped after they had fully matured.

Hound vented and picked up Char's abandoned data pad. His optics took in what she was reading. Char had always like to read all sorts of books, but what she was currently reading was an Earth romance. Hound blinked his optics. Char would be mortified to know that the page she had stopped on and that he was reading was a kissing scene between the two main characters. It couldn't be that she's already looking for a mate, could it? Hound wondered. He briefly looked through her current reading history and was astonished to find it full of romances. Unlike Cassy who left the planet, Char worked on Cybertron in the alternate control room. She didn't have much interaction with others who weren't Cybertronian. She worked mostly with Scattershot and Jetfire though he wasn't sure if he was overlooking someone. He would have to ask them if they noticed any change in her behavior, but his first stop was to Ratchet. The girls were the only four of their kind so maybe Ratchet would have some insight into her behavior.

**Cybertron Meeting Room**

Ceci was tired. She never knew that simply listening to other people complain could be so exhausting. At least she wasn't the one that had to settle the situation. She'd sat in on a dialogue between several irate ambassadors that were accusing the others of messing with their planet's delicate ecosystems by dumping misplaced animals on their planet. She was surprised that they hadn't come to blows. Optimus of course was exempt from the accusation since there were no animals on Cybertron. Any animals found here were fully grown and functional Cybertronians. Optimus had tried to calm the accusations between the other members by asking them if they had proof of some sort, but none of them had solid proof to go by. That didn't stop the accusations from continuing though. The meeting finally adjourned, but Optimus lingered talking to one of the ambassadors. Ceci waited patiently for him next to the exit. One of the Ritouy ambassadors approached her while the rest of his party left.

"Greetings," he said. "You are Aide to Optimus Prime."

Ceci inclined her head. "Greetings Ambassador Ji."

"For some time now, I've taken an interest in you. Your delicate alien beauty is enrapturing and the elegance of your form exudes knowledge and sensuality," he purred. "I would love for you to join me in my quarters to examine these superb qualities of yours. There would of course be sizeable perks to an alliance with me and you would still retain your position with the Cybertronians as they have no need to know of our delicate relations."

Ceci blinked. While she had received compliments on her appearance before, even while still in disguise like now, this was the first time she had outright been propositioned. Not only that, but he was insinuating that he'd pay for her services as a double agent for him against the Cybertronians. Embarrassment and anger flickered wildly through her EM field and she was thankful that this ambassador couldn't feel it. She pasted on a weak smile. "Perhaps some other time," she replied curtly. "Unfortunately, I am tied up in other business at the moment." She inclined her head and headed toward Optimus never once looking back. Optimus had finished his conversation with the other ambassador and she pulled her EM field close to her as she approached so Optimus wouldn't pick it up. He didn't need the added stress right now.

"Unless you need me," she said quickly. "I'm going to go see Scattershot."

"Of course," said Optimus. "Feel free. He's in the alternate control room."

Ceci left in a hurry. This was one time she wished she could simply teleport there. She'd have to make a point of learning how to faster. The door to the alternate control room opened and she could see Scattershot was alone in the room. It was probably Char's day off.

"Hey," said Scattershot as he caught sight of her.

"Hey yourself," said Ceci settling into the modified chair Char usually sat at when she worked. "I have a question that maybe you can answer," said Ceci.

Scattershot didn't turn away from the screen, but she knew he was listening. Cybertron security was important after all and he was good at multi-tasking.

"If you were approached by an ambassador who wanted you to spy on your own, whom would you report it to? Don't say Optimus because he's tied up as it is," she said.

"Jetfire is Optimus' Second in Command," said Scattershot. "I'd inform him. Why?" he asked finally glancing her way. "Did that actually happen?" Her clouded expression told him everything.

"Basically that aft asked me to mate with him and then said that he'd pay for information about the Cybertronians," said Ceci angrily pulling off the headdress that was part of her disguise. "As if I could be bought. It figures that the first time I'm actually courted with elegant language, it turns out to be by a slagging pit-spawn that doesn't deserve to be in politics," she ranted. "I get there is always intrigue involved in politics, but that utter disgusting display made me want to toss my solute. I don't know how Optimus deals with it some days." She huffed and glanced over at Scattershot to see him staring at her. "Sorry you had to listen to me rant," she said averting her eyes. "I was so furious about what happened I couldn't help it, but I guess I need to speak to Jetfire so they're aware of the situation."

"I've already commed Jetfire," said Scattershot. "He's on his way."

After speaking with Jetfire about Ambassador Ji, Ceci headed back home, but encountered Scattershot on the way. He scooped her up without needing to ask and by the time they reached the house, she was fast asleep in his arms.

**Rumlopsito**

Cally had teleported to this planet for only a few moments, but it was enough to see the myriad of amphibious looking bones on top of the chemical soup that formed the ground. The ground below her was heated mess of chemicals and soil. There were a few solid areas, but they tended to move. She was balanced on a raft that was heat resistant, but she knew it wouldn't last for long. Her boat knocked into a solid piece and she quickly harvested the crystals that composed it. She gave one more look at the bones that surrounded her and teleported away. Whatever had been dumped here had been killed instantly. The bones themselves would disintegrate within the hour.

**Earth**

This was the sixth meeting Cassy had attended since finding out about Esoramik. The protest groups were extremely well organized and they were gathering data to use against the company bit by bit. They mostly asked the members to bring up their cause by word of mouth or through the computer systems. This wasn't a group that would champion a cause by sitting in front of a building like they did in the old days instead they used the media and bated Esoramik's marketing employees online. Cassy kind of enjoyed being part of the group. It made her feel like she was doing something for someone else for the first time in her life. These poor animals couldn't speak for themselves so she wanted to lend her voice to their plight.

**Cybertron**

"Rough day," asked Char as Ceci dragged herself over to her bed. Even at the age of 19, the girls still shared a bedroom.

"Optimus was the only one speaking any sense today," said Ceci sighing as she plopped down. "The rest of the ambassadors screamed at each other and pointed fingers in accusation without any proof. I like politics, but days like this make me regret it."

"That's why I chose a technician's job," said Char. "You put in your hours and then you're relieved by the next shift to go home. It doesn't really change."

"Isn't that boring?" asked Ceci.

"I like the routine," said Char. "Though Cally did interrupt me again to ask about some animals that suddenly appeared on the planet she was on."

"That's weird," said Ceci. "The ambassadors were crying about animals appearing on their planets too. They think the nearby ambassador's planets are responsible. Did Cally say how they got there?"

"It was a spacebridge," said Cally speaking up from where she'd just appeared. "Someone dumped them there on purpose. I sent the majority to Ristalia because I've never been to their planets, but it was there or leave them to freeze or asphyxiate to death."

"Why would someone do that?" asked Char in alarm.

"People are cruel," said Cally bluntly.

"Maybe they were pets and they released them to the wrong coordinates," said Ceci.

"There were a few thousand and the spacebridge opened more than once on the occasions that I was present so whoever did it knew what they were doing," said Cally. "You give people too much credit."

Cally disappeared for a moment and reappeared with Cassy.

"Hey girls, how was work?" asked Cassy energetically. She quickly noticed their frowns. "That bad, huh. Well, tomorrows a new day. It'll get better."

"Why are you so happy?" asked Ceci curiously.

"Well I've joined an activist group in my free time," said Cassy. "I finally feel like I'm making a difference." Cassy told them all about FITE and Esoramik because she thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea if her sisters wanted to join as well.

"This is starting to make sense now," said Cally. "All those displaced animals that keep popping up."

"We need to report this to Optimus," said Ceci. "This is why the ambassadors are up in arms."

"I don't disagree with telling them, but is there a way to get this company to stop what they're doing?" asked Char.

"It will probably require a great amount of pressure and some definite evidence," said Cally. "We're going to need a plan. We also may need some help from our guardians."

**Kimaro**

The CEO of Esoramik looked at the report on his desk in dismay and clenched his spindly fingers together. The protest group FITE had been after his company for years and they had finally picked up steam. If they got ahold of the displacement information for the spacebridge, he was sunk. FITE had several established groups, but the headquarters for the group was on Earth. It was time to cut off the head of the snake and buy his company more time. He activated the vid screen. "Get me Malvo."

**Simport**

During this transaction, Cally found herself face to face with Sideways. She was fully aware of his reputation now and on high alert to his movements in case he tried to hurt her again, but he was unfortunately the only one her contact had said that would have what she was looking for.

"Why are you looking for this?" asked Sideways holding up a vial containing a certain strain of nanites. "Organics can't use this. Not even techno-organics."

"My client wants it so I deliver," said Cally. "Do we have a trade or not?"

"Sure," said Sideways tossing her the vial carelessly. He pulled back the box his payment was in with a gigantic claw. "Rumor has it that you have a leg in both worlds," he said putting the box in his subspace. "I've even heard that you've traded with those pit-spawn twins and other legit clients. That's impressive, but I don't think they'd trade with you if they found out you were also involved with the underground."

"What they don't know won't hurt me," Cally said. She knew Sideways was only digging for information that he could sell. "And as for the twins, let's just say that everyone has a preference and that I'd love to rub my organic juices all over them." Cally laughed internally as Sideways jumped back in disgust a shiver running through his body. She'd been portraying herself as a techno organic like Aesop to make her contacts think she was weaker than she was.

"Yes well, I need to be going," said Sideways quickly. He glanced back at her as he scuttled off.

He was probably trying to see if she was going to follow him. Apparently Sunstreaker wasn't the only one with a fear of organic fluids getting on him. Once he was out of sight, Cally immediately teleported to the med bay on Cybertron.

"Ratchet," she called pulling her facemask down and quickly removing her hood.

Ratchet looked up from his work.

"I have the nanites you wanted, but I'd recommend scanning them before using them to make sure this is what you need," said Cally holding up the vial.

"Thank you," said Ratchet retrieving the vial. He did a quick scan and then turned back to her. "These will work fine. Where did you get them?"

"It's a secret," said Cally smirking.

"What do you want in return?" asked Ratchet narrowing his eyes.

Cally laughed. "I'm not the twins," she said. "I don't need anything right now, but if you insist than I'll save the favor for the future. You never know when you might need one."

"All right," agreed Ratchet.

"I'll see you later," said Cally as she teleported to her next client.

**Melona**

Melona was actually a spaceport set in a country setting. After making her delivery to her client, Cally and several other arrivals were suddenly engulfed by a flock of flying creatures similar to Earth birds with the exception of their elongated tails.

"Where'd these blasted things come from!" shouted one of the locals. "These aren't native here. Did someone lose their cargo?"

If someone had, no one was claiming it. Cally recorded it using the camera on her suit and teleported out.

**Cybertron**

Per usual, Cally had sent all the data she recorded about the animals she encountered and their fates to Char who was working on collecting all the evidence. Ceci had provided her with the claims the other ambassadors had made against each other as well. Overall the picture was pretty bleak, as hundreds of animal types had been moved that she knew of. Char was feeling pretty down since she hadn't seen Hound in awhile. Part of the reason was because he was working, but she was also avoiding him because she was still embarrassed over what had happened in the garden. Having to collect all this evidence that portrayed the unfortunate fate of these animals was having a negative affect on her psyche as well. She was close to keening after receiving the last data group. Who knows how many more defenseless creatures were simply dumped into a star and burnt up.

Char tried to push her negative feelings away and left her room to see which Cybertronian was here. She was in some desperate need of company or a distraction. There was no one in the main room or office so Char headed to the garden room. She heard noise so she quietly opened the door. Inside, Hound was installing a new dome and he was nearly finished. Char couldn't stop herself from releasing a pained keen.

Hound whipped around at the sound. There was no mistaking that sound. That keening was the way the girls cried. He quickly spotted Char by the door and immediately headed to her and picked her up. Her EM field was flooded with sadness. "Char, sweetspark, what's wrong?" he asked trying to comfort her.

"They're killing them," said Char between keens. "So many."

Hound took the data pad from her hand and briefly looked through it. The girls had informed them about the ongoing situation with the misplaced animals and the possible culprit. Optimus had assigned Scattershot and several other mechs to look into it. From the data pad he could tell that the girls were way ahead of them. Still keeping one arm wrapped around the upset girl's torso, he docked the data pad and sent the file to Optimus for examination. Then he took Char inside to the main room and sat on the couch. Char had finally stopped keening, but sadness still permeated her EM field. She lay against his chest delicately drawing circles on his chassis.

"I'm sorry Hound," said Char.

"It's fine," said Hound. "It hurts my spark to hear about those poor animals too. You just needed to let it out. I'll stay with you as long as you need."

Ceci was headed out of the outpost when she found her exit blocked by Ambassador Ji and two of his bodyguards. "I think you and me need to have a private discussion," said Ambassador Ji. He motioned to his two bodyguards and they advanced on her. "You should have come voluntarily earlier."

Ceci jerked away from their grasp and used the close proximity of the hallway walls to propel herself over the two bodyguards. It helped a lot that they were shorter than her. She pushed through the exit doors in a rush and exited the outpost at a full run. Suddenly she was grabbed and lifted. A startled scream ripped from her vocals before she was pressed into a familiar chest. "Scattershot," she managed to say.

He turned quickly away from the outpost and headed toward their home. "Did they hurt you?" he asked quietly.

"Ji's bodyguards tried to grab me," said Ceci trying to stop her body from shaking. "I guess he didn't want to take no for an answer. Thank you for saving me."

"Of course," said Scattershot his visor flashing. "I wouldn't let my girl come to harm. Optimus has just been informed of what happened. He's requesting that you remain away from the outpost until further notice."

"I'm not going to disagree with that," said Ceci.

"Hound is currently at home so you won't be by yourself," said Scattershot looking down at her in regret. "I wish I could stay with you, but I'll see you later."

"You definitely will," said Ceci smiling up at him.

**Earth**

They called themselves DICE. They weren't like other terrorist groups that had a grievance instead they were a group of mercenaries for hire. If you needed someone gone, they would do it for a price. For a bigger price, they'd even use their name to claim responsibility. They quickly exited their vehicles and surrounded the two-story FITE building. Nearby curious onlookers fled at the sight of their weapons. They'd been given Intel that there was a meeting going on inside so there'd be plenty of casualties. It was mid morning after all so most of the offices would be occupied as well. They were sure that this would satisfy their client immensely.

Cassy had come to join the FITE meeting today on her day off because she had recently divulged to one of the leaders of the group that she and others were collecting information to bring Esoramik down. They suggested that she attend the meeting so they could strategize their next move. Inside the meeting room, everyone's head turned quickly to the meeting room doors at the sound of a loud repeated noise. A male member closest to the door suddenly sprung from his chair and locked the doors. "That's gunfire," said another member in panic. He began waving people away from the door. There was only one other exit in the room and someone quickly locked that door as well afraid that there was more than one gunman. "I'm afraid Esoramik has made a move," said the presenter stepping down from the stage.

They were trapped Cassy realized. She panicked and called for Cally automatically. Cally appeared behind her still clothed in her silver hood and mask. The others in the group that noticed drew away from her not knowing what to think.

"We heard gunfire," said Cassy staring at the door. "They might have us surrounded."

Cally immediately transported all of the people in the room to the community center where she used to live. The group looked around in confusion.

"There's a second floor to the building," said Cassy turning to the FITE leader. "Were there any people on the second floor?"

The FITE leader nodded her head.

"Call for the authorities," stated Cally calmly.

"I'm coming with you," said Cassy latching onto Cally's arm. "I've been upstairs before." Cassy teleported to the second floor of FITE's headquarters and Cally assisted her in the jump by boosting her ability. They arrived in an empty office and cautiously peered out. So far it didn't appear that the second floor had been breached. Someone must have been smart enough to lock the door.

"Are there any elevators?" asked Cally.

"No this is an old building," said Cassy.

They quickly went from office to office teleporting anyone they could find. Cassy thought she heard someone in the hall closet, but only discovered that a broom had fallen over. She was at the end of the hall with Cally still in her sight when she heard a door give and was suddenly greeted to the sight of drawn blasters and guns in her direction.

"Cassy teleport now," said Cally over the bond, but Cassy was so frightened that she froze. One of the men in black armor shot at Cassy with his blaster and Cally teleported Cassy away and then teleported herself as the shot meant for Cassy came her way.

**Cybertron Med Bay**

Cassy and Cally ended up on Cybertron in the med bay. Cally went to one knee bracing a hand on the floor while the other came up to cover her left eye. Cassy still stood frozen in shock, but she was shaking slightly. Ratchet came out of his office and saw them.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"I might need to use that favor now," said Cally with one hand still clamped over her left eye. Ratchet picked her up quickly and placed her on the nearest berth scans already going. He gently pried her hand away from her eye and examined it.

"How bad is it?" asked Cally quietly.

Ratchet didn't reply. He retrieved a small bottle and placed soothing drops over her left eye. The residual burn in her eye started to abate.

"What happened?" asked Ratchet again.

"I got shot in the eye with a blaster, as I was teleporting away," said Cally. "I wasn't fast enough, but I don't think I took the full force."

"You're lucky that you didn't take the full shot or you would have lost your eye if it didn't outright offline you," admonished Ratchet. "I have a solution to relieve the pain, but you'll simply have to let it heal for now." Ratchet gently applied more solution and wrapped a bandage around her head covering her eye.

Below on the floor Cassy started to sway. She'd never felt so scared before. This time was even worse than the time the Solva had kept them hostage. While they had gotten many people out, the friendly receptionist was as good as dead as well as anyone else that was unfortunate enough to be out in the lobby. Cassy was so confused. She wanted to scream and she wanted to cry, but she found she couldn't do either. Cally had gotten hurt too because she had called for her instead of just teleporting the others by herself. The fact that she didn't have the ability to teleport the whole group at the same time didn't even register with her. As her body crumpled, Ratchet quickly caught her and placed her on the berth next to Cally. He gently tucked a blanket around her having already run a scan to confirm that she was in shock.

"Ratchet, can you notify one of our guardians and ask them to come here," asked Cally from where she lay.

"Already done," said Ratchet looking away from Cassy. "You could do with some recharge yourself."

"I need to talk to them first," said Cally. "I'm hurt Ratchet not in shock."

He vented at her stubbornness, but conceded her point.

Not long after, Jetfire came into the room quickly followed by Red Alert. "Hey kid, are you all right?" questioned Jetfire seeing the bandages.

"Ratchet says I'll live," replied Cally.

"What about your sister?" asked Red Alert looking over to Cassy's berth.

"She's simply sleeping. She passed out under the stress of the situation," said Cally. "She'll be fine."

"What happened?" asked Jetfire.

"Cassy called me in a panic. She was at the FITE headquarters on Earth when a group came in and started to open fire. Luckily they had the presence of mind to lock the door," said Cally. "I teleported them all to our old community center, but Cassy pleaded with me to go back because there were people on the second floor. We went back and did a sweep sending them to the community center as well. That's when the attackers came in. They looked like an organized group. They were all in black armor similar to Earth's swat or military armor. They all looked humanoid and were about the size of humans. They had both blasters and regular human guns." Cally glanced at Red Alert as his visor flashed. "I know what you're going to say, but if I hadn't intervened, they would have all been slaughtered. My bet is Esoramik got tired of FITE and decided to make a move, which means we need to move as well. With some help, I could easily get into their buildings and download their data."

"Stop," said Red Alert holding up a hand. "Right now all you need to do is heal."

"But they could get away with it," protested Cally angrily. "This is our chance. They tried to kill my sister and they killed others. Did you think I'd just let that go?"

"Cally," Red Alert barked and Cally flinched. "We will not be letting it go, I promise you, but you need to relax for now. When we have all the information we need, we will move on it. Promise me you will stay here until I come for you."

Cally frowned and hugged her arms to her chest.

"Promise me," said Red Alert locking optics with her.

"I promise," said Cally finally.

"Take it easy kid," said Jetfire as he left the med bay followed by Red Alert. "Do you think she'll stay there?" he asked Red Alert as they headed to Optimus' office.

"Cally has never broken a promise before," said Red Alert. "That is why I made her make one. She will remain there even if she doesn't want to because of it."

**Cybertron** **Meeting Room**

Optimus, Jetfire, Hound, Red Alert, Hot Shot and Scattershot sat in the meeting room. Regardless of the secured spot, they were all having a private conversation over their internal comms. Ceci and Char had been brought to the med bay to stay with their sisters so all the guardians could attend the meeting.

"I've recorded and compiled numerous claims from Cally, the ambassadors, other Cybertronians, planets in the Alliance and reports made to the Galactic Guard on various spaceports," said Scattershot. "We have enough video evidence from Cally and the spaceports to conclude that someone is purposely displacing species onto other planets."

"Analysis of the species of animals allowed us to track them back to their home world," said Hound. "Esoramik has a presence on each of these planets."

"Wing Saber commed in earlier," said Jetfire. "He was able to trace the location of Esoramik's spacebridge. Once we find the bridge, we'll find the computer with the displacement data."

"We need to move fast before it's destroyed," said Red Alert.

"Jetfire, Scattershot, rendezvous with Wing Saber," said Optimus. "Do what you must to recover that data."

"Roger," said Scattershot as he quickly followed Jetfire out of the room.

"Hound, gather the pertinent data and send it to me," said Optimus. "I have a speech to write. Hot Shot, you've got guardianship of the three girls for now. Take care with Cassy. She is still emotionally fragile from her ordeal."

"Of course," said Hot Shot.

"Red Alert, I need you to handle Cally. I've told Ratchet to keep her in the med bay for as long as possible."

"Understood," said Red Alert.

"Dismissed," said Optimus standing.

**Cybertron**

After they arrived home, Ceci and Char went off to do their own things while Hot Shot stayed in the main room with Cassy. She'd been incredibly quiet since he picked her up from the med bay. She sat next to him on the couch staring off into space.

"Cassy," said Hot Shot softly. "It's not your fault."

Cassy flinched.

"Cassy," repeated Hot Shot gently.

"But she got hurt," said Cassy quietly. "And it was my fault."

"Cally will be okay," said Hot Shot. "Ratchet doesn't lie and she even told you that she didn't blame you. The one at fault is the group that came to shoot up the building."

"But I was the one that joined FITE in the beginning," said Cassy. "It would never have happened if I hadn't. It was because I was selfish and took a job on Earth otherwise this situation would never have happened."

"Cassy, look at me," said Hot Shot gently grasping one of her arms.

She turned to look up at him.

"If you had never gone to Earth and to FITE, there would be a lot more offlined beings," said Hot Shot. "By becoming involved, you saved them. No one else has the abilities you girls do. All those new friends of yours would have offlined if you hadn't gotten them to safety. FITE was fighting for a good cause and we're going to stop the company that hurt all those animals for them. I promise you that."

"But Cally," said Cassy cringing.

"She came to rescue her sister," said Hot Shot. "I'm sure she doesn't regret it."

"The only reason she got hurt was because I was so scared that I froze," said Cassy lowering her head. "If only I had teleported when she told me to, she wouldn't have been hurt."

Hot Shot hadn't heard this part of the story. He was sure Cally had left it out to spare her sister's feelings. He reached over and gently tilted Cassy's head back up. "Your sister loves you and she would do anything to protect you," said Hot Shot. "Even get injured. I know she doesn't talk about it, but when she was apart from you girls, she lived in a scary world where people got hurt in front of her repeatedly. It's unfortunate, but Cally is used to these situations. You and your sisters are not. It takes training and repetition to react correctly on the battlefield. Believe me, I know. You froze and the next time you might do it again. It's okay. You weren't taught to react to these situations and believe me when I say there will not be a next time if I can help it."

Cassy launched herself at Hot Shot the next moment with a keen and he quickly drew her to his chassis.

"Just let it out," he said holding her close. "It'll be okay."

**Kimaro**

"It was a nice try, but they couldn't hide it from me," gloated Wing Saber.

Scattershot rolled his optics. They were on the planet Kimaro where Wing Saber had tracked the specific frequency for the spacebridge they were looking for. One of the Cybertronians who lodged a complaint about the displaced animals had actually scanned the frequency of the spacebridge when it had appeared. With this information, they were able to successfully find the one they were looking for. Esoramik had recently replaced this spacebridge with another in an attempt to mislead any investigators. They'd sent the dismantled spacebridge back to Kimaro, but they hadn't destroyed it probably because it was so expensive. That was their downfall. Scattershot and Jetfire infiltrated the storage area and Scattershot accessed the terminal while Jetfire planted a tracking monitor in case Esoramik moved it again.

"I've got everything we need," said Scattershot over the com-link.

"Let's head back before the girls try to do something on their own," said Jetfire.

**Cybertron Med Bay**

When Cally woke up again, she noticed that the irritation in her injured eye had increased slightly. She blindly felt around her berth until she located the eye drops Ratchet had left for her.

"Allow me," said Red Alert from next to her.

She lay back as he removed her bandages and applied more solution. He then gently replaced her bandages.

"What's going on?" asked Cally. "Is there any news?"

"Wing Saber located the spacebridge and Jetfire and Scattershot are retrieving the data," said Red Alert. "I realize you wished to help, but your assistance wasn't needed this time. You've done enough. Leave this to your guardians." He reached over running two digits through her short hair gently. The action seemed to soothe her as relaxed back.

"What happens next?" asked Cally.

"Optimus will make a speech to the Galactic Alliance detailing the evidence we've recovered," said Red Alert. "This will put the pressure on Esoramik on a galactic scale as well as warn other companies that follow their illicit practices. If they don't start acting responsibly, the company will probably be destroyed if the sanctions and fines don't do it in the first place."

"What about the FITE attackers?" asked Cally.

Red Alert's visor flashed. "The local precinct and swat engaged them in a shootout and three of the six were killed. One was apprehended, but two escaped. The international police identified the group as DICE, a terrorist group for hire. Since that division of FITE was solely looking into Esoramik at the time, there is strong evidence they may have been involved. The local authorities will continue their investigation. They lost two of their own so they're motivated."

"Other casualties?" asked Cally.

"The receptionist and a employee of FITE that was in the lobby at the time were the only other casualties," he replied. "You saved forty-two people that day."

Cally looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks, but you don't have to cheer me up," said Cally. "I'm not upset about it. I was simply curious. You may want to refrain from telling Cassy however. I don't think she's quite recovered yet."

"Cally, how does your eye feel?" asked Ratchet coming over.

"I put some more drops in, but it only feels irritated," she replied.

"Sit up for me," said Ratchet.

Cally sat up slowly and Red Alert used his hand to support her back. Ratchet removed the bandages. The eyelid and surrounding area of her left eye had a glittery sheen like the one on her arm where she been hit by a blaster during the Solva invasion.

"Open your eye," said Ratchet patiently.

Cally slowly opened her left eye. It was irritated and her vision was slightly blurry, but she could still see out of it. Ratchet turned slightly toward Red Alert and Cally could tell they were having a conversation about her over the comm. "What's wrong?" she asked frowning.

"Nothing," said Ratchet. "I was merely reassuring your guardian."

"Why?" asked Cally.

"The color of your eye has changed," said Ratchet. "It's green now. It may be a permanent change only time will tell."

"My vision is blurry in that eye," said Cally.

"Part of that is caused by the injury and part by the eye drops," said Ratchet. "However it should be temporary. I want you to put in drops for the next two weeks and wear this eye patch." He handed her a black eye patch. "I want you to check in every four days and immediately if something changes. Understand?"

"Of course," responded Red Alert in her place.

"Then you are free to go," said Ratchet. "Watch her," he told Red Alert over the com-link and he nodded

As if the facemask and hood were not enough, now Cally would have an eye patch to add to her disguise when she worked. She was so busy thinking that it might give her extra credibility that she didn't see Red Alert crouch in front of her.

"It is nothing to worry about," he said gently placing her eye patch over her eye. "You are still attractive with one green and one silver eye."

Uncontrolled embarrassment flooded over her EM field and Red Alert moved back to give her room.

"I take it that wasn't what you were worrying about," he said a hint of amusement obvious in his voice.

"Thanks, but you're correct," said Cally sheepishly.

Red Alert suddenly scooped a startled Cally off the berth and began carrying her toward the med bay doors.

"I can walk you know," said Cally. "It's my eye that's injured not my legs."

"Patients should be quiet and cooperate," said Red Alert.

"Indeed," added Ratchet from his location by his workbench.

Perhaps she should get him a plaque with that saying for his med bay, Cally thought. As they left the med bay, Cally buried her face into Red Alert's chassis like she had on the day they had first met. She released a deep breath slowly feeling her body relax completely. Even after all these years, it was the one spot she felt absolutely safe. "I love you," said Cally softly without realizing it as she idly traced the lines on his armor not caring about the eyes of the occasional passerby.

Red Alert looked down at the girl snuggled in his arms. While her EM field was guarded as usual, the surface emotions he could feel flowing through it were far more gentle than usual. All those years ago when they first met and she finally broke down emotionally had been the only time he had ever felt her buried emotions. During her adjustment to living on Cybertron, she had kept any and all emotions safely contained. This was the first time since then that she was being freer with them, he'd only prefer that it wouldn't coincide with her being injured or distressed. The soft admission of love that he heard her utter confused him. Cassy said the phrase a lot and used it liberally to describe everything she liked. The other girls hardly used it at all and he had never heard Cally say it before even to Optimus who all the girls adored. Cally was so relaxed in his arms that he didn't dare ask her to clarify what she meant, but he could definitely decipher the feeling of adoration or maybe devotion that she was projecting.

**Cybertron**

Optimus was still receiving gratitude weeks after his speech. Esoramik was finally being made to pay restitution for the damage they had caused to many spaceports and ecosystems. The CEO had been indicted by his home planet's law system and was enduring 75yrs worth of jail time with a required 100yrs worth of community service due after his incarceration. Animal and land displacement had stopped for now. Even the smaller companies were weary of ending up like Esoramik. While the connection between Esoramik and DICE was inconclusive, rumors still persisted earning Esoramik an ever-worsening reputation.

**Cybertron Home Garden**

Hound was at home in the garden room when he heard a noise. Only Cassy and Ceci were home right now, but the noise had come from the direction of the external door. He turned around quickly to find an intruder.

Cassy was home because she had quit her Earth job after what happened and she hadn't decided on where she wanted to work next yet. Ceci was home because the Ambassador was still bothering her. Optimus said that he'd request a replacement from his native planet, but that he couldn't guarantee they would comply. Cassy was on her bed watching a movie when she heard an explosion. She stood in alarm looking toward the door uneasily and then hit the alert button on her data pad to alert her guardians to an emergency. Ceci who had been sleeping in her bed woke with a start and looked over at her in confusion. Cally appeared the next moment and teleported both of them to the alternate control room where Jetfire and Char were currently working. Cally immediately teleported back to the garden after she got a comm from Red Alert leaving the girls with nothing but questions.

Part of the garden room was destroyed and twisted and melted metal littered the ground. Cally carefully picked her way through it when she arrived. She saw Red Alert kneeling next to a downed Hound in the middle of the damaged area. A short distance away Hot Shot and Wing Saber were still battling it out with a Cybertronian that Cally had never seen before.

"Cally, take us to med bay," said Red Alert. "He's hurt bad."

Cally immediately teleported the three of them to the med bay where Ratchet was set up and waiting. Ratchet gestured to a nearby berth and Cally teleported Hound onto it. Ratchet immediately went to work while Red Alert took Cally aside.

"A Cybertronian attack," said Cally sourly. "They actually sent a Cybertronian to kidnap us this time, didn't they?"

"I'm afraid so," said Red Alert.

"How bad is he?" asked Cally looking at the still form of Hound on the berth.

Ratchet was working feverishly and he was very quiet.

"Bad," said Red Alert. "But Ratchet can fix him and I've already stabilized him so he'll survive."

Suddenly Cally jerked back as if she'd been struck. A wave of sadness and then anger spiked over the bond.

"What's wrong?" asked Red Alert in concern.

"It's Char," said Cally. "She's not taking the news well."

In the alternate control room, Cassy and Ceci were stunned when Char punched the wall after hearing the news about Hound. She let out a sharp keen and then turned to them.

"This stops now," she said angrily over the bond. "We're adults now. I can no longer willingly hide behind others and watch them get hurt."

"What do you want to do?" asked Ceci.

"We should leave Cybertron for good," said Char. "We can come back to visit in a few years when we've been forgotten. I will not put the mechs I love in danger any longer."

"That would take some planning," said Cassy.

"I'm sure Cally already planned ahead for this years ago," said Char. "The only thing keeping her here all this time was us."

"Cally, is that true?" asked Ceci over the bond.

"Always have a plan B, C and D," replied Cally.

"Cally, take us to Optimus," demanded Char.

**Cybertron Optimus' Office**

Optimus was startled when all four of the girls suddenly appeared in his office without warning. None of their guardians had commed him in warning so they must not know. "Girls," he said inclining his head in greeting. "To what do I owe your visit?"

"To be blunt," said Char. "We're here to inform you that we are leaving Cybertron permanently."

Optimus was quiet for a moment. "Does this have to do with Hound being injured?" he asked.

"In a way," said Char. "But be it Hound, yourself or any of our other guardians, we no longer wish for you to be hurt on our behalf."

"And yes we understand what guardian duties entail," added Ceci.

"We've aged out of your protection," said Char. "We will leave Cybertron for as long as it takes for us to be forgotten by our pursuers. We'll come back to visit once that has happened."

"While I do not wish for you to leave regardless of the circumstances," said Optimus. "If this is the path that you've chosen, I cannot stop you. It will take time for you to prepare though, will it not?"

"We can leave immediately if necessary," said Cally. Optimus looked at her startled. "But how about in three days. That will at least give us time to pack and say our goodbyes."

"How long have you had this prepared?" asked Optimus narrowing his eyes.

"Since the beginning," said Cally honestly. "Old habits never really die."

"Very well," said Optimus. "I will inform your guardians, but know that you will be sorely missed."

**Cybertron-3 Days Later**

Jetfire, Red Alert, Hot Shot, Scattershot, Wing Saber, Perceptor, Wheeljack and Optimus all stood in the meeting room with the girls to see them off. They had already gone to the med bay to say goodbye to Hound and Ratchet. Char had barely left Hound's side except to spend some time with Optimus.

Seeing the identical quadruplet girls stand in a row highlighted the differences they didn't have when they first arrived. Cassy wore her hair in a single braid and twisted it nervously. Char had taken to adding small braids with colorful ribbon weaved into them to her hair. She seemed to shrink back into herself making her seem smaller and a few loose strands of hair fell across her face. Ceci looked as close to her original self despite her locks being tied back in a ponytail. She was trying to force the frown that threatened to take over her face off of it. Cally with her short hair and one green eye stood out in sharp contrast to the others. She was the calmest and most unconcerned of the four at least on the surface.

"We'd like to thank all of you for the care you've given us as our guardians and our friends," said Ceci diplomatically. "We hope to see you again one day in the future."

"You better," interjected Scattershot.

"You have everything you need?" asked Optimus.

"We do," said Cally.

Cassy had to clap her hand over her mouth to stop the keen that threatened to rip from her throat.

"I've already given the science team all the supplies from the girl's collection here, but these are the ones from mine that I probably won't have use for," said Cally. Suddenly large supplies of boxes and loose crystals covered the meeting tables.

"I catalogued them for you," said Char handing Red Alert the data pad.

Just by scanning a few items in the room, Red Alert could tell there was a problem. "Some of this stuff has been banned," he said zoning in on Cally. "Where did you get this? You haven't had this all this time, have you?"

"Whoops," said Cally winking her green eye. "We'll be seeing you." And with that the girls disappeared right in front of them.

"That brat," said Red Alert.

The other mechs chuckled.


	3. Downshift

**Downshift**

**Disclaimer**: This is fanfiction and I don't own the rights to any Transformers characters or storylines found within. Author's Note: Loosely based on Transformers Cybertron and Energon characters.

Sequel to **Vertical Shift**.

**Wandering**

To say that Cally had completely planned for them to leave Cybertron from the beginning would have been a lie. Sure she had collected hundreds of useful items during her travels and while she was trading, but she really only had the cave she stored them in as a base. This was not a place where the girls could live comfortably however. Personally, when Hound had been injured by one of their kidnappers, Cally had initially wanted to threaten Tansaren's Ambassador into backing off. She was willing to resort to violence if she had to, but this plan was derailed when a lovesick Char had convinced Ceci and Cassy that they should leave instead. It was true that with them gone, their pursuers would no longer attack the Cybertronians, but it wasn't what Cally would have chosen to do first because after all this time, she'd grown to consider her guardians as part of her family.

In the beginning after they left Cybertron, the girls travelled where Cally took them. It was a novelty for them to see other planets when they had only known two before, but eventually the novelty wore off and the girls started to want something a bit more permanent. In order to reach more places Cally discretely cashed in a large chunk of her remaining cache to get a ship. It was painted a dark blue in color and they nicknamed it Shadow. It wasn't a very big ship. It was barely bigger than a typical shuttle, but it had enough rooms to house them all with a few spare rooms for storage. The girls were relieved at having something that didn't require them to rough it out in the elements even if they did have a tent. Cally flew it sparingly finding that teleporting it saved on fuel and time. They stayed onboard traveling like this for many years exploring new places that even Cally had never seen before.

**Riffa Spaceport**

The girls had stopped at Riffa for a few supplies and fuel. They had been here before and it was known as one of the safer spaceports. This was because the inhabitants of Riffa were all armed despite the peace on the planet. Any visitor that started to cause problems would most likely be intercepted by the surrounding folks and brought down before anything large scale could occur.

Char was walking in the middle of the group when she caught sight of a Cybertronian. She could only see his back, but he had a familiar green color and a familiar slope to his shoulders. Hope and longing flowed through her and she quickly strained to see if it was who she thought it was, but quickly realized that he wasn't the mech that she had known when he turned. She vented air in frustration. She had quickly realized that all those romantic stories she'd devoured long ago weren't true. Sure it had been mostly her decision to leave Cybertron, but she had always secretly hoped that her mech would come looking for her or that they'd suddenly meet up someday. Nothing like that had happened in the last thirty-two years and it was likely to never happen. Fairytale endings didn't exist and the odds of them coincidently meeting out here was astronomical.

**Onboard Shadow**

Char walked onto the flight deck. Cally was sitting at the controls plotting out their next destination and seeing how long it would take to get there. Char sunk down in the co-pilots seat with a sigh and Cally glanced her way.

"You've had something on your mind for awhile," said Cally looking back at her map. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry," said Char crossing her arms over her chest.

"For what?" asked Cally. She couldn't recall Char doing anything recently that would have made her mad.

"For making us leave Cybertron all those years ago," said Char. "I realized long ago that it was a completely selfish thing to decide on my own."

"To be fair Char," said Cally. "While it wouldn't have been my first course of action, it would have been my second. When I was scavenging before I came to Cybertron, my reaction to someone that wanted to cause me harm was to flee. If I saw a fight, I'd teleport away. If I was kidnapped, I'd teleport away. You get the idea, but when Hound was hurt, my first reaction was to fight to stay even if I ended up doing something really bad to someone. So you choosing to leave also saved me from becoming something close to a monster. I'm sure our guardians would never have forgiven me."

"Knowing them," said Char cracking a smile. "They probably would forgive you even if you didn't want them to. I highly doubt all of their records are as pristine as they pretended them to be." She sighed. "They definitely hid stuff from us and I can't believe how naïve we were back then."

"Char, why bring this up now?" asked Cally curiously. "Something must have triggered this nostalgia."

Char lowered her head. "I saw a Cybertronian at the last stop that had the same coloring as Hound and for one moment I even thought it was him. All those old feelings of mine flooded back. Hound was always dear to Cassy, Ceci and myself because he was the first Cybertronian we had ever met, but my feelings for him aren't familial love. I had hoped with distance and time, I'd start to forget what I thought was only an initial crush, but when I thought I saw him, I realized I still want him so bad it hurts."

Cally came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "It's been thirty-two years since we left Cybertron," said Cally. "We agreed that we'd wait forty years before we visited them again, but if you'd like, I can at the very least contact the twins and see how everyone is doing."

"Please do that," said Char raising her head. "I'd love to have any news on Hound that you can get."

The door to the flight deck suddenly opened and Cassy and Ceci joined them.

"What's up?" asked Cally turning around.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Cassy looking between Char and Cally.

"No, we were just being nostalgic," said Cally dismissively.

"Well, Ceci and I were talking," said Cassy. "Living on this ship is great and the traveling has been amazing."

"But," said Cally knowing where she was headed.

"We would kind of like to have a place to settle down," said Cassy. "A place we can return to after our trips that isn't the ship. A home if you will."

Cally returned to her seat. "You know that would be difficult especially trying to blend in with the natives on a planet somewhere. There aren't that many places that we wouldn't stand out. If we made a planet our permanent home, the government there would also have control over us if they found out about our abilities. The stress of constantly being on guard would probably sour the idea of living there."

"What if there were no natives?" asked Ceci. "We don't have a home world. Sure we were born on Earth, but we're not human. Cybertron was our home for a while, but we can't live there without starting up this mess all over again. There has got to be a place that no one inhabits."

"Not Ristalia," said Cally quickly.

"Nothing in Solva territory," agreed Cassy.

Cally tapped her fingers on the armrest of her chair as she searched her memories for anything that might work. She turned to her sisters thoughtfully. "I know of one place," said Cally. "Nothing lives there and no one owns it. It would require a lot of specialized work, but I think we could make it work."

"Let's check it out," said Ceci excitedly.

**The Lonely Moon**

"You have got to be kidding me," said Cassy looking at the screen stunned. In front of her was a small moon probably a fourth the size of Earth's moon. "This is what you want to us to live on? A barren piece of space rock."

"No, I'm not expecting anyone to live on it," said Cally angling the ship to approach a hole in the side of the moon. Turning on all the front lights she flew into the interior watching the smooth walls of the tunnel finally give way to complete darkness inside. Cally flipped every light on the outside of the ship on. "Welcome to the middle of this moon," she said. "The very core of the this moon has been completely cored out by Abouluto worms."

"What are they?" asked Ceci warily.

"They are giant worms with crystal teeth and acidic skin," said Char reading the description she'd pulled up on the display. "There is nothing they cannot burrow their way through."

Cassy looked worried, but Cally just laughed.

"They no longer inhabit this moon," she said. "They either moved out or died off. Regardless, what they left is what you might be looking for. The outside of this moon is made of very hard mineralized compressed rock so even an asteroid hit won't phase it. Under several hundred layers of the rock, the center is completely hollow. I mapped it the last time I was here. There are five tunnels to the center. Two will accommodate a being of our size while the third is large enough to accommodate a Cybertronian. The other two are big enough to fly ships twice our size into the interior."

"This wasn't quite what I had in mind," said Cassy. "I was thinking more along the lines of a small house on an uninhabited planet somewhere near civilization."

"I know," said Cally. "But that is a very hard thing to find especially one with no claim on it."

"What exactly do you envision?" asked Ceci. "You wouldn't have brought us here for no reason."

"First of all, this moon is in the middle of nowhere and it doesn't orbit anything other than this asteroid field so there is no claim on it," explained Cally. "It's small enough for me to move it easily just like I do with the ship. It would take work, but we could build in the interior. The three being sized tunnels could be used for arriving people or supplies. We might even be able to use the tunnels as lodging as well. One of the larger tunnels could be used as an elevator to take and return supplies to and from the surface. If we use the one tunnel I have in mind, we could build a small spaceport on the surface that would keep visitors away from the interior. The second tunnel would be used to dock our ships and would contain a work bay."

"Geez," said Ceci. "You've really put a lot of thought into this."

"You were the one that said we didn't have a home world," said Cally. "This is an opportunity to have one. Of course if you'd prefer just having a house somewhere, we can look elsewhere, but I can't guarantee that we won't be forced to leave it someday. This place at least is defensible."

"Oh, I see," said Ceci suddenly. "You actually mean a home world."

"I do," said Cally.

"What am I missing?" asked Cassy in confusion.

"There are inhabited asteroids and moons smaller than this that classify as home planets," said Ceci. "If we took this one over, we could name it, name our species and be the rulers of it. It would literally be our new home world. We could even register it in the Galactic Alliance," she said excitedly. "I could actually be the ambassador for this planet."

"How would that help us?" asked Char puzzled.

"Once we join the Galactic Alliance, we can file complaints against the other worlds and have our problems mediated," said Ceci. "No other planet or people could attack us or try to poach our talent otherwise the Galactic Alliance would be forced to intervene. The ambassadors from the other planets might try to negotiate with us, but considering they know little of our history, we can refuse every one of their requests."

"That means we could visit Cybertron without having to worry about their safety, right?" said Char.

"Exactly," said Ceci enthusiastically. "This is great!"

"While it sounds great, how would we build it?" asked Cassy. "We don't have the materials or the skills to put this together."

"All we need are the designs," said Cally. "I can get the materials easily. The Junk planet has so much we could use once it's stripped down into its basic components. As for the work, I'll simply have to hire beings. I still have plenty of credits. When those run out, I'll sell the rest of my cache and go back to work. I'm willing to do it if you want to give this a try."

"The responsibility shouldn't have to rest on you alone," said Cassy putting her hands on her hips. "We can work too."

"You will be," said Cally. "You'll be supervising the workers while I'm gone."

"I'm game," said Char. "I'll do anything to return to Hound."

"This will take a long time," warned Cally. "It's not a quick fix."

"I don't care," said Char. "Someday is better than never and the sooner we get started the sooner we finish."

"What are we going to name it?" asked Cassy. "Something complicated like Allatreghunfresa to confuse any visitors or something simple like Lo.

"Cally, you said earlier that nothing can phase the outside and you can teleport it," said Char. "So how about Phasor."

"I like it," said Ceci. "It is a moon and moons have phases."

"Sure why not," said Cassy.

"Welcome to Planet Phasor," said Cally.

**Phasor**

After they named the planet, they decided to name their species and they settled on Shimmers. Cassy thought it up based on the sparkly patches that they developed when they got injured.

Phasor had a thin atmosphere so they knew they would need an atmosphere generator if others who required it visited. They would need two if they built the trading spaceport on the surface. Cally could temporarily flush the system with atmosphere from other planets, but it wasn't feasible for a long-term plan. The gravity was light on the outside of the planet, but greater in the interior. It was still light enough that they needed to adjust it in the small city that they planned to build in the core of the planet so two gravity generators would be required as well.

Cally had already been to the Junk planet repeatedly teleporting broken ships and old metal buildings to a work site they set up in one of the bigger tunnels. Now all they needed were workers to help them build.

**Onboard Shadow**

Cally was the only one awake on the ship when the call reached her. The translation software identified it as a distress call. They were currently out in a deserted area of space that most beings avoided just because there wasn't much there. It wasn't hard to track the source of the call and as she got closer, she could visually see a large ship that had crashed on an asteroid. Cally tried to hail them, but there was no response. Cally quickly woke her sisters so they could take over the controls of the ship and ventured outside to explore the wrecked ship. The ship was huge. The only thing bigger would have been a warship or a Cybertronian ship. Cally cautiously entered the ship through a breach in the hull and accessed the closest working terminal. The computer told her that there was still life on this ship. Nearly seventy-two life signs were detected in total and they were contained in the rear section of the ship. External communication minus the repeating distress call was disabled so Cally tried the internal communication systems and got through.

"This is the ship Shadow passing through," she said. "We've received your distress call. What is your situation?"

"About time," said a feminine voice. "We thought we'd be stuck here forever."

Another deep voice butted in. "This is the Captain of the ship Terrain. We have a total of seventy-two survivors, but the engines are not repairable and we're stranded. Can you offer aid? Is your ship large enough?"

"I'm sending an envoy to you," said Cally. "While our ship cannot hold that many nor can we tow you, we can transport you with a spacebridge. Please decide on a destination and prepare for departure."

Cally made her way further into the ship until she found the inhabitants. The Captain, a tall blue organic that reminded Cally of Dina, met her.

"Can you send us to the spaceport on Hiyren?" he asked.

Cally nodded her head allowing the translation device to speak for her. "It would be best if you gather whatever you need and have groups meet in the largest open space you have."

The Captain gathered the people onboard. They quickly gathered in a common room with their personal items. Cally counted them before she sent each group to make sure she got them all. The Captain and the crew swept the ship for stragglers and the last seven came to the room.

"What about your ship?" asked Cally.

"It's a total loss," said the Captain. "It was insured so it will be replaced. Feel free to use what you can."

Cally teleported the rest to Hiyren and could only wonder how surprised the current patrons of the spaceport were going to be when they saw seventy-two people appear from nowhere. She then went to the computers to see if there was anything salvageable on the ship. She smiled as she hit the jackpot. There were two gravity stabilizers though one was slightly damaged and four atmospheric generators in good condition. She had gotten lucky that there were organics on this ship. She teleported her prizes back to Phasor right next to the rest of the supplies she'd already gathered.

**Onboard Shadow**

Cally had just teleported the ship to another location when an explosion occurred not far from the ship. Debris streaked across the space in front of the ship. Hot metal fragments flared brightly before rapidly cooling in the cold vacuum of space. A little ways off one ship seemed to be attacking another. It was space pirates. The scraped up exterior of the attacking ship gave it away. Since pirates simply took over other ships when theirs was no longer functional, they never paid any heed to the outside look of their ship. The ship that was being attacked exploded again and two escape pods ejected from the ship using the explosion as cover. Cally teleported them away with her own ship. She quickly contacted them and transferred the organics in one of the pods to the planet they requested. Luckily for them she knew of a place on the planet close to a hospital since she was aware that they were injured. The inhabitants of the other pod requested to meet with them so she teleported them to her work bay on Phasor since they weren't organic.

The two beings that emerged from the pod were Omnicons. They were at least twice the size of a mini-con, but nowhere as near as large as a regular Cybertronian. They still towered over the girls however. The girls had heard about Omnicons on Cybertron, but had never met one before.

"I'm Strongarm," said the yellow and black Omnicon.

"My designation is Signal Flare," said the blue, red and green Omnicon.

Cally introduced herself and her sisters after they left the ship to meet them.

"Where are we exactly?" asked Signal Flare looking around the work bay.

"Planet Phasor," said Ceci. "Or it will be as soon as we finish building it. We've claimed this moon as a home world, but it still needs a lot of work."

"What happened to our shipmates?" asked Strongarm.

"I sent them to Pelonia," said Cally. "They had injuries and needed immediate care. Would you like to join them there?"

"No," said Strongarm. "As long as they reached safety, it's fine. I thank you for that and I know you're telling the truth by your EM field."

Ceci laughed. "It's been so long since we've been around a Cybertronian. I almost forgot about our EM fields."

"You've been to Cybertron?" asked Signal Flare.

"We lived there for awhile," said Cassy.

"So what are you building here?" asked Strongarm curiously.

Char pulled up the schematics on her data pad and showed them to him. Signal Flare peered over Strongarm's shoulder.

"You need more defenses," said Strongarm pointing out several flaws in the schematics. "While this planet does provide some natural defenses that you're obviously utilizing, there are additional defenses that need to be put in place."

"Your city design is impressive," said Signal Flare. "But you need to add additional supports."

The girls glanced at each other. "Would you mind helping us with the designs?" asked Cassy. "None of us exactly majored in engineering."

"Sure," said Strongarm.

"Absolutely," said Signal Flare.

"You did save us from those pirates," said Strongarm. "It was likely they would have shot our escape pods out of the sky so we owe you one."

"We'll even help you build the base structure," said Signal Flare.

"We can easily get whatever supplies are needed for the project," said Cally. "But I also need to find workers. Do you have any suggestions?"

Signal Flare quickly listed groups that could help on Char's data pad. He even split it up by construction stage so they weren't all needed at one time.

"So what do you need?" asked Cally looking at them. "Unfortunately, I've got the work bay constructed and not much else so you'll be roughing it for a little while, but I can certainly get you any supplies you need personally."

"We're low on energon," admitted Strongarm. "Other than that we mostly have the tools for the job and those we don't have, we can create."

"Do you want some high grade with the regular energon?" asked Cally.

"That would be good," said Signal Flare. "There are several projects that work better if I use high grade. It gives off higher heat when it's burned."

"I figured you'd drink it," said Cally. "But it's yours to do with as you want. I'll be back. Girls show them where we're keeping the supplies."

Cally disappeared right in front of them and Ceci explained about their abilities while she led them to the pile of broken ships and buildings they'd collected.

"This is useful," said Strongarm looking around.

"Whoa," said Signal Flare looking at the parts graveyard they'd already collected. "This will definitely do as a start."

**Gopjirt Spaceport Bar**

"It's been a long time mechs," said Cally pulling back her hood enough so they could see her eyes. The two mechs at the bar looked over. The twins immediately recognized her and were definitely surprised to see her.

"We promised the others that we'd keep an optic out for you while we traveled," said Sideswipe. "This is the first time we've seen you since you left. What about the others?"

"They're doing fine," said Cally.

"As much as I'm sure you enjoy our company," said Sunstreaker sipping on his high grade. "You came looking for us for a reason."

"Guilty as charged. I'd like to hear news of Cybertron," said Cally. "But I'm also looking for an energon supplier."

"What for?" asked Sideswipe curiously.

"I've recently taken two Omnicons under my care temporarily and the place we're staying doesn't have any energon not even raw," said Cally.

"What are they doing with you?" asked Sunstreaker suspiciously.

"I saved them from pirates and they owe me a favor," she replied. "They're helping me build something."

"And that would be?" asked Sideswipe.

"It's a secret, but I promise to show you when I'm done," she winked.

Suddenly Cally caught sight of Sideways making his way to the bar. The twins stiffened immediately becoming tense, but Sideways merely stopped by her side briefly.

"I haven't seen you lately," he said.

"I've been gone on business, but I'm back now and look who I bumped into," she said nodding her head toward the twins. "Lucky me."

Sideways scoffed in disgust.

"They haven't been convinced yet, but give a mech enough high grade and who knows what might happen," said Cally dropping her voice several octaves. "What about you? Do you want a drink?"

"I've got business to attend to," said Sideways hastily as he quickly headed for the door.

"What did that slagger want?" asked Sunstreaker snarling.

"Information as always," said Cally smiling behind her mask. "He didn't get what he wanted though. So about that energon."

**Phasor**

Strongarm was good at setting defenses and easily redesigned the schematics for a better defense system for the planet while Signal Flare like to create and build things from the basics to the whole. So far together they had the base structure of what would become the internal city set up. Cally was all over the place. She recruited many of the groups that Signal Flare had suggested. She also popped in unexpectedly on many beings that owed her a favor in order to get the things she needed. She hired crews for different projects and brought them over one group at a time. Despite offering to drop the Omnicons off somewhere of their choosing, they preferred to keep working which meant she now paid them as well. She considered their earlier debt paid in full. The Omnicons apparently had a great love for creating things and wanted to see the project complete. It didn't hurt that Cally also supplied them with an unending supply of energon as well as some interesting minerals and crystals that they incorporated into their own pet projects.

**Planet Delazis**

It was an intense three years of constant construction, but finally things slowed down enough and the girls agreed to leave for a few days to relax. They went to Delazis because Cally knew where the hot springs on the planet was located. The heat would be beneficial to them since they were usually in the cold of space or Phasor. While their suits and the ship had a heating element, it was never completely warm. The heat of the hot springs was relaxing for even their inorganic composition. They offered to bring the Omnicons, but they declined saying that they'd prefer to stay and continue working.

They were in the largest of the pools on top of an overgrown plateau when they heard movement. The girls turned quickly to see a human on a hover board. The steam blocked them partially from view and the sight of them had stopped the human in his tracks. Cally immediately teleported them all to a runoff pool below the main pool. It was more hidden in the cliff side. They were undressed, but she didn't hide out of modesty, but for safety.

The human was pretty loud though and they heard his exclamation as he yelled to another. "Dian, I saw water nymphs," he cried.

"Rute, what are you talking about?" came the reply.

A feminine voice laughed. "I don't see anything," she said. "You've been reading too many mythology books."

"Edge, I swear they were there," said Rute. "I was on my way up here when I saw girls playing in the water. They had long dark hair and they disappeared when I saw them."

"Sure Rute," said Dian in a placating tone. "But we aren't here to make friends so let's just search for the crystals, okay?"

"You don't believe me," said an indignant Rute.

"I'm only staying on task," said Dian. "Let's go. We don't have a lot of time and we can't get sidetracked.

"Agreed," said another very familiar voice.

All the girls immediately looked over to where the foliage parted slightly. They heard the sound of a hovercraft and watched it go by with a human looking male and a pale blue skinned female clutching his waist behind him. The sound of a hover board followed them closely as Rute followed in their wake. He was definitely a younger human possibly related to the one on the hovercraft based on his features. Then they heard the sound of heavier footsteps and the disturbance of foliage as a larger being brushed past the growth surrounding him. They felt him before they saw him.

Red Alert felt his EM field recognize four others and it stopped him short. The tall foliage covered plateau on his left contained a hot spring on top and the runoff flowed like a waterfall over the edge filling a smaller concealed pool within the cliff side. He examined the vines hanging over the opening and gently moved them aside. There he was greeted with the sight of seven recognizable silver eyes and one green.

"It's been a long time, Red Alert," said Cally softly.

All the girls were without apparel. Their long smooth pale torsos were now marked here and there with glittery patches. It was no longer only Cally that showed past injuries. He couldn't help but wonder how they been injured. Cally's hair had grown out to her waist just like the others and they didn't appear to have aged since he had last seen them. He immediately ran a scan on them. Ratchet would want the data.

"How are you and how are the others?" asked Char splashing to the edge in her haste. Cassy reached out a hand to steady her so she didn't fall.

"I am fully functional," said Red Alert. "As are all your former guardians."

Char sighed deeply in relief.

"We're working on something right now," said Ceci excitedly. "We may be able to come visit soon when we're finished."

"The twins mentioned something regarding that the last time they were on Cybertron," said Red Alert. "I would love to stay and talk with you, but I'm on a mission and I have others to look after."

"What are you looking for?" asked Cally curiously.

Red Alert described the crystals and Cally gave him precise instructions to where they could be found. He looked at them in regret.

"We'll see you again," promised Cally. "Till then."

Red Alert called Dian through the com-link on his hovercraft and relayed the directions from Cally.

The girls returned to their ship, dried off and got dressed.

"Did you see the children he was with?" said Cassy pouting. "I think we've been replaced."

"They've always cared for the children at the outpost," said Cally. "Though only one of the group appeared to be a child. There's no need to get jealous. We're no longer children and we haven't been seen in a long time so of course they'd move on."

"Do you think Hound has forgotten me?" asked Char worriedly.

"Of course not," said Ceci quickly. "We haven't been gone that long."

"I don't recall them taking us to other planets," said Cassy frowning.

"We were children and they were big on protecting us," repeated Cally. "As I just pointed out, two out of the three were grown for their species and it wasn't as if mother would have given them permission to take us off world."

"That's true," said Ceci. "When mother was there, we were never really let out of the outpost except that one time."

"I still think it's suspicious," said Cassy. Part of her distrust naturally came from the appearance of the girl. She reminded her too much of the woman that had stolen their father and caused the divorce.

"We'll find out for sure when we go back," said Cally dismissively.

**Phasor**

Different crews worked on individual sections of the interior overseen by both the girls and the Omnicons. That meant that no crew ever got to see the entirety of the structure. Though the Omnicons had finally decided to return to Cybertron, they wanted to see this project finished first. They thought they owed it to their gracious and generous hosts. There was nothing Cally couldn't procure either from salvage or trade and this delighted the Omnicons because they could both create their own side projects in their downtime.

Eventually, Phasor was complete. The internal city rotated with the planets gravity and included an internal dome in the center with a large garden much bigger than the one at the outpost. Rings of rooms surrounded the sphere. The upper ones were for occupants while the more active workrooms and storage areas were lower. The large tunnel above was blocked with an elevator shaft that opened into a secured room in the new spaceport on top. While they didn't offer much for sale other than what Cally scavenged, they did offer mechanical skills and a place to rest if repairs were needed. There was a comprehensive security system that allowed for transactions to be monitored closely discouraging the illegal kind. One of the smaller tunnels had collapsed during more risky work and while no one was hurt, it was sealed with hardening foam and closed off completely. The second tunnel had a ladder and lights along its length that provided an in and out for smaller beings. There was a cap on the surface that could only be opened through a complex password or energy signature. This was also the same fate of the transformer-sized tunnel. The largest tunnel had a sophisticated docking bay and workstation for ships though it was also being utilized for other projects.

During the project, they had picked up the occasional straggler that they had rescued from space. A few chose to remain with their permission and were given an available job. A couple of the workers in the construction crews that were brought in stayed as well. They wanted to remain as mechanics and maintenance personnel. The girls had already set down very basic rules for the inhabitants and if they were broken, the individual would be teleported off the planet. Cassy became good at moderating between the inhabitants that lived there and while they didn't have a ruler if there was a question about what to do it was referred to the command staff, which included them and a handful of carefully chosen residents. By the time the project was completely finished, thirty-two beings lived there.

**Cybertron Optimus' Office**

Optimus was in his office reviewing several electronic documents on his data pad, when his door chimed.

"Come in," he called.

The mech that walked in was barely half his size. He'd seen him before once or twice, but had never actively spoken with him. The Omnicons tended to associate mostly with their own group and were constantly involved in one project of another many of those underground.

"Signal Flare," said Optimus inclining his head.

"Optimus sir," said Signal Flare. "Strongarm and I are back on Cybertron and I've come to deliver the official copies of Phasor's request for admission into the Galactic Alliance."

Optimus took the papers carefully from Signal Flare and scanned them. While electronic communications were used for most things, something as important as a request letter was usually in metallic or paper form. "What exactly do you have to do with Phasor?" asked Optimus looking up.

"The rulers of Phasor rescued Strongarm and I from pirates several years ago," he explained. "We wanted to return the favor so we asked if they needed help with anything. They needed construction help and I believe we got more out of it than they did, as they were very generous hosts. Since the project is now complete, we've come back to Cybertron and I said I would deliver their request papers."

An Ambassador Cecelia had signed the papers and Optimus nearly dropped them in surprise. Was this a coincidence? He had only known one person who went by that name. She had included an invitation for him to visit the planet as well to make sure their claim was legitimate. She would arrive in three days to receive his answer.

"What did these rulers look like?" asked Optimus curiously.

Signal Flare projected a snapshot of what could only have been one of his femmes. She had two silver eyes so it wasn't Cally though.

"Thank you," said Optimus smiling. "I'll await their arrival."

**Optimus' Office -3 Days Later**

Optimus was finishing up some work when he was interrupted by a voice.

"Hello Optimus," said Ceci drawing his attention. "Sorry for the abrupt interruption."

His optics immediately latched onto the two smaller forms that had suddenly appeared in his office.

"It's been a long time," said Ceci. Her long dark hair was loose and she wore a deep purple spacesuit minus the helmet. A silver half moon was embroidered on the collar.

Cally was standing next to her wearing the same suit with the addition of a purple hood. Apparently she still clung to her old habits even when she didn't need to.

Optimus stood and moved around his desk quickly sweeping his femmes into his arms. "I am glad to see you once again," he rumbled. "Are Char and Cassy all right?"

"They're fine," said Ceci laughing. "You'll see them soon."

Cally made a sound like she was clearing her throat.

"We absolutely love seeing you," said Ceci. "But we are here in an official capacity. You received our application for the Galactic Alliance, right?"

"I did," said Optimus placing them reluctantly back on the ground. "So you've been building a home world all this time you were away."

"No, actually that was more of a recent development," Ceci admitted. "We traveled a lot when we first left and it wasn't that long ago that Cally found us the place we now call Phasor. Strongarm and Signal Flare helped us a lot and we procured workers and supplies to finish the designs we'd made. Our adopted home world is finally complete and we wish to register it. Of course, I'm aware that I need at least one visiting Ambassador's approval so that is why I came to you."

"If you agree," said Cally. "We can take you there whenever your schedule permits. Phasor isn't complicated and it's the size of a small moon. It has a small spaceport, an interior city and a large ship bay."

"We have thirty-two beings currently inhabiting the planet and room for plenty more," said Ceci. "Cassy is wonderful at mediating any problems between them."

"Where did they come from?" asked Optimus curiously.

"Some of them we saved from being stranded in space or from pirates," said Cally. "Some were simply lost and needed a place to go. We provided them with a function and a place to stay. A few came from the construction crews that helped us build. They liked the appeal of having a place they could stay and work instead of traveling. Most of them brought their families with so we have a number of children there as well."

The door to Optimus' office opened and Jetfire walked in.

"Long time no see kiddos," said Jetfire nodding to them.

"I hardly think we still qualify as kids," said Ceci with her hands on her hips. "But it is good to see you again."

Jetfire chuckled. "You'll always be kids to me. So are we off?" said Jetfire looking to Optimus.

"If Phasor's Ambassadors are ready," replied Optimus.

Cally teleported their helmets to them and they quickly placed them on. Then she teleported all four of them to the spaceport on Phasor.

**Phasor**

Cally didn't remain with them as she had other responsibilities so Ceci began the tour. "Welcome to Phasor. This is Phasor's spaceport," said Ceci gesturing. "Strongarm set up quite the security system for us here so that we can keep an eye on things without having the Galactic Guard stationed here. Ship docking is located over there and the market is this way. We don't carry too much except for repair supplies and the occasional item that Cally comes across. A few of our residents break down and strip broken ships and anything Cally finds on the Junk planet that might be useful. That's where they get most of their parts." She led them to a set of large doors and used her signature and the code to let them inside. The room inside was a lift and it took them downward. Ceci removed her helmet and teleported it somewhere. Once the lift stopped, Ceci led the way outside into a cavernous room full of domes. There was atmosphere in this room and several beings sat and played nearby.

"A garden," said Optimus looking around in awe.

"We always loved the gardens on Cybertron," said a voice behind him. "So we built one here as well."

Optimus turned to see what could only be Char. She looked identical to Ceci and was no longer wearing her characteristic ribbons. Optimus immediately scooped her up and held her against his chassis. Char snuggled into him her EM field happy and bright.

"I missed you," she said softly. She turned slightly to see Jetfire. "I missed you as well Jetfire."

"Glad to see you doing well," said Jetfire gently stroking her back.

Optimus continued to carry Char as they walked through the gardens with Ceci leading.

"The garden is the center of everything," said Ceci gesturing around her. "There are rings of rooms that surround the garden in layers. The upper layers are rooms for the residents and the lower layers house storage and workrooms. I've only got one more place to show you," she said.

Optimus put Char down reluctantly and Cally appeared again. She transported them all minus Char down to the ship bay. Several ships including Shadow sat anchored in the tunnel.

"The work bays span most of this tunnel and the ships are kept here," said Ceci. "That blue one over there belongs to us."

"What about security?" asked Jetfire.

"The elevator you came down on was the freight elevator," said Cally. "There is a smaller one, but both are password and signature locked. They can be deactivated if they detect an intruder. We have three separate control centers to monitor this system. The city itself is surrounded by the planet's mineralized hardened surface. It would take some serious firepower to put more than a dent in the surface and there's a sensor grid on the outside surface of the entire planet so we can monitor for unannounced arrivals. There are two tunnels that the inhabitants can used to escape on foot and those are secured on both ends. There is one tunnel that is unusable and has been completely blocked with hardening foam. At the end of the tunnel we're currently in there are four sets of doors and the spaces between them have been reinforced with a combination of Seran cement and hardening foam in order to protect the city. A side pocket hallway has been created for the workers to enter and exit from here, but that has similar security to our elevators. Strongarm helped us out when we designed the defenses. He's very good at what he does."

Jetfire nodded his head in agreement. "Strongarm helped develop most of the defenses on certain bases off of Cybertron. He's a talented mech," he said.

Cally teleported them back to a large meeting room.

"So what do you think?" asked Ceci. "Do we qualify as a home world?"

"I believe that is the case," said Optimus. "You've certainly met all the criteria. It's surprising to see how much you've accomplished here. When I heard from Signal Flare, I didn't realize that it would be so involved. I will make my recommendation to the Alliance that you be admitted."

"Now that business is concluded," said Cally looking behind her. Char and Cassy suddenly appeared there. "I believe Cassy would like to say hello as well."

The four girls talked with Jetfire and Optimus about what they'd missed since they'd been gone and what they'd been up to. Cally returned Jetfire to Cybertron soon after, but Optimus chose to remain for a while longer.

"Incidentally Phasor contains the initials of all our guardians," said Ceci from where she sat next to Optimus. "If you double the S that is. We didn't intend for it, but we thought it was a cute coincidence."

Optimus chuckled.

"I'm going to be the ambassador stationed here," said Ceci. "I'll travel as needed, but this is my new home now. I've been teaching Char how to be an ambassador as well."

"I'd like to become the ambassador stationed at Cybertron's outpost with your permission of course," said Char softly.

"As soon as Phasor is approved, I will let you know," said Optimus. "What of you two?" he asked looking at Cassy and Cally.

"I've been running this place lately," said Cassy proudly. "I wanted to work with many people back when I was younger and now I do. Most people say they find me approachable and I'm not a pushover when it comes to the rules. Though they haven't broken any so far. We only instituted rules that if broken would result in expulsion as they would be that serious. All other disputes the council and I mediate. There aren't many residents yet so problems have been few and far between."

"I have a planet to support," said Cally. "I'll continue to supply this planet with what it needs until it no longer needs me. I'm also its last line of defense. I can move and teleport Phasor elsewhere if needed."

After awhile, everyone but Ceci excused themselves and left. As much as they wanted to stay, there were things that needed to be done.

"Optimus," said Ceci seriously. "Can a Cybertronian marry or bond with another being?"

Optimus blinked his optics and paused obviously taken by surprise at the question. "There have been a few instances where a mech has formed an attachment to another being that was not Cybertronian. I believe in those cases it was an organic and they parted ways due to tragedy or before the lifespan of the organic ended."

"The reason I'm asking is because Char is infatuated with Hound even after all this time and it's romantic love not familial love like we share with you according to her," explained Ceci. "I told her that she would have to explain her feelings to him directly and she understands that, but I wanted to know if there was a precedent or if I should just tell her to give up."

"Ratchet would be better at explaining," said Optimus. He knew that Char had always been the most sensitive of the girls so a more delicate response was probably needed. That and he wasn't sure himself. "Please direct her to him, but considering you are not organic, your lifespan has been calculated to be extremely lengthy and you have an EM field, I don't think this is cause for alarm. We don't have ceremonies like other cultures, but a bonded pair is generally recognized by their signatures and I know that Hound is not bonded."

"I understand. I'll have her speak with Ratchet then," said Ceci.

**Ghovin**

Cally had returned to this planet for crystals that were readily used in certain laser apparatus for their reflective nature and durability. She had finished harvesting the crystals and turned just in time to see a crashing ship heading for her. She teleported away out of the flight path and watched as it skidded on the ground until it crashed into the green sand dunes scattering larger rocks in its path. When the ship came to a stop, some of the crew evacuated as the others fought the small fires. Cally approached cautiously and asked a being that was only a foot shorter than her if they required assistance.

The male turned and introduced himself as Kalo. The ship was his and they had been sideswiped by a comet so they needed to go somewhere for repairs.

Cally had a sinking feeling she knew who this man was. He looked a lot like Brava and he had her mother's eyes. "Is your mother named Adrianna?" asked Cally. "And your father Brava?"

"Yes, do I know you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm your half sister Calandra," said Cally. "One of them."

"Oh yes, I remember mother mentioning I had four half sisters and one half brother," he said.

"Elan, your half brother, died in an attack by pirates many years ago, but I can take you to meet your other sisters if you'd like. We have a repair bay that could fix your ship. It will be free of charge," said Cally.

"I hardly need charity," said Kalo sniffing. "I certainly have enough credits to fix this thing," he said looking disdainfully at his ship. "I should have taken one of the other bigger ships, but they were being repainted."

"Consider it a gift from your sisters than," said Cally. "No strings attached."

"Very well," said Kalo. "I'll accept if you insist."

Cally could barely control the urge to roll her eyes. He had obviously been born with the proverbial silver spoon in his mouth. She couldn't bring herself to resent him for it because it was Brava's fault that their mother had been confined to the mansion on Sypan not his.

After the fires were out, Cally warned the crew to be ready and transported everyone and the ship in one go to the work bay on Phasor. She claimed she'd used a personal micro spacebridge when they questioned her. Some of the crew remained to help the mechanics while she escorted the rest into temporary rooms. She then led Kalo to the garden in order for him to meet his sisters.

"Why is one of your eyes green?" he asked Cally looking at the other identical girls.

"I was shot in the eye with a blaster," said Cally. "It's still usable, but the color changed. Allow me to introduce you to Cecilia, Charissa and Cascadia."

"Where are we exactly?" asked Kalo looking around curiously.

"This is the garden on Phasor," said Ceci. "They are currently finishing the paperwork for Phasor's admittance into the Galactic Alliance."

"Who rules here?" he asked.

"We do," said Cassy putting her hands on her hips. "It was a small moon, but we built the civilization that exists here now and soon we'll be recognized as our own planet."

"Impressive," said Kalo tonelessly.

The girls weren't sure if they should take that as a compliment or not.

"What happened to mother?" asked Char. "Is she still on Sypan?"

"As soon as I was grown, mother left Sypan for good," said Kalo. "Father was often away doing business so she became involved with a supplier. He had his own ship and once I was grown, she filed for divorce and left with him."

The girls exchanged a knowing look.

"You don't look surprised," said Kalo.

"I don't know how much information mother gave you about her past, but Brava was her third husband and he pretty much kidnapped her," said Cassy.

"Her first husband was human and he died," said Ceci. "That was Elan's father. Her second husband was our father and he was killed when the Solva invaded, but they were already divorced at the time."

"When mother became pregnant with you, she was working at the outpost on Cybertron. Brava took her to Sypan and abandoned us on Cybertron," said Cassy. "We were upset about it at first, but we've gotten over it. Your father is a criminal anyway."

"My father is business man," said Kalo. "Sometimes in business you deal with gray areas in order to prosper."

"Most people call that the underground," said Cally. "The majority of exchanges there are illegal. It's not like we don't know that. You can keep your opinion of your father, but to us he was the being that took our mother from us."

"He also stole a whole bag of gems from us," pointed out Char. "But you are not your father so we won't hold that against you."

Kalo shrugged as if their blame wouldn't have affected him anyway. "So is there a trade port on this rock?"

"Yes, we have a spaceport," said Char. "The market is small and skills are more marketable here than items. We are located in a rather remote part of space."

"With my father's connections," said Kalo proudly. "We could make your spaceport extremely lucrative. The remote location would actually give beings the privacy to conduct more sensitive transactions. This is an offer you shouldn't refuse. I have a contact named Sideways that could help immensely."

"This is an offer that has just been refused," said Ceci. "Cally will escort you to your room and then to your ship when it's repaired. We'll even spacebridge you out, but you shouldn't return here. It was nice to meet you, but you are too close to what your father is and we want no part in it."

Cally teleported Kalo to his room. "A word of advice," she said. "I've dealt with Sideways myself. Watch your back. Your father's reputation will only protect you for so long and I've seen Sideways shoot his allies in the back before. I'll see you as soon as your ship is repaired."

Char and Cassy kept a watchful eye on Kalo and his crew while they were here. Once the ship was repaired, Cally brought them back to the ship and teleported them closer to their original destination. All the girls were relieved that he was gone. It was sad, but unless he was as sneaky as Brava, the girls didn't think Kalo would survive for long.

"Mother's at it again," said Char in disbelief. "The Cybertronians never mentioned her so she didn't come look for us when she left. Instead, she ran off with another fellow. We might soon have more half siblings out there that we don't know about."

"She's ridiculously fertile," said Cassy. "Do you think she passed that trait on to us?"

"I think our biology is a little different," said Ceci. "But you never know. Ratchet didn't exactly give us a guide to reproduction while we were on Cybertron and we are a unique species."

"Well if you do find someone to breed with," said Cally. "Please ask them who their mother was first. We don't want any accidental pairings with a sibling."

**Cybertron Med Bay**

Ceci had gotten permission for Char to visit Ratchet in the med bay on Cybertron. He was surprised to see her, as Optimus hadn't alerted him to her arrival. After the pleasantries of reunion, she got down to why she was there.

"Can a Cybertronian be together with a non-Cybertronian like myself for example?" she asked.

Ratchet had not been expecting a question like that so he paused for a moment. "For a Cybertronian to form a bond they need two things," said Ratchet. "A spark and an EM field. You have an EM field, but no spark so you're missing half the requirement."

"So no good, huh," said Char dejectedly.

"Well that's debatable," said Ratchet. "You've no spark or heart. Your systems operate on atomic sized reactions. It is possible that what you have in place of a spark is simply spread throughout your being instead of concentrated like a Cybertronians. You'd simply have to see if it works. Experimenting might be the only way to determine if that is possible. Who is the lucky mech?"

"Hound," said Char ducking her head shyly.

"Hound, you're needed in the med bay immediately," said Ratchet over the private comm. "It's about Char." Ratchet laid a hand on her shoulder. "I've commed Hound and asked him to come here."

"You what!" said Char in surprise. "Ratchet, I haven't even told him yet."

"Oh," said Ratchet. "Looks like you'll have your chance."

Hound burst through the doors shortly after to see Char sitting on the end of a berth talking to Ratchet. He quickly rushed over pulling her into his embrace. It had been a long time since he had last seen her despite the others telling him that she was going to visit soon and now she was in the med bay for who knows what.

"What's wrong with her Ratchet?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing," said Ratchet backing up to give them room. He had scanned her automatically when she first walked into the room. "She just came to visit as she had some questions. I'll be in my office if you need me." Ratchet disappeared into his office and shut the door.

Hound looked down at Char overjoyed that she was once again in his arms. "I missed you," he said stroking her hair. He could feel a mixture of joy and embarrassment flood through her field.

"You've no idea how much I've missed you," said Char. "There wasn't a day I didn't think about you."

"I heard you'll be stationed at the outpost as the ambassador, but I'd rather you came and lived back with us like you used to," said Hound.

"Things change," said Char sighing. "I'll be ambassador for Phasor so that won't be possible. You haven't been attacked since we left, right?"

"No, any injuries I received after you left were under different circumstances," said Hound. "The kidnappers stopped coming here when you left."

"I'm glad," said Char in relief. "I need to tell you something."

Hound put her back on the edge of the berth so he could see her face fighting the urge to keep her cradled in his arms.

"I love you Hound," said Char.

"I love you too," said Hound immediately.

"Hound, I don't mean familial love," said Char seriously. "I'm romantically in love with you."

Hound reeled back in surprise.

"I've been romantically in love with you ever since that incident in our home garden where I ran away from you," said Char. "I was so confused at the time. I don't expect anything, but you needed to know."

Hound was unsure of how to respond. He adored all the girls and Char had always been his favorite, but right now his emotions were a tangled mess. He felt joy at her return and a possessiveness that made him want to hold and protect her. He also felt surprise and confusion.

Char could feel the jumble of emotions his EM field had become. Normally the mechs could control theirs, but Hound was too surprised to conceal his. Char blanched trying to stop the feeling of rejection from permeating her own field. She now knew that he hadn't had any idea about her feelings and that he probably wouldn't ever look at her like she looked at him. Char released a quiet sigh. At the very least, she had finally gotten it off her chest. While the load felt a little lighter, it appeared she wasn't going to get her happy ending.

Hound felt the rejection and slight sadness in her EM field and regret swamped his own. He hadn't meant to make her feel like that. In actuality it hadn't been a complete surprise. All those years ago he was the one in here asking Ratchet about the girl's mating cycle. Ratchet had told him back then that it was entirely possible that they were old enough to be looking for a mate. It was the lack of mates of their own species that was the problem though it had never seemed to affect their mother. Char had been around Jetfire and Scattershot because of her work as a technician so he'd had a sneaking suspicion that she was in love with one of them. They had claimed they'd noticed no change in her behavior at the time though.

"I'm going to head back now," said Char starting to slide off the berth. "I'll see you around okay."

"Wait," said Hound pushing her back up. "I'm sorry for not replying, but I was surprised. To be honest back then I had thought you were in love with either Jetfire or Scattershot since those were the only two you worked with and you didn't take to the other guardians like that. While I was trying to figure out your intentions, I overlooked myself though I should have seen it with how much time you spent in the gardens with me."

"I do love the gardens," said Char. "I just loved them more because you were with me."

"Charissa, I wish to officially start courting you," said Hound. "I'll ask Optimus for permission. If you agree, that is."

Char stared at him in surprise. There was no pity in his EM field only overwhelming love. "Of course, I would love to." Maybe there was a chance for her happy ending after all.

Hound moved to embrace her and her EM field quickly lost the surprise and flooded with excitement, love and repressed desire. Hound's spark pulsed as he pulled her tight against his chassis. He quickly got lost in the enormity of the feelings she was sending as he pulled her closer. The feelings never stopped. They simply got stronger as they swelled. The love and desire she was sending him sent overwhelming pleasure through his spark and the sensation trickled down his frame. He couldn't control the intensity coming from her and he overloaded.

The emotions in Hound's field and the proximity to his spark sent pleasant tingles through Char's body. All those repressed emotions and desires swelled to the surface and she released them willingly. She'd never felt so good before as his spark and field responded to her. A sudden wave of what could only be called ecstasy swept through her and then Hound went over backwards onto the floor. Char slid from his chest to kneel beside him. "Ratchet!" she called in alarm.

Ratchet stepped out of his office and came over running an immediate scan. He chuckled. "He'll be fine," said Ratchet. "He overloaded and he's in recharge." He glanced over at the confused femme. "He reached a point of ultimate pleasure. I take it the confession went well and though I did say you should experiment, I didn't mean in here." He could feel embarrassment flood her field and he chuckled again.

"It wasn't something that was exactly planned," said Char sheepishly. "It just sort of happened."

"Well at least now you know he's compatible so that should put your mind at ease. So much for him doing the proper thing and asking Optimus first, but I won't tell," said Ratchet moving Hound onto one the berths. "You can stay here with him until he comes online. Just please restrain yourself any further until you reach your own room."

"Of course," said Char.

**Cybertron Optimus' Office**

"I'd like permission to court Charissa," said Hound formally. "I will take sole responsibility for her safety while she is on Cybertron."

"I'd like to request permission as well," said Char. "I am acting as one of Phasor's ambassadors, but I can quit that position if there will be complications involving our affiliation."

"I give my permission and there are no complications," said Optimus. "However I must request that for your continued safety when your work is finished for the day, that you return back to the your old home on Cybertron instead of staying at the outpost. Hound you may renovate it to suit your new needs."

"Thank you," they chorused.

Char was beyond happy and she couldn't contain it. All her sisters could feel it through the bond and they occasionally sent teasing sentiments to her over it.

**Cybertron Meeting Room**

Phasor had finally been admitted to the Galactic Alliance and Ceci was there as the main ambassador for Phasor. Char was attending this meeting as well and would act as the backup ambassador when Ceci wasn't there. They wore the purple spacesuits that identified their home world and left their hair long and untied in order to look as identical as possible. This had mistakenly given the other ambassadors the impression that the inhabitants on Phasor all looked the same. There was no longer a need for a disguise and thankfully Ambassador Ji didn't seem to recognize her. It annoyed Ceci that he was still there and he hadn't been replaced, but she had to pretend to be neutral so that he wouldn't recognize her. Since they were such a tiny planet, they tended to be overlooked in the power play moves the larger planets were trying to negotiate, but that suited her just fine. She made her opinion known on the issues that she felt were important and let the other ambassadors deal with the rest. After the meeting was over, Char teleported herself to her new home on Cybertron. She was getting quite good at teleporting short distances and she wanted to get there quickly because she knew that Hound was waiting. Ceci ambled into the old control room after learning that Scattershot still used it occasionally. Since her return to Cybertron, she had only seen him once to greet him along with everyone else so she wanted to catch up with him. Scattershot above all her other guardians with the exception of Hound had always listened to her when she had a bad day. He would always quickly offer a solution to whatever problem she had. He was now her only confidant now that Hound was obviously busy with Char. Besides Scattershot had always had a way about him that she found endearing. She only hoped that their relationship wouldn't change too much now that she represented another planet.

"Hey," she called as she entered the room and caught sight of him. "I can't believe you're still using this control room."

"Things have changed since you left," said Scattershot barely looking her way.

Ceci stopped short. "Am I still allowed in here?" she asked in apprehension. "Optimus neglected to say if our access was revoked now that we represent Phasor."

Scattershot looked over quickly. "Of course you're allowed in here," he reassured her. "Even if you represent Phasor, you work for yourself and not the government of another planet, so there is no reason to ban you from here or anywhere else on Cybertron."

Ceci sighed in relief and walked closer to him. Char's altered seat had been removed long ago so he reached down and snagged her pulling her into his lap. Ceci automatically cuddled into him.

"I tend to use this control room when something confidential needs to be done," he said stroking her hair. "But sometimes it's just nice to use in order to have peace and quiet. The latest batch of organic techs can get pretty noisy. I have to wonder if they're really doing their job seriously."

"So you're avoiding people now," said Ceci chuckling. "I thought that was more my thing."

"Still is. I thought you'd be leaving straight away after your meeting," said Scattershot. "Even as an aide you never stuck around to chat with the ambassadors."

"Nothing pleasant every came with associating with them outside of official business as I'm sure you remember. I stayed only because I wanted to see you," said Ceci looking up at his visor. "I didn't really have a chance to talk with you the last time I came."

"Ambassador Ji isn't causing you problems again, is he?" asked Scattershot frowning.

"No, my planet is too small to draw his attention and he hasn't recognized me yet," she replied. "Hopefully, he never will."

"If he does, come to me and I'll take care of him," said Scattershot seriously. "I'm not above manipulating a little data to get rid of him. I promise that I'd get faster results than Optimus' diplomatic methods."

Ceci laughed. "As much as I would love that, it's not required right now. While I appreciate the sentiments, you don't have to be so protective over me now either. I've gotten just as good as Char at teleporting myself short distances."

"Once a guardian always a guardian," said Scattershot. "I really want to know what you did while you were gone though. Were you safe out there on your own? Red Alert said he saw healed injuries."

Ceci realized that Red Alert must have noticed when he saw them naked in the hot springs. Naturally he would have informed the other guardians. "We were with Cally so yes we were safe," said Ceci reassuringly. "There isn't a situation out there that she can't get us out of. I'm not going to lie and say we never got injured, but it wasn't anything significant. It was mostly the result of clumsiness or unexpected falls. We are adults and we went on some adventures so a few injuries were to be expected, but we're all here and whole now. You can see for yourself."

"Not all of you," said Scattershot.

"Cassy and Cally will be here to visit again before you know it," said Ceci comfortingly. "Oh," she said in sudden realization and a wave of jealously swept through her field. She managed to suppress it quickly. "Which one is it?" she asked bluntly.

"Which one is what?" asked Scattershot in confusion.

"I thought your concern over them was a little excessive for a guardian after all this time. So I thought that maybe one of my sisters had caught your eye," explained Ceci in resignation. "Everyone knows that Hound and Char are together and I promise I won't tell whoever it is until you talk to her first. We don't share everything over the bond."

"No, it's not what you think," said Scattershot quickly.

"Oh no," said Ceci gasping. "It wasn't Char, was it? She's always been most people's favorite. I'm so sorry. That's heartbreaking." Ceci turned to hug his middle as far as she could reach. Her EM field was completely withdrawn despite her sympathetic words. It was obvious she was shutting him out.

Scattershot pried her off of him in exasperation. He sat her onto the edge of the control panel so she was level with his visor. "I love all of your sisters."

"That's going to be a problem," said Ceci practically. "Char is already taken."

Scattershot shook his head. "I love all your sisters, but I am not romantically in love with any of your sisters," he said. "Understand?"

"Okay," said Ceci in disbelief. "I'll believe you even though you were acting like a jealous mate a minute ago."

"That's because I'm in love with you," said Scattershot.

It took Ceci a minute to register what he said. "With me," she said as the smile grew on her face.

"With you," repeated Scattershot.

A swell of pleasant emotions burst into her EM field and Scattershot mingled his with hers.

"Since when?" asked Ceci excitedly.

"Since before you left," said Scattershot. "I never called any of your sisters _my girl_ except you. I wish to court you Cecilia if you'll have me."

"Of course I will," said Ceci immediately. "When do you get off work?"

"How about now," said Scattershot looking to the door as Jetfire walked in.

"I'm here to relieve you," he said to Scattershot. "Optimus is waiting for you two."

**Phasor**

Cally was outside flying Shadow around the planet investigating a group of sensors on the outside that had suddenly died. While something as mundane as a meteor strike could have disconnected them, she wanted to make sure. She didn't like having holes in her security net. As she flew by, she spotted a small black ship on the ground near the sensors. She hailed the ship, but got no answer. She flew around a nearby asteroid with the intention of landing next to the ship when Shadow was rammed into the asteroid as another black ship collided with it. The black ship on the ground took off and started firing its blasters at her. Crashed on the asteroid, Shadow was too disabled to resume flight and Cally couldn't do anything but teleport out as her ship blew up. She teleported to the surface of Phasor a distance away. The ship that had rammed her hovered over Shadow's wreckage for a moment before joining the other black ship that had returned to the ground. Suddenly something emerged from the ship and Cally used the zoom function on her helmet to get a better view. She froze. It was a sight Cally wished that she'd never have to see again. It was the Solva. They looked as they always had, but the second ship had Solva soldiers that were at least three times the normal size. Cally couldn't help but leak horror and a feeling of panic over the bond. They were being attacked.

Cassy nearly fell out of her chair in the control room as the feelings Cally had sent over the bond reached her. She straightened and started barking orders. "Sound the alarms! Close all the safety doors! Warn those at the spaceport! We are under attack by the Solva!" she yelled.

"Are you sure?" asked one of the technicians. "There is nothing on the sensors."

"I don't need sensors to tell me that," said Cassy. "Do you want to take the chance that you're wrong?"

"No ma'am," he said. "Alarms are on and doors are closing."

Cally appeared in the control room the next moment. "There are two ships and I counted fourteen Solva, but they're different this time. Six of them are three times the size of the normal ones."

"Great," said Cassy sarcastically. "We have to fight sentient spiders that are nearly as tall as us. Maybe we'll get lucky and they're just passing through."

"They could have landed at the spaceport if that was the case," said Cally. "Instead they're trying to reach the core of our planet by breaking into the escape tunnel from the surface. They've already attacked and destroyed Shadow. I don't think they're here for peaceful reasons."

"Aw, I liked that ship," said Cassy. "I thought they were stuck in their own galaxy. Did they run out of room already?"

"Maybe they decided to continue their invasion, but decided that expanding in the more remote areas first using stealth instead would be a better strategy and unfortunately we're their next target," said Cally. "If I block up the tunnels with hardening foam, I'll end up blocking our escape routes. So there isn't much else I can do other than go into that tunnel myself. I'll teleport past the doors so you don't have to open them, but I need you to cut the lights permanently or I'm as good as dead. Once they get close enough, I'll teleport them back to Ristalia. I only counted fourteen of them so I can probably handle it. I need you to get a message to Cybertron quickly and report this in case things go south. Stay strong Cassy."

Cassy didn't get a chance to reply before Cally disappeared. She told the technicians to cut the lights in the emergency tunnel and sent a message to her sisters on Cybertron through the bond.

**Cybertron**

The negative feelings flowing over the bond from both Cassy and Cally pulled Char out of deep sleep. She was lying on top of Hound securely nestled in his arms, but her jerking awake caused him to online as well. His blue optics lit up the darkness.

"What's wrong Char?" he asked.

"It's Cassy and Cally," said Char sliding off of him and the berth to the floor. "Something is wrong. Something is happening," she said agitated. She began pacing the floor restlessly.

Hound picked her up without a word. "Let's head to the control center."

As much as Ceci thought she'd prefer elegant language and long courtships, she had to admit that falling into Scattershot's berth immediately after getting courtship permission from Optimus was the only place she'd rather be. After the overwhelming waves of pleasure that he'd made her feel, she didn't want to return to Phasor if it meant leaving his side. She wanted to remain with him here for all eternity. She knew she'd have to convince the others because someone had to act as ambassador for Phasor, but that was a dilemma she would face in the morning. She didn't make it to morning though when she jerked awake with a cry. Scattershot had come online immediately at her cry and he cradled her protectively scanning for danger.

"It's not me," said Ceci. "It's Cassy and Cally. They're under attack."

Scattershot rolled to his feet bringing Ceci with him. "We're going to the control center."

**Phasor**

Cally had never been so scared in her life. While she'd been in hairy situations before, it had never been like this. She felt like she had trapped herself in a small dark room with the worst creatures out there. She had teleported half way down the tunnel and was sitting waiting in the dark for something to come get her. It was a universal child's nightmare. She was deeply regretting making Phasor her home world at the moment. She had done it to solve so many other problems, but now she was being forced to defend it. Stealth she could do and sneak attacks, but she had neither the equipment nor the training to go up against seasoned warriors. If this gambit wasn't successful, she was sure they would be pulling her corpse out of the tunnel if there was one left to recover. She hoped the effects on her sisters wouldn't be too bad if she died. There was an explosion at the other end of the tunnel and Cally covered her ears as the sound reverberated. The Solva had gotten in. It was a waiting game now.

**Cybertron Main Control Room**

"What's the status on Phasor," said Optimus entering the room.

Hound and Scattershot were already at the controls with the girls sitting in their laps.

"Phasor has reported that they're being attacked by the Solva," said Jetfire. "They've reported that fourteen Solva were spotted, but that six are three times the size of a normal Solva."

"Are those actually Solva then?" asked Hound.

"The main guards that surround the queen are said to be imposing," said Optimus. "I didn't realize that they were physically bigger, but it makes sense. I don't know of any other sentient species that looks like them so it's likely they are Solva."

"Why would the queen's guards be out there?" asked Red Alert. "Could one of the queens be there as well? If she was there, they'd most likely be defending and not attacking. What's their purpose?"

"Well they aren't friendly," said Jetfire. "It's unlikely they figured out the association between the girls and the encounters in the past battles so maybe they're trying to take more territory one remote planet at a time. That part of space is very remote, but it isn't too far from the Selvin galaxy."

"What's the closest spacebridge to there?" asked Wing Saber. "So we can get out there and engage."

"Negative," said Jetfire. "Phasor is too remote. It would take too long to reach it."

"We need Cally to bring the planet here so we can assist," said Optimus. "Scattershot, Red Alert, find a space she can bring it to near us that won't interfere with our moons. The last thing we need is a collision. Ceci, Char, get ahold of your sisters and ask them to bring Phasor here when we tell them to. You two will probably need to be relocated to that position once we identify it so Cally can more easily teleport it to the desired location.

Scattershot typed away at the terminal and Red Alert joined him in the calculations.

"There is a small problem sir," said Ceci from where she sat on Scattershot's lap. "Cally isn't currently responding. She's shut us out in order to concentrate. Cassy says Cally made them cut the lights and then teleported into the tunnel. She intends to teleport the attackers to Ristalia once they get in range."

"She's doing what?" blurted out Hot Shot.

Optimus vented. "That's highly dangerous. Do you think you can convince her not to?"

"We can try," said Char from where Hound still held her. "Hurry with the calculations so she has a choice in the matter."

**Phasor**

The smaller Solva came first. She could tell by the sound their multiple legs made in the tunnel. She'd never been particularly afraid of bugs, but the sound of their spider-like legs tapping in the tunnel was creepy as it echoed around her. The bigger ones followed in behind and Cally started to shake slightly.

Cassy was panicking in the control room. Everyone in the ship bays had evacuated to the safety of the city and those in the spaceport were locked behind secure doors, but two more sensor pockets had suddenly gone dark on the planet. This could only mean that more Solva were coming. Cameras in the spaceport had picked up another Solva ship docking there as well. If they didn't get help soon, they were so dead. Cassy sent her grim update to all of her sisters and even Cally received it this time. Cassy took the chance to relay the plan of moving Phasor while she had Cally's attention and Cally acknowledged her.

**Cybertron**

"We've got it," said Scattershot. Wing Saber took Ceci from him much to his dismay and headed to the door. He headed out as well after mentally preparing himself for battle.

Jetfire took Char from Hound. "She'll be fine," he said over the private comm. He dashed out the door after the others while Hound remained at the controls.

Optimus sent out a message to all available mechs to be ready for the appearance of Phasor, which would be crawling with invading Solva. He then went to join the others outside. The organic side of the base went into lockdown when the alarms were triggered while Jetfire and Wing Saber got into place with Char and Ceci. As soon as they were ready, they both called for Cally.

**Phasor**

They sounded like they were nearly on her when she got the call so Cally teleported further down the tunnel to buy her some time. She shifted Phasor easily to the place between her two sisters. The slight change in gravity cause the moon to quake for a moment. Then the Solva were on her. Cally teleported the first three to Ristalia immediately, but the fourth seemed to catch on and randomly fired into the dark. Her hand burned as a shot grazed her, but she managed to avoid the other shots. While they didn't hit their intended target, the light from the blasts probably revealed her position so Cally teleported behind them and sent the three around her to Ristalia.

**Cybertron**

When Phasor suddenly appeared, it was obvious that this was no attack by a few small Solva scout ships. It was most definitely an invasion even if they weren't using warships. More than a dozen small black ships covered the planet. Char and Ceci immediately teleported themselves back to the control center at Optimus' command. Hound still sat at the controls. He held them both protectively while activating Cybertron's defenses and opening fire on the ships on Phasor. Cassy had informed them that all the inhabitants were safely locked inside so they could fire at will. Wing Saber and Jetfire engaged any of the ships they could see shooting down any Solva soldiers that fired at them as they flew by. They were joined by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who first engaged them with their ship and then landed on Phasor and took them on in hand to hand combat.

"They already destroyed one ship of ours," said Sunstreaker.

"It's time for some payback," said Sideswipe pulling out his blades. "Did these things get bigger?" asked Sideswipe dispatching one of the larger ones.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall," retorted Sunstreaker.

Red Alert, Scattershot and Hot Shot shifted to their battle modes and took down the Solva invading the spaceport before moving onto the ship bay.

Optimus concentrated on the Solva that were trying to breach the second tunnel. He knew that the first tunnel was already breached and that he couldn't fire down it without possibly hitting Cally. He soon found himself with backup that included a whole platoon of Omnicons.

"Can't let them destroy all our hard work," said Strongarm leading the charge.

**Phasor**

Cally had gotten hit twice in her mad scramble to get rid of the Solva. She didn't see a flash so it was either a blade or a foot. She had promptly sent whatever had caused it to Ristalia, but it caused her to release a cry of pain. She knew her position was compromised so she teleported out onto the planet's surface to see chaos. There were Solva everywhere. She ducked from where she sat on the ground as a Solva blade swung over her head, but it hadn't been aimed at her. The Solva was engaging a Cybertronian. She sent that one packing back to Ristalia and then waved at the first mech she could see. It happened to be Wheeljack.

"You got anything explosive?" she asked him over the com-link. "This tunnel needs to be cleared out."

"Sure thing," said Wheeljack dropping something large down the tunnel. He quickly picked her up and ran a few feet when a bright light flashed from the tunnel and the resulting explosion sent Solva parts flying out. "Are you injured?" asked Wheeljack scanning her quickly.

"Yea," said Cally wincing.

"Teleport to med bay," said Wheeljack. "We've got this covered."

"Okay thanks," responded Cally before disappearing.

Cassy was on the com-link relaying any and all positions of the Solva that the sensors could detect. She had already explained the situation to the people tucked safely inside Phasor, but she knew they were waiting for the all clear. She was waiting for the all clear as well and rather impatiently at that. Why was it taking so long? "The breached tunnel has blown up," said Cassy. "The doors on this side are still holding."

"Yea, sorry that was me," said Wheeljack. "Cally asked me to."

"Where is Cally?" asked Cassy.

"She's in med bay. She was injured," he replied.

"Cassy the spaceport is cleared," said Hot Shot. "I need you to see if you can determine how many are still left in the ship bay. We're headed that way now."

"They haven't breached the doors yet, but I detect seventeen in the ship bay," said Cassy her voice cracking.

"You're doing great," said Hot Shot encouragingly. "Cassy keep it up. We'll get to you soon. You'll be fine. You all will."

**Cybertron Med Bay**

Ratchet already had several patients when Cally popped in. She ended up on the floor because she couldn't stand anyway. Ratchet had an assistant in with him to help with the volume of injuries coming in. His assistant went to pick her up when Ratchet called to him.

"I've got her First Aid," said Ratchet. "She's a special case and I don't have time to send you her file right now. Place her on the empty berth over there and I'll see to her as soon as I reconnect this."

First Aid laid her gently on the berth and Ratchet took over from there. He practically shredded her spacesuit getting her out of it. She had a puncture wound to her abdomen and a bigger gouge on her leg. They were leaking clear viscous fluid. Whatever had stabbed her had been sharp enough to break through her hardened exterior layer, but at least she didn't have any internal systems to damage there. One of her hands was burned as well, but the sparkly patch of protective minerals and metals had already formed over that. He knew from previous experience that he'd have to weld the breaches closed much like cauterizing a human wound, but that would still cause her trauma despite her outer layer being more insensitive. He quickly made her drink a sedative and made sure she was out before he began.

**Phasor**

Five long hours later the battle finally wound to an end. The Solva were overmatched and outgunned, but they wouldn't surrender until every last one lay still and unmoving. It took Hot Shot nearly ten minutes to convince Cassy that it was over. She then had the tech release the all-clear alarm and unlock the doors. She knew there would be a massive cleanup, but she was too exhausted to start on that now. Hot Shot made his way inside Phasor and met Cassy in the gardens. She collapsed into his arms so tired she couldn't even cry.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked. "I don't want to be alone."

"Sure," said Hot Shot cradling her gently. She directed him to a spare room meant for Cybertronians and he carried her there.

**Cybertron **

Ceci stayed with Scattershot in the med bay while he got the small damage he'd received from the battle fixed. They then headed back to his berth after he refueled and she drank some solute.

Hound remained at the command center monitoring for any Solva that had been missed while Char slept soundly in his lap.

Cally woke in the med bay. She still ached slightly in the spots where she'd been injured. She looked under the blanket that was over her. There was a distinctive glittery line where she been stabbed in the torso and the surrounding area was shiny as well. Her leg had a moon shaped glittery area, but at least the wounds were closed now. She heard a noise and looked over to her left to see Sideswipe lying on the next berth.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied. "Are you in here because of the Solva too or did you do something else?"

"Solva," said Sideswipe grinning. "But they got it worse. Our shuttle survived too."

"That's more than I can say about mine," said Cally. She looked to her right to see Signal Flare.

"Solva," he replied before she could ask. "But we protected Phasor. I hate it when my work gets destroyed."

Ratchet walked over when he noticed that she was awake. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore," she said.

"That's to be expected," said Ratchet sternly. "Especially after doing something so foolish. Optimus and your guardians are not happy with your actions."

Cally sighed. "When are they ever happy when I do something? It's not like I had any idea there was more than the two ships I initially saw," said Cally. "I was out there to check a non-functioning sensor grid patch when I was blindsided by a second ship. They destroyed my ship and then breached the tunnel. I went in there to teleport them all back to Ristalia. I'm not a fighter Ratchet. What did you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to teleport to safety," said Ratchet.

"And leave the rest of the inhabitants to suffer," said Cally incredulously. "I don't think so. Phasor is my responsibility."

"You could have called for help," said Ratchet.

"I did and Cassy did," said Cally curling up. "That's why Phasor is even here right now. I only knew there were fourteen Solva not the army that suddenly appeared otherwise I would have rethought my strategy. Once I found out there were more, I had to think on my feet. Did you think it was fun waiting in the dark in that tunnel listening to those awful footsteps?"

"Cally," said Ratchet in a concerned voice. He was getting some abnormal readings as he scanned her. She didn't respond and she suddenly slumped over. "Scrap," said Ratchet.

**Cybertron Optimus' Office**

Cassy had managed to emerge from the room the following day under escort from Hot Shot. She thanked the Cybertronians officially for their help over the vid screen, but declined their aid in cleaning up.

"As soon as Cally returns, she'll teleport the remains of the shuttles and Solva off the planet," said Cassy. "Though the mechanics might want to break down some of those shuttles. They might even have some information left in their computer systems to tell us what they were planning."

Ceci and Char also thanked the Cybertronians on behalf of Phasor formally.

"I'd prefer if you didn't relocate your planet so far away," said Optimus. "If something had happened to Cally, you would have been stuck there with no aid for quite awhile."

"We do have contingency plans for a successful invasion," said Ceci. "We most likely would have been able to get everyone out successfully, but Phasor would have been lost."

"We would need to discuss a new place for the planet with Cally," said Char. "We'd need permission if we ended up in someone else's territory."

"We could always move next to Tansaren," said Ceci mischievously.

"Very funny," said Char. "That is not happening."

"What if you left it where it is currently?" asked Optimus. "I would approve of it and I've already contacted Perceptor to see if it would cause any conflicts with our own moons. That way you would be literally right next door to Cybertron and I wouldn't worry for your safety as much."

"That would allow me to commute easier," said Ceci. "I will have to run it by the others and the council, but I don't think it would be a problem."

"Thank you Optimus," said Char happily rushing over to hug him.

"You are very welcome," he replied. "Though it also benefits me as well."

**Cybertron Med Bay**

Ratchet came over to check on his patients, but one of them was missing. He sent a comm to Red Alert. "Cally made a break for it," he said. "Have you seen her?"

"I will try and locate her," said Red Alert.

**Phasor**

The second time Cally woke she immediately teleported back to her room on Phasor and got dressed in an extra spacesuit. She moved slow as her injuries still ached. It was surprising that with burns once the protective barrier formed over them they ceased to ache, but for punctures the ache continued for weeks or months depending on how bad they were. She fully expected to be feeling these for the next month or two.

She teleported to the control room and coordinated with the two cleanup crews that had been formed. The mechanics had already pulled a number of the Solva ships into the bay and they were dismantling them. The others were piling up the bodies so it would be easier for her to teleport them. She teleported the corpses to Ristalia in case the Solva had some sort of burying ritual for the dead. She wasn't heartless enough to dump their bodies into a sun even though she knew she'd get no sympathy in return. She repeatedly ignored her sister's questions about her location. She knew that Ratchet was the one looking for her not her sisters and she needed to keep working to keep her mind off of what had happened.

**Phasor Garden**

It took seven hours to remove all the corpses and shuttles from the surface. No sign of the Solva's true intentions were found in their crafts so it was put down as a stealth invasion and the other planets in the Alliance were warned. The mechanics intended to spend the next several weeks dismantling their ships for parts. Ceci held a meeting in the garden so that the majority of the inhabitants could attend and there was little resistance to the idea that Phasor should remain here in orbit around Cybertron. Cassy was only too happy to have protection nearby after what had happened. Hot Shot had still not left her side. Cally didn't show up as she was busy, but she sent her agreement through the bond. So Ceci and Char went back to Optimus' office to sign an agreement that would allow their planet to orbit Cybertron.

**Phasor **

Cleanup was all done except for the dreaded escape tunnel. A section of lights and some sensors needed to be replaced and the remaining body parts from the explosion also needed to be removed. This meant that Cally had to go down there. She sighed. She was being forced to face her fear. All the lights on her suit were on full blast as she made her way inside. She started from the outside entrance teleporting Solva parts to Ristalia and broken parts of the ladder and lights to the ship bay. She was two-thirds of the way down the tunnel when she heard something behind her. She whirled around to see a broken emergency light lying on the ground that she was sure she hadn't missed before. She had a sudden bad feeling and was starting to turn back around when something sharp pierced her in back near her shoulder and stuck out through her chest. It was lucky she didn't have a heart or she'd be dead right now. She instantly teleported further away down the tunnel turning to see a Solva with only three legs remaining shakily aiming a blaster at her. She teleported the blaster from her collection and pulled the trigger. The Solva disappeared in an explosion. She wasn't surprised at the magnitude of the weapon's blast since it was a banned weapon. She teleported closer to make sure the Solva was dead and then continued down the tunnel in a daze. She would do the rest of the cleanup later. She had to make sure there were no more left alive. Her head was starting to feel funny and she found that she couldn't teleport out of the tunnel so she opened the gate to get into the inner city. "Cassy, I need help," said Cally over the bond as she collapsed outside the tunnel door. "There was one more, but I got him." She was able to relay her location before she went unconscious.

**Phasor**

Red Alert had finally tracked down Cally, but he couldn't join her in the tunnel because he couldn't fit. He thought it was brave of her to go back into the tunnel that she'd obviously been trapped in with the Solva, but she was pushing herself after being injured so soon. He fully intended to bring her back to med bay despite her protests. Cassy had said that she was nearly to the end of the tunnel and she had told her to make sure the internal door was functional so she should be emerging there so he expected to see her soon. What he didn't expect was to see her emerge and collapse. He rushed over to her prone body and scooped her up running an immediate scan.

Cassy appeared the next moment. "She said there was one more, but she took care of it," said Cassy looking up at her sister worriedly.

"She's injured," said Red Alert. "I've already commed Ratchet. Can you take her to med bay?"

"Of course," said Cassy.

Cassy and Cally disappeared a moment later.

Red Alert picked up the blaster Cally had dropped and subspaced it. He shook his head. It was another banned item, but this time he was actually glad that she'd had it. The scan revealed that she'd been stabbed through the back straight out the front. If she had been organic, she would have been offlined. He headed for the elevator. He wanted to be in the med bay when she woke up this time.

After leaving Cally with Ratchet, Cassy teleported back to Phasor's control center where she'd left Hot Shot. The other techs were on break or involved in other tasks associated with the cleanup.

"Everything okay?" asked Hot Shot.

"We missed one," said Cassy bitterly. "There was one more Solva still alive in the tunnel and Cally got hurt again pretty badly. I took her to Ratchet."

"Ratchet will repair her," said Hot Shot comfortingly. "She'll be okay."

"I just feel like we can't win sometimes," said Cassy sinking into her chair. "My life is one big cosmic mess."

"What do you mean?" asked Hot Shot in concern.

"First the divorce and the separation, then mother gets taken, the Solva attack, Elan dies, Esoramik happened and we were finally forced to leave Cybertron. I understood why, but I didn't actually want to leave. Phasor was supposed to be the answer to our problems, but then the Solva attacked again," she said rubbing her fingertips through her scalp in exhaustion. "We can't seem to catch a break. We met our new brother too. Did any of the girls tell you?"

"No, they didn't mention it," he replied.

"That's because he's a pompous aft taking after Brava," said Cassy closing her eyes. "And he told us that mother ran off with one of Brava's suppliers. She didn't even look for us when she left. It must be nice to be able to move on so easily."

"I'm sorry," said Hot Shot.

"It's fine," said Cassy. "Like I said my life is a mess, but someone still needs to take control of Phasor while Cally is healing and the others are occupied. Lucky girls."

"What about you?" asked Hot Shot curiously. "You haven't found anyone special yet?"

"We've been pretty busy building Phasor and its location led for slim pickings. Most of the residents either brought their families here or prefer to stay single," said Cassy suddenly narrowing her eyes. "This isn't going to turn into another interrogation like the time I went out with my co-worker Tim, is it?"

Hot Shot rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Besides, I know how I am," said Cassy. "I like being social, but I've had people tell me I'm loud, bossy and opinionated. You sort of have to be when you mediate other's problems, but I guess that does scare off any potential suitors." She sighed. "It doesn't help that we're the only four of our species." She paused in reflection. "I'm sorry you have to listen to me complain and thank you for staying with me. Running the control room during the invasion fried my nerves. I'm surprised I managed to stay in control during it."

"It was a scary situation," said Hot Shot reaching down to stroke her hair gently. "You didn't freeze this time though and you did a good job. I was reassured to hear your voice over the comm because then I knew that you were safe and for what it's worth, I think you'd make a great mate."

"You're probably the only one that would say that," said Cassy dejectedly.

"Does it matter if anyone else says it?" asked Hot Shot locking optics with her.

Cassy looked away as embarrassment flooded her EM field.

"You have no idea how much I had to restrain myself when we slept together the other night," said Hot Shot. "Between my protective protocols activating and your proximity to my spark. I was definitely tempted to confess to you right there, but I also knew that you were recovering from the stress of the invasion. Regardless of what happened that day, I was not about to let you go. Now that I know you're unattached I'm putting myself forward as a suitor."

Cassy gaped up at him.

Suddenly the door to the control room opened and two of the techs returned from break.

Cassy sprung to her feet and headed for the door. "Come on, Hot Shot. I'm off shift," she called walking out the door. She stuck her head back in quickly and smirked. "And my answer is yes."

Hot Shot quickly followed her out.

**Cybertron Med Bay**

Cally felt something touch her torso and it pulled her from her sleep. Her eyes opened in slits adjusting to the bright light in the med bay. Ratchet was bent over her examining her bare chest. Cally went to say something, but a wave of pain wracked her body and a sharp keen ripped from her throat instead. It startled Ratchet into backing up. Her body started shaking and she couldn't stop it. She was suddenly picked up and she could tell by the familiar EM field that it was Optimus.

"I need to get this solute into her," said Ratchet passing him a flask. "She's in pain and it contains a pain reliever."

Optimus cradled her against his chassis carefully trying not to aggravate her new injuries. He tilted her so she could drink easily almost as if she were a newborn. Cally's limbs weren't co-operating so Optimus slowly fed her the solute while Ratchet looked on. The pain reliever in the solute took effect shortly after and her trembling stopped. Optimus pushed calm and affection down through his EM field.

"I'm sorry Ratchet," said Cally softly.

"Sorry for what?" asked Ratchet raising an eye ridge.

"For ending up in your med bay twice in one week," said Cally. "You'd think I was trying to break Wheeljack's record."

"If you can joke like that," retorted Ratchet. "The pain relievers must have kicked in. In case you want to know you suffered a through and through stab wound on the upper left side of your torso."

"I sort of figured that out when I saw a Solva's leg sticking out of my chest," said Cally. "I had assumed that Wheeljack's explosive had cleared the tunnel completely. I was mistaken and even though the Solva was wounded, he had the presence of mind to cause a distraction and take me from behind."

"You shot the Solva with this," stated Red Alert dangling the blaster not far from her.

Cally blinked. She hadn't realized he was in the room. "He had a blaster and I was unarmed. My teleporting ability was becoming spotty because of the pain so I needed a weapon. It did the job. I doubt the Solva would have survived if I had sent him to Ristalia anyway. He was badly injured."

"I am not condemning you for defending yourself, but this weapon has been banned," said Red Alert. "How did you come by it?"

"Thanks for always trying to keep me honest Red, but I haven't done anything shady lately," said Cally. "It was part of my original cache. It was the part that I didn't leave here when we originally left. Did you think I gave you everything I had? I like to think that I simply removed it from circulation."

"I am confiscating this," said Red Alert. "I will provide you with other weapons that are not illegal and the training to use them."

Ratchet, Optimus and Cally all stared at him like he'd grown another head.

"Did he receive injuries during the battle with the Solva?" asked Cally in concern.

"Nothing but a few scratches," said Ratchet running a scan on Red Alert.

"I am fine," protested Red Alert. "She is no longer a child and if someone cannot be there to offer her protection than she needs to know how to properly protect herself. These risks she's been taking are unacceptable."

"I agree with that," said Optimus stroking her hair. "I'll leave that to you then."

"Yes sir," said Red Alert.

**Phasor**

Ceci and Scattershot were in the control room on Phasor. Scattershot could simultaneously monitor both planets at the same time from here so when Ceci needed to be here, he would come with.

Ceci got a comm from one of the inhabitants that worked the spaceport. "You've got a visitor by the name of Adrianna requesting to meet you."

Ceci sat stunned for a moment her thoughts in turmoil. She didn't move for so long that Scattershot asked if she was all right.

"I'm fine," said Ceci. "Send her and her party to meeting room 1 please," she said over the comm. Then she contacted her sisters over the bond.

**Meeting Room 1**

Cassy, Ceci, Char and Cally appeared in the meeting room as they waited for their mother to arrive. Red Alert was there as well since he was holding Cally who was still restricted to the med bay. Ratchet wouldn't have let her go otherwise. He was also there to report the situation back to Optimus.

When their mother walked in, she was carrying a small child in her arms. Behind her walked a man about a foot shorter than her. He was obviously organic at least partially.

"Hello mother," the girls chorused.

"Hello girls," said Adrianna. "It's been a long time. I'd like to introduce you to Hughgen, my husband, and this is your half sister Nasi." She paused. "I suppose you have questions."

"We happened to run into Kalo," said Ceci slipping into diplomatic mode. She'd already shut off most of her emotions because she knew it wasn't completely her mother's fault. "So we were made aware of the situation."

"That saves me time I suppose," said their mother looking down.

"So what brings you here?" asked Cassy trying to avoid a lull in the conversation. She could feel how withdrawn Ceci was over the bond and Char was just plain angry.

"Well naturally Brava didn't take well to the divorce," she said. "He loves Kalo very much, but his infatuation with me tempered once I joined his collection so to speak. He's been causing Hughgen problems that have caused him to lose the supplier connections he once had. Kalo has tried to convince me to return to Sypan as well, but I'm finally happy for once so I wanted to find you again and settle close by."

"That's fine," said Cally surprising her sisters. "If you intend to work on Cybertron again, you'll have to apply with them, but you're welcome on Phasor. We can provide you with a place to stay and a position for both Hughgen and yourself if you'd like to work as well. We already have children here so Nasi won't be alone. We made a deal with the Cybertronians to appropriate their learning system now that we're next door. There's no catch and no restrictions other than following Phasor's basic laws. However there are two things you should be aware of if you chose to live here. The four of us have the ability to teleport." Cally teleported a data pad to her hand and then let it disappear. Adrianna and Hughgen looked on in surprise. "This can be for something small or for something as large as this planet that we are currently on. If you choose to stay here anytime you leave, you must be aware that you could be targeted for being our mother. There are entities out there that would use you against us. Of course, you'll be completely protected while on Phasor to the best of our abilities," said Cally.

"I understand," said Adrianna exchanging a glance with Hughgen. "We'd like to accept your offer."

"Also, I have the unfortunate duty to tell you that Elan perished a year after we first located you on Sypan in a pirate attack," said Cally. "I apologize that this news did not reach you till now. I am sorry for your loss."

Familiar blue tears streaked down their mother's face.

There was a sudden knock on the door and a resident entered.

"This is Khaun," said Cally. "He'll take you to get settled and see where you fit in. Take your time and do check out the garden. It is one of Phasor's best features."

After mother and her family left, the other girls turned on Cally over the bond.

"How could you allow her to live here when she abandoned us?" asked Char angrily over the bond.

"While I wouldn't have rejected her," said Ceci. "It will be uncomfortable running into her every now and then."

"Frankly, I don't care one way or the other," said Cassy. "It just seems that we've come full circle."

"You all had her for two more years than I did," said Cally calmly. "Even from the beginning what did we try to do?" When none of them answered, she continued. "We tried to make her happy even if we had to protect her or withhold the truth from her. You need to get it through your heads that Brava wasn't her fault. The Cybertronians cared for us and Optimus promised her himself so she knew we were covered. Kalo was a defenseless baby at the time not the pompous aft he is now. She did what any good mother would do. She stayed and protected him. She says she's happy now and maybe she is. It's our job as rulers of this planet to protect and watch over our inhabitants. If she has a chance to be happy here, then let her. If you choose to let her be, that's fine and if you want to reconnect or speak with her on the past, that's also fine as long as you aren't causing her deliberate pain. If you're unsure of your feelings, then when you meet her again have your other half at your side. That's your happiness, isn't it?"

Embarrassment and a feeling of chagrin flared over the EM fields of the all the girls but Cally and Red Alert could only wonder what Cally had said to them. The girls quickly teleported away and Cally looked up at Red Alert. "Back to the med bay?"

"Back to the med bay," he replied.

**Cybertron Med Bay Office**

Ratchet and Optimus sat in Ratchet's office after Red Alert went with Cally to meet her mother.

"You don't seem worried about this development," said Ratchet.

"They've chosen to let their mother stay," said Optimus. "I would have expected nothing less. They loved their mother very much."

"She left them though and didn't return until now," said Ratchet. "I expected them to be angry or at least reluctant."

"It was a complicated situation and it took Cally far longer than her sisters in the beginning, but eventually she gave me her trust as well when I became their Guardian," said Optimus. "I pity their mother that she couldn't feel the pure love and trust that emanated from her girls. Even when she was gone, they still loved their mother and I didn't replace her instead I filled the spot they held for their sire. It was empty Ratchet. There were no feelings for him even from Cally who had been with him all that time."

"I have to wonder what type of sire they had," said Ratchet.

"As do I," agreed Optimus. "From what I've observed of other species, offspring tend to need the affection and attention of their creators. The girls obviously had this with Adrianna, but she went through turmoil during the divorce and the girls were highly sensitive to her feelings. This is when they started concealing their own problems in order to relieve their mother's burden. The relationship reversed at this point the girls becoming the caregivers instead of their mother. They tried doing this with me as well."

"I don't recall that," said Ratchet.

"It wasn't so obvious," said Optimus. "That's why I kept the other guardians assigned to them. It was for more than just protection. The girls were highly sensitive to my moods and when they noticed that I was tired or busy with my duties as the ambassador, they would try to hide their problems from me and instead go to the other guardians. I engineered it this way so that I would know what was going on even if they didn't confide in me."

"Clever," said Ratchet. "Though I don't think it was within your estimation that they'd become the mates of their former guardians."

"No, that was surprising," said Optimus. "I do not begrudge my soldiers however. They have earned any happiness they can get now that the war with the Decepticons is over."

"And the girls will be far safer with Cybertronians than some other species," added Ratchet.

**Cybertron Med Bay**

"That was kind of you," said Red Alert gazing down at Cally where she lay once again on the berth in the med bay.

"I never wished for anything for her other than her happiness," said Cally. "Having my sisters accept her will cause less drama and her presence doesn't bother me, but maybe I've just become numb to it like so many other things."

"That is not healthy Cally," said Red Alert in concern.

"While you're probably right, we don't have time to think on insignificant things," said Cally. "The Solva are making a move again. Do you think the Alliance will be willing to go to war? I won't allow my sisters to fight, but I can think of a dozen or so creative uses of my ability to wipe out hordes of Solva if it comes to it."

"You are still restricted to med bay," said Red Alert sternly. "And you will be doing no such thing even if you weren't."

"Weren't you the one that was supposed to teach me to use weapons," said Cally raising an eyebrow.

"For defensive purposes only," said Red Alert. "Do not think for a moment that I will allow you out on the front lines."

"I already have been," protested Cally. "Sure I wasn't that effective, but I've seen battle before."

"For all your risky maneuvers and misguided attempts," said Red Alert emotionlessly. "You do not know war."

Cally suddenly became quiet as her protests died in her throat. He was right she realized. Her experiences as such as they were could never equal his. She had always thought of herself as a pivotal player in the defense and protection of the planet, but maybe she was simply a pawn that could quickly be sacrificed for the greater good.

"Stay here," said Red Alert commandingly as he stood and walked out of the med bay. Optimus quickly exited Ratchet's office and followed him out.

**Cybertron Control Room**

"Status," said Optimus as he entered the control room.

"Long range sensors have detected two near simultaneous supernovas in the Selvin galaxy," said Jetfire. "Perceptor estimates that 92% of the planets within the system have been destroyed by the resulting blasts."

"Do you think that they knew this was going to happen?" asked Red Alert. "It could be the reason the Solva invaded Phasor."

"Perhaps," said Optimus. "Though if that was the case, they should have known about it well in advance. The Solva species despite their aggression were an advanced species. It would have made more sense for them to evacuate earlier or try to conquer a galaxy that wasn't currently in danger."

"Things get overlooked in war," said Jetfire. "Training and battle strategy supersede everything else."

"Have any of the Alliance members reported any Solva sightings?" asked Optimus.

"No, everything has been relatively quiet," said Jetfire. "Wing Saber is running recon near Phasor's former location as well as checking out a few remote places. So far he hasn't reported any Solva."

"They could simply be in hiding," said Red Alert.

"If they are," said Jetfire. "There's probably not many of them left."

"We are not trying to eradicate a species by hunting them down," said Optimus sternly. "We are simply seeing if they have successfully invaded other places."

"So far it doesn't seem like it," said Jetfire. "It's likely the majority were offlined which means that it will take them centuries to mobilize again."

**Cybertron Meeting Hall**

A representative from nearly every planet in the Galactic Alliance had gathered here by vid screen if not in person. Both Ceci and Char were both in attendance as well. Char was relaying the news to Cally in the med bay. She wanted to stay in the loop ever since she'd learned that the Selvin galaxy had collapsed.

Optimus had just finished relaying all the information his mechs had managed to gather about the current state of the Solva. Several of the Alliance members reported seeing a lone Solva ship or two, but those reports were few and far between. It appeared that the Solva species had indeed been decimated.

"Solva aside," said the Tansaren Ambassador glaring at Phasor's Ambassadors. "We demand to know how Phasor was moved. We detected no spacebridge around the planet so it must have been moved the way Tansaren was all those years ago."

Cally suddenly appeared out of nowhere sitting on the table in front of her sisters and Optimus tried to contain a vent. Her long hair hung over the right side of her face blocking her silver eye from view. She had done it purposely because she wanted them to think that she had green eyes so they could easily distinguish her from her sisters. "Greetings," said Cally. "I'm also one of Phasor's rulers. My natural teleportation ability is what moved my planet here not some device. It was also what moved Tansaren all those years ago despite the damage it did to my health. You're welcome by the way."

The Tansaren Ambassador began to sputter.

"I'll make myself very clear," said Cally. "This ability to move planets is mine alone and is not characteristic of the inhabitants of Phasor. While I used my ability to save worlds from the Solva, I will not be using it to involve myself with your wars or domestic issues regardless of the incentive. Those that choose to harm the citizens of Phasor will find themselves promptly teleported into a remote part of space or the nearest star depending on my mood. Also, all of Phasor's rulers and ambassadors currently have a mate so please contain your unwanted advances." With that Cally disappeared leaving the room in silence.

Optimus quickly broke the silence effectively ending the meeting.

**Phasor Garden**

Adrianna sat in the garden watching Nasi play with some of the other children. She really liked it on Phasor. She once again had a job as a pediatric medic and she felt like she had a purpose again. While she didn't meet with them often, it seemed liked her quadruplets had forgiven her for her absence. They were cordial enough to her husband and they seemed to dote on Nasi. She was surprised however when she found out that three of them were courting Cybertronians. She often saw Char and Hound together in the garden. Hound had volunteered to help maintain the garden here on Phasor as well as the ones on Cybertron. She had covertly asked Char how their relationship worked. Despite Char towering over her, Hound was still at least twice her size. Char had laughed and launched into an explanation about EM fields and sparks. While the logistics were a bit confusing for her, she was glad that her girls had found someone to love.

**Cybertron Med Bay**

The ache in her body had lessoned a great deal, but Cally was still in the med bay. She was allowed to leave to attend to business on Phasor, but she was under strict orders to return when she was finished. She was still experiencing nightmares from the tunnel incident and that made what sleep she got fitful. Optimus had visited every now and then, but the frequency of the visits became further and further apart now that he'd returned to his normal routine. Cally couldn't begrudge him. She was an adult not a child that needed to be constantly coddled, but she did miss the company. Her sisters were busy with their jobs and new mates leaving little time for them to interact with her outside of normal business. They were still connected by the bond so they spoke often, but Cally was starting to feel like this was a repeat of the situation when she was out scavenging. What caused her the most pain was the fact that Red Alert had not been to see her since he'd left the med bay that day. She knew he'd been angry, but she hadn't expected him to avoid her. It made her feel even more isolated. The one time she'd inquired about him she'd been told that he was busy. She knew that she had done this to herself. She had finally alienated the only mech that she felt completely safe with. She felt safe with Optimus as well, but he was like a caring sire that couldn't always be with her. Red Alert was different. He'd been so attentive with her every time she was injured and now that he was gone, she was feeling his absence most distinctly.

Ratchet ran a scan over Cally as she moved in her sleep and vented. There was nothing he could do about her night terrors. Ratchet commed Optimus.

"Yes Ratchet," said Optimus.

"Cally's EM field is unreadable again," said Ratchet. "It's similar to when she first arrived on Cybertron. I know the night terrors are causing her sleep to be disrupted, but she's completely internalizing her emotions again, which isn't healthy. Did she tell you if anything was bothering her the last time you spoke?"

"No, she seemed fine," said Optimus. "But compared to her sisters, she's always been able to hide her true feelings easily."

"I'm worried," said Ratchet. "I'll keep you updated."

Cally was so tired of the recurring nightmares or maybe she was just simply tired. Going into that tunnel had been the worse choice she'd made in her life. All she wanted was to forget the memory, but that wasn't going to happen so she didn't push them away instead she made herself numb to them. It wasn't that hard to do. She'd had plenty of practice in her life. It was just one more awful situation joining the others. She relaxed as the feeling of numbness spread through her whole body as it pulled her deeper and deeper into sleep.

**Phasor**

Char was in the garden when she noticed it. She wanted to ask Cally about getting a crystal from one of the places they'd travelled to, but she couldn't remember the name of the planet. She reached for Cally over the bond, but encountered a block. It wasn't really a block like when she or her sisters blocked their emotions from the others. The bond was still obviously there, but there was nothing coming from it. No awareness, no emotions, no nothing. Char touched the other bonds finding them there and whole.

Hound saw Char stiffen. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Something is wrong with Cally," said Char looking up fearfully. "The bond is still there, but at the end it's like there's nothing there."

Hound quickly commed Ratchet. "He says she's sleeping," he said.

"No she isn't," said Char shaking her head. "There is still an awareness there when they sleep. There's nothing there right now but an empty space."

**Cybertron Med Bay**

At Hound's question, Ratchet went over to where Cally lay and scanned her. She was asleep, but not just asleep it was as if she was in stasis. Ratchet swore. He gently prodded her limbs, but there was no response to the outside sensory data. Ratchet was bewildered. Sure the girls shared more similarities to Cybertronians than organics, but their systems were still vastly different. Cally was nearly healed and despite her erratic sleeping patterns, she was recovering. Why her body had suddenly put itself into stasis after all this time was perplexing.

**Cybertron Control Room 3 Weeks Later**

Red Alert walked into the control room after debriefing his mission with Jetfire and Optimus. Scattershot sat at the controls nodding to him in acknowledgement when he walked in. "How was the mission?" asked Scattershot.

"It mostly confirmed our suspicions about the Solva," said Red Alert over the com-link. "Very little survived in the Selvin galaxy. It will take a long time for the remaining Solva to rebuild their civilization. Optimus wants to keep this information under wraps though. There may be species out there that prefer to see them extinct and Optimus won't condone genocide."

"Of course," said Scattershot.

"So how are the girls?" asked Red Alert.

"They're as well as can be expected," said Scattershot. "Ceci's been more clingy lately, but that's to be expected considering the circumstances."

"What do you mean?" asked Red Alert in confusion.

"Not long after you left Cally went into stasis," said Scattershot. "She's been unresponsive since then. Ceci says the bond is still there, but that it's empty. Ratchet hasn't been able to figure out what's wrong with her yet."

Red Alert turned immediately and headed to the med bay.

**Cybertron Med Bay**

The doors to the med bay opened and Red Alert walked in. Ratchet saw him, but didn't bother coming over. He knew why he was there. Red Alert scanned the room and located Cally on the farthest berth. She lay still almost lifeless, but he could still detect base life signals even if they seemed to have slowed. It hurt him to see her in this condition and he gently ran his fingers through her hair. The last time she'd been like this was after she'd moved Tansaren. She'd only been out for a few days though. He sent a request to Ratchet over the com-link and Ratchet sent him her medical file. According to the file, she'd been repressing her EM field before falling into stasis. Red Alert knew that even though her sisters couldn't detect her that her field wasn't missing, but was most likely compressed so tightly within that it couldn't be detected. It might be what was interfering with the bond. Red Alert sent his theory to Ratchet.

"You could be right," replied Ratchet. "She'd been under a lot of stress, but how do you propose we wake her."

Red Alert was at a loss for a moment. Cally had woken up on her own last time. He gave the issue some consideration before moving to stand over her. He needed to break into that protective layer that she had wrapped so tightly around herself. At first he pressed his EM field into her sending love and comfort, but the field didn't budge. She was either too withdrawn or closed off to receive it. So he tried a different tactic and sent impatience and a hint of anger instead. Still she didn't respond and his spark ached. Cally was infuriatingly independent at times and not everything she did was predictable, but everything she did was to try and help others. She was the protector of the group. The one that made the hard decisions and the one that acted to protect others at the cost of her own wellbeing. His protective instincts flared at that thought. When he had first seen the girls at Delazis, he had finally realized how much he'd missed them. Caring for the organics on the base had been a temporary stopgap to those feelings, but those feelings of possessiveness had flared back when he saw them. They had been without their spacesuits in the hot springs, which allowed him to visually scan the new wounds that covered their bodies. His particular attention had been drawn to Cally her green eye making her forever recognizable from her sisters. He and the others had grown to need the girls and he'd grown to need Cally. He'd be overjoyed if she simply remained with him, but he'd be beyond euphoric if she wanted more. He sent his EM field again filled with all the need and desire he felt. At first nothing happened and Red Alert thought he had failed again, but then there was movement. Cally curled her fist and turned her head in her sleep. He sent another wave through her and she turned onto her side toward him. She didn't wake, but she was clearly no longer in stasis.

"What did you do?" asked Ratchet coming over.

Red Alert attempted to explain.

Cally woke slowly. Something was calling her. It was something familiar. Something she hadn't felt in awhile though. Her semi-conscious mind finally identified it as the EM field belonging to Red Alert. He had come back and he was near her. It was hard to fight off the lull of the void of sleep, but she finally managed to open her eyes. She was lying on her side and she could see him sitting next to her berth. "Red," she said in a barely audible voice. Her voice didn't seem to be working correctly.

Red Alert immediately picked her up and brought a flask to her lips. Solute flowed into her mouth and she drank hungrily. "You've been asleep for over three weeks," said Red Alert as he watched her finish the solute.

"I'm sorry," said Cally softly as she relaxed against him. "I didn't mean to make you so angry. Please don't avoid me any longer." Red Alert's visor flashed and Cally flinched.

"I did leave abruptly, but I'm sorry that you thought this way," he said. "Cally, I'm not angry and I wasn't ignoring you. I've only just returned from a mission."

Cally was silent wondering if she'd overthought his reaction. She certainly had enough time alone while he was gone to get the wrong idea. "I'm sorry," she said. "I must have misunderstood. You were mad and then you left and never came back. They told me you were busy so I thought you were ignoring me. I know you've been forced into handling me before and I thought you'd be relieved to finally be free of me."

"I have never been forced into anything regarding you," said Red Alert. "I'm here because I want to be with you."

Cally started to keen and Red Alert held her close to his spark. He pushed love and calm through his EM field, but Cally merely keened harder releasing all the hurt and anxiety she had been keeping.

"I love you, my spark," said Red Alert. "And I will never let you go."

The desire and need that slowly burned through his EM field left Cally in no doubt about the type of love he was feeling toward her. Her keening stopped abruptly and she curled closer to his spark. Devotion and adoration, the feelings he had first detected long before she left Cybertron, flooded through her field.

"I have always loved you," said Cally tracing random designs on his armor. "And I can promise you that I always will."

Red Alert knew this promise was important because of Cally's past where she witnessed her mother's rapidly changing affections. He also knew that Cally had never broken a promise before and his spark pulsed with love.

**Cybertron Med Bay 2 Days Later**

Cally was getting released from the med bay today though she would stay under Red Alert's constant supervision. Cally had no problem with that. She wanted to spend as much time with her beloved as she could. The door to the med bay opened and Red Alert entered.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Cally went to answer when the doors to the med bay opened again and Hound came in carrying Char. Hound gently placed her on the nearest berth and Ratchet walked over.

"What's wrong?" asked Ratchet running an automatic scan on Char.

"She's been lethargic," said Hound. "Her responses are slow and she's been easily distracted lately."

"Is she sick?" asked Cally from her berth. It was very rare that they got ill. It could happen though.

"No, she's not," said Ratchet examining the scan. "She's carrying."

Hound promptly glitched.


End file.
